To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question
by Maika'i
Summary: T/P: Will Trunks tell Pan first or will Pan tell Trunks first... What about Bra? Will she ever forgive Goten? And what about Pan's ex Alex? Well read! It is really good... My friend helped me on this.... SO READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! There will be Marro
1. Shut Up!

To tell, or not to tell that is the question.....( may change later )  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys! This is my second atmept at a fic..... my last one is called Love of a Girl..... I am working on this one while uploading Love of a Girl..... I'll try to make this one longer...... Also my friend Heather is helping me on this fic..... so I hope you like.....  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dbz, Db, or DbGt...... If I did... I wouldn't be wasting my time glued to the computer..... Sooooo DON'T SUE! And the only people I own in this fic are Dade, Drake, Tristen , Alex, Adam, Ashlen , and all the teachers..... Hope you like!  
  
Here are the ages:  
  
Pan: 15  
  
Bra: 14  
  
Goten: 15  
  
Trunks:15( I know not right..... but my fic!)  
  
Marron: 15( I know not right agian..... but so what! and as I have said before I dislike Marron to a tee! So..... if you like Marron then turn back! There will be bashings.... I reapeat there will be bashings...... I'll make sure of it)  
  
Tristen:15  
  
Alex: 15  
  
Dade: 16  
  
Drake:14  
  
Adam: 15  
  
Ashlen: 14  
  
And they are all in the same grade..... Dade got held back b/c his mom told him to.......)  
  
~~~ Shut up! ~~~( Really bad.... need help!)  
  
" Good morining Satan City! This is Jake Loper on 104.7 ( a/n: I don't own 104.7 and I do own Jake Loper( I made him up.. ) and if you want to use him in a fic please ask me before you do..) It is 6:30 in the mornining! So rise and shine! Next on is " Music " By Madonna!"  
  
" Oh shut up! Let me sleep! Ne ways I like Music." Pan woke up groggily from her restful sleep for she was dreaming of Trunks.  
  
" Pan! Get up and get dressed! You'll be late!", Gohan yelled from behind the door. " Yes, daddy....I am up.. I'm up." Gohan walked back down stairs to finish his breakfast while Videl was fixing Pan's. " Stupid school.... it's not like we need it.... ugh! What to wear? What to wear?", Pan pondered( and yes: Pan is a tomboy...), " Oh here we go!" Pan picked out her favorite outfit: baggy army pants, a white baggy t-shirt that said Get Lost! in Camo. and of course her trademark bandanna. Pan brushed her hair out real quick and grabbed her bag and ran down stairs.  
  
" Pan, honey. Here is your breakfast." Videl said, smiling at her daughter. " Thanks mom!" Pan ate her breakfast in record time and got up and said good bye to her parents and kissed them on the cheek. Before Pan could get out the door Goten came up behind her. " Panny, wait for me!" " Come on Goten! We are all ready late as it is!"Pan said rather annoyed. " Ok, let's go. Maybe it should be a good idea to fly..... we can meet up with Trunks and Bra!" Goten said, hoping Pan wouldn't get mad. " Sure, Uncle. Let's go." They finally spotted Trunks and Bra walking on the side walk to school. " Bra! Trunks! Wait for us!" Pan yelled at the two while levitating down to the ground, Goten short behind. " Pan!" Bra ran over to give Pan a hug. " Please Bra...." "Hey Goten.." " Hey Trunks." " Hey Panny!" Trunks said to Pan. " Hey Trunks!" Pan blushed at the nickname, she only allowed Trunks to call her that. " Well let's get going..... we only have 5 minutes left!" " Yeah." The gang ran to school and went to class.  
  
Pan's first class was Dojo with Goten. Then Goten and Pan went to home arts and Then they went to science. Pan hated Science... but since it was with Trunks she liked it. " Class! Be quite! Goten, Trunks! Be quite!" " Yes Ma'am" They both said.. " Yes Ma'am..... geez.... you guys are whipped!" "Shut up Pan." Said both Trunks and Goten. " Now class! You have a test next Friday! Please study, it will be hard..... Trunks that means you actually pick up the book and read it... you will be tested on Velocity, Acceleration, Reference points and Plate Techtonics.." Mrs. Laken said. They started taking notes when Goten's stomach rumbled.. " Goten..... shut that stomach of yours up!" Both Pan and Trunks whispered to Goten. Then the bell rang for 4th Period. Which for Pan was Language Arts, which she had Goten and anouther friend Tristen in. Trunks had Math with Bra. Pan and Goten told Trunks they would see him at lunch, Trunks left and Tristen, Pan and Goten went to LA. Language went slowly for Pan but when it finally ended and the bell rang Goten and her ran down to the cafeteria, Tristen would get Dade and Drake. Pan knew Trunks was already down there with Bra. " Hey Bra. Trunks." " Hey Pan! I am so hungry!" Bra had stated. " So am I!" Goten said running up to the Pizza line. " Hey Panny." " Hey Trunks." Pan said while blushing.... only Bra had noticed though. Pan went to get some pizza and Bra was talking to Trunks when Tristen and Co. came. " So Trunks..... looks like you like Pan." " Yeah... she is one of my best friends.... what else is new?" " No you Baka! I mean... you like her like her." " WHAT! No I don't! Why would you think that!?" " B/c you and her get along real well." " So what.... I get along with Goten, but that dosn't mean I am in love with the guy!" " Ugg! You just don't get it!" Just then Pan came back and Goten was drooling all over the floor while sitting next to Bra. " Just don't get what, Bra?" Pan said as she sat down next to Trunks. " Nothing.. nothing at all." Bra said. Then the bell rang about 20 min. later and they went to there classes. Bra went to science... Pan and Goten and Trunks went to History while Tristen went to math and Dade and Drake went to Language Arts.  
  
" Class.. settle down... remember you have a test today." Mr. Yoshi, the history teacher said. " Now once the test are out there will be no more talking!" The class took the test in scilence. When class was over Pan went to Math with Goten and Alex, her ex-boyfriend...  
  
Finally the day was over. Pan said bye to Trunks and Bra and Goten and she went to their house. When Pan got home she went to her room and worked on what little homework she had while Goten went to his room and did the same. After Pan was finished she turned on the t.v and started watching " Who's Line is it anyway?" " HAHAHAHHA!! That Colin.... what a firecracker!" Pan said b/t laughs. Then the phone rang. " Hello? Pan Son speaking." " Hey Pan!" " Bra. sup?" " Oh nothing... I was just wondering if you were still coming to my birthday party.. it is tomarrow after noon.. remember?"( this day is Friday. )  
  
" Yes, I am." " Is Goten coming?" " Um... let me ask him.." Bra could hear Pan put the reciever down and go out of her room and to Goten's room.. Then she heard Pan pick back up. " So?" " Uh.... he said that he was sorry but he can't make it.... he said he is really sorry.." " WHAT!? STUPID BAKA!!! I don't know what I ever saw in that jerk!" " So.... you do like Goten?" "DID, like him! Soooo do you like Trunks?" " I...I....NO!" " Whatever Pan... You can't hide it forever." " I don't like your brother! Anyways he prob. thinks of me like a little sister.... anyways Marron is after him." " Marron... Shmarron! Who gives a hoot about her!? I can tell he likes you.." " Yeah right.. really?" " SEE! I told you you liked him!" " SO what?" " I am going to tell him!" " BRA NO!! You must promise not to tell him! I will tell him when I am ready! And I don't want you to say a word of this to him! Understand!" Pan said rather scary.....about as scary as Vegeta. " Y..Y...Yeah, i understand." " Oops! I have to go! Supper time!" " Ok, bye Pan!" " Bye Bra!" " Oh yeah... tell that Uncle of yours that I hate him!" " Bra....." " Really!" " Ok.. bye" CLICK~ Pan hung up and went down stairs to eat. When she was done she got ready for bed. She crawled into her bed and was thinking about Trunks and how she was to tell him..... then she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: So? Did you like it? Will Bra tell Trunks or keep the secret... and when will Pan tell Trunks?! You'll find out soon enough! I love having this power! * Starts to laugh evily *  
  
Goten: You are Scaring me Pan-Chan...  
  
Pan-Chan(me)- Oh.... sorry Goten...  
  
Goten: Does that mean you like me?  
  
Pan-Chan: Nope... my friend would kill me..... I like Trunks...  
  
Goten: Who is your friend?  
  
Pan-Chan: Heather.... she is very pretty and she really likes you..  
  
Goten: Really?  
  
Pan-Chan: Yep.  
  
Well Hope you liked it!  
  
Goten: Yep~ Hope you did!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	2. Alex....the Baka! How do you know?

To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! This is the chapter where you will find out who and what Alex completely is and did..... he is such a butthole!!! You may even see what happens at Bra's birthday....guess who shows up!? Well to Chapter two.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz,Db,DbGt!! If I did I wounldn't be in this cardboard box, in an alley... Goten: You aren't in a alley! Ok....so I am not in a cardboard box in a alley but I don't have lot's of the green stuff.... so don't sue..  
  
~~~ Alex.... the Baka! How do you know? ~~~  
  
" Good Morning! Jeff Loper with 104.7 WNOK.... Bringing music delight!"  
  
Then " Drops of Jupiter" by Train started playing.(a/n: I don't own drops of jupiter or train!) " Ugg, why can't I sleep! Oh yeah! Great job Pan! Leave your alarm clock on! Baka!" Then Pan shuts off her alarm clock and goes back to sleep for a couple more hours.... after all.... it it Saturday!  
  
" PAN!! GET UP!! IT IS 11:00!!!! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET READY FOR BRA'S PARTY!!! GET UP!" Gohan yelled from the other side of the shut door.. " ALRIGHT! I'M UP!" Pan yelled back. " DOn't you yell at me!" " Yes. Daddy.. I am sorry." " Well, get ready." " Ok." Pan went to take a shower.... she put her favorite C.D in the cd player in the bathroom, Linkin Park. She started singing " Crawling" and then she got out about 10 min. later, dried herself with her ki and started combing her hair. Then she went to her closet to get something to wear. She got black spandex shorts, with a loose baggy shirt and got out her leather gloves with the fingers cut off.( Like what Videl wore at Orange Star High: Buu Saga!) She looked herself over and was satified, so she grabbed her bag with Bra's present in it, and went down stairs to get a bit to eat.  
  
~~ Bra's house ~~  
  
" Bra! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR LIKE 2 HOURS!" Trunks yelled outside the bathroom door. " I'm done!" Bra said inside the bathroom. " Thank Kami!" " What was that?" " Nothing." Bra then let Trunks in the bathroom while she went to her room to get dressed. She had to look cute , but it couldn't be too bad because they were going bowling for her birthday. So, she got some short shorts and a red spagetti strap and a silver studded belt. She put her hair up and put on light make-up. Then her mom yelled for her to come down stairs because they had to get going.  
  
~~ Pan's House ~~  
  
" Oh Crap! I gotta go! Bye mom! Bye dad!" Pan said as she was walking outside. " Bye sweetie!" Yelled Gohan and Videl after Pan. " Pan!" "Huh? What Uncle Goten?" " Tell Bra that I am truly really sorry... I have to get that job remember." " yeah. I am sure she will forgive you, when she knows the reason! Ja-ne!"  
  
Then Pan flew to the bowling alley... she already saw Bulma's car so she knew Bra was here. So she landed and walked into the bowling alley. She got her shoes and walked over to Bra. " Hey Bra!" " Hey Pan!" " Happy Birthday. Here ya go." Pan handed Bra her gift to put on the table with the rest." Thanks, Pan!" " Oh, and Goten said to tell you that he is really, really sorry..... he has to get a job." " I don't care! I hate him remeber! First he forgot my birthday, then to make it worse he missed it! Well you should be happy." " Why? Bra..... what did you do?!" Pan said a bit nervous. " Nothing, and I didn't tell Trunks. But he did come!" Then Bra pointed to someone behind Pan. Pan turned around and was 10 inches from Trunks. " Hey Panny!" Trunks said, happily. " Hey... Trunks." Pan said while blushing. because she was so close. " You ready to lose Boxer Boy!?" Pan said. " Yep! Bring it on!" Trunks said with a smirk. " Get ready to lose! HAHAHA!" Then Pan and Trunks ran over to a lane and put their names in the computer. It was Trunks's turn. He grabbed his ball and slowly walked up to the line concentrating on his throw. Then he started walking faster, and rolled the ball down the lane, just alittle too hard, and made a strike. " Ha! Beat that Panny-Chan!" " Fine. I will." Then Pan grabbed her ball, it had flames on it, and walked right up the the line, rolled the ball down the lane and................. she hit all but 2 pins.... to make a 7-10 split. Trunks started laughing. " What are you laughing at Boxer Boy?" " oh, nothing. You can't hit a 7-10 split!" " You wanna bet!?" " Sure! 50 zeni says you can't make the shot!" " You're on!" Bye that time... Bra, Tristen and Co. and everybody in the bowling alley were watching Trunks and Pan. Pan grabbed her ball, walked up the line and crouched down, put the ball on the lane, stuck her finger in the air the see the wind direction, then she started to spin the ball in place, slowly. " Look! She's going to try the spin,split hit!( I made that up.... I know corny.)", said Bra. Then she slid her finger out of the hole and slowly pushed it forward. It slowly made it's way down the lane.." Please! Some time today!" Trunks said, sarcastically,"Yep, that's gonna make it alright! haha" "Sure is..... just watch!" Pan sat down next to Trunks with a smirk on her face. About three minutes later , the ball made it to the pins.... it hit one and........ She made it! The Pin hit the other pin and she conquered the 7-10 split. " HA! Beat that Boxer Boy!" The game went on, the score was tied.... 250 to 250. It was Trunks's turn. He got 9 pins but on the second try to get the 1st one he got a gutter ball, so all Pan had to do was get a strike to win. She got up and bowled a strike. Trunks was astounded, that was her first time bowling a perfect game of 300. He always got the 300 and she had like 290. But this time it was the other way around. " Looks like you owe me 50 zeni." Pan said, proud of her work. " Sure. Here you go.... 20, 40, 50 zeni." " Thanks Boxer Boy." Yeah ,Yeah, I let you win." " Sure." " I did." The two go off arguing, while getting some nachos to share.( They are best friends. ) Vegeta ( Yes Vegeta came.... he was going to challenge everyone there. )watched them go off with a smirk plastered on his face. Bulma looked at him with a confused look upon her face. " Veggie, do you know something?" Bulma said. "Nothing you don't know, woman." Vegeta said, still with the smirk on his face. Then it was time for Bra to open her gifts. She opened the one from her parents. They got her a big set of make-up. Pan just winced at the gift. Trunks just chuckled to him self. Then she opened the one from Trunks. " Wow! It is beautiful!", Bra said excited. He had gotten her a silver necklace with a silver dragon pendent on it. Then Bra opened the one from Pan. Pan had gotten her a Eeyore alarm clock. Bra's fav. Pooh character was Eeyore. "Pan! I love it! Thanks so much!" " Your welcome Bra." "Thanks mom. dad... and Trunks." " Your welcome." They said in unision. When they were riding home, Bra sat in the back where there was 3 seats so that they could sit together. Pan and Trunks said bye to Tristen and Co. and got back in the back..... the only seats left were the ones beside Bra... where Trunks and Pan had to sit beside each other. ' Bra! You...you better not be doing what I think you are doing' Pan thought. Trunks and Pan sat down and they started talking with Bra. They came to Capsule Corp. and the girls went to Bra's room while Trunks ran to his room to call Goten.  
  
~~~ Bra's room ~~~  
  
"Pan, do you have a boyfriend?", Bra asked. "Huh?" Pan said a bit suprised at her friends question. " Do you have boyfriend?"Bra repeated. " Nope." " I thought you were with Alex?" " I was.... but he said that he didn't feel the same way ne more about me and said that he was already seeing someone... while we were still going out." " Oh. I am sorry Pan." " Don't be... He really got a beating from daddy. I started crying and my dad came and ALex was trying to calm be down and daddy beat him up. He only beat a little up on him. But to a human he totally beat him up." " He he. So.... how are you going to tell Trunks?" " I don't know.." Then they started to watch TV.  
  
~~~ Trunks's Room ~~~  
  
" Goten?" " Hey, Man!" " Hey Goten. I was wondering if you wanted to come and spar alttle?" "Sure. Be there in a second." Ok.. See you soon!" " Bye!" "Bye!"  
  
~~~ Bra's room ~~~  
  
" So... what about you and Adam?" " Nope. I dumped that piece of trash off at the dupster..... he was cheating on me with Ashlen." " The same one in my History class?" " Yep. But don't be sorry." " Ok." " So.. do you have some history project? Dade said that his class had this project." " Yeah, Mr. Yoshi is giving us our Partners Monday. We have to pretend that we are married and we have write things that we spend money on and the names of the kids and stuff on a paper and we turn it in at the end of the week." " Kids?" " Oh, not like that. He gives us these eggs with a computer in them, they record everything we say.. like we can';t say stupid or baka or forget to feed it or change it.. Or it will record that and points will be taken off your grade. I hope Goten isn't my partner.... that would be gross and last time I worked with him on a project was in 6th grade... the teacher gave us a F-... I don't think you can get that low...." " Hehe. So... who do you want as a partner?" " I don't care.... someone that I know.. nice... and stuff." " Sounds like someone I know." " Ha Ha Ha! Let's play the playstation! I wanna play Tekken 2~ I am going to beat you Bra!" "Yeah right!"  
  
~~~ At the front door~~~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! " Hold on! I am coming!", Trunks said hoping it was GOten. " Hey Goten!" "Hey Trunks.." "Well, let's go in the back yard." " ok." Then Trunks and Goten walk out side to spar. They get in fighting stance.( I am not good at fights... so bear with me. ^_^) Niether one of them making a move... just staring down each other. Finally Goten charged at Trunks. Trunks blocked it easily. Then Goten and Trunks threw punch for punch, kick for kick. Soon they were in the air blocking each other's punches. Then they stopped and did a circle, then Trunks saw Pan in Bra's window. They were playing Tekken 2. At that instant, Goten threw a punch and flung Trunks into the wall. Trunks got up and flew back up to Goten, starring him down. Then Trunks spaced out and just said Pan... panny-chan.. Goten then starts to laugh and Trunks comes back and just looks at Goten clueless. Then he looks around and sees Pan agian and can't get his eyes off of her. Goten laughs even harder. " You really like her don't you bro?" " Am I that transparent Goten?" " Yep. Well are you going to tell her?" " I don't know.... what if she dosen't like me back..... I don't want to ruin our friendship." " WEll, you'll never know untill you ask."  
  
~~~ Bra's Room ~~~  
  
" Pan! Did you see what I just saw?" " No, what?" " Trunks was staring straight at you!" " Really?" " Really, so are you going to tell him?" " I don't know..... what if he dosn't like me back? What if I ruin our relationship?" " You won't... and you won't know untill you ask." " I'll think about it." " Pan, I already asked my mom.... and I was wondering if you could spend the night over here?" " I have to ask my dad.." " Well, here. Call him." " Ok." " Daddy?" " Hey, I was wondering if I could spend the night at Bra's... she already asked her mom and I have some clothes.... so can I? Oh! Thanks daddy! I love you! Tell mom night for me.... yeah... I will be fine.... no i won't... ok.. byes daddy!" "So??" " He said yes!" " YEAH!! Let me go tell my mom." " Ok. I'll come too." Then the two go down stairs. " So, Bra. Is Pan spending the night?" "Yep." "Well, we will have to set an extra plate." RING RING Bulma walks over to the phone and picks it up. " Hello? Bulma speaking. oh, Gohan, hello. Yes.. I'll tell him.. ok... we'll take good care of Pan..... ok.... tel Videl hi for me..... ok... ja-ne." " What did my dad want Bulma?" " Oh, He said to tell Goten that it was time to go home... so Pan could you go tell him, while Bra helps me set the table, and also tell Trunks to clean up for dinner." "Ok." Pan leaves to tell the boys. " Bra, could you go get your father." " Sure mom." " Bye Goten!" Trunks says. " Bye Trunks.. Bulma!" " Good bye Goten!" Bulma yells after Goten. Then Trunks goes up stairs to get changed while Bra and Vegeta came into the kitchen. They sat down and Pan sat down and Trunks came down stairs and sat next to Pan. They ate there food in silence, for they needed there full attention on the food. After they were done Bra and Pan went up to Bra's room and Trunks to his. Vegeta went to the Gravity room and Bulma got one of her robots to clean up and she went to her lab. Bra and Pan fell asleep watching "Jaws". In Trunks's room he fell asleep thinking about Pan.  
  
A/N: SO? What did you think? Does Trunks tell Pan or Does Pan tell Trunks? Will Bra ever forgive Goten? And where is Marron? She will come in a little later.. he he he.  
  
Goten: SO.... When can I meet Heather?  
  
Pan-Chan: I don't know. When is Trunks coming?  
  
Goten: I don't know... oh here he is!  
  
Pan-Chan: WHAT!?  
  
Trunks: Hey Pan-Chan, hey Goten.  
  
Pan-Chan:* blushes * Hey Trunks.  
  
Goten: Hey Man!  
  
Goten whispers something to Trunks..  
  
Trunks: ok.. on...1.....2.....3....GO!  
  
Then Trunks and Goten chase me around the room.  
  
Pan-Chan: Hey! You guys!  
  
Trunks: TICKLE ATTACK!!!  
  
Pan-Chan: nooooooooo!!!  
  
Trunks: Get her Goten!  
  
Pan-Chan: Well, review~~ PLEASE~~ I would write more but..... as you can seeI am in a bit of a problem.... I'll try to up load later! Byes!  
  
Trunks and Goten: Yeah! Bye!  
  
Trunks: I am going to get you Pan-Chan!  
  
Pan-Chan:ahhh!! hehehe...that....heheh..tickles...hahaha.. stop....Trunks....that tickles.......eek!  
  
Well hope you like! So... move the littler cursor down to that there box and reiview!! PLEASE! BYES!  
  
Pan-Chan ^_^ 


	3. Wiley Coyote and Sparring ^_^

To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! So What do you think so far? And yes... I made a mistake on the last chapter.... I put Jeff Loper when I meant Jake Loper....sorry about that... so when you finish go down to that little blue box and REVIEW! Goten: Yeah! It wouldn't help her ego but..... Pan-Chan: GOTEN! Trunks: GOTEN! Goten: What? I was just saying the truth! * I hit Goten on the head and Trunks laughs* Goten: OW...... Trunks: HAHAHAHAH Pan-Chan: HAHAHAHA  
  
Disclamier: Why do we need these? * somebody hands me this contract thing *  
  
Oh..... then I don't own Dbz DB or DbGt! If I did then I would be out buying cars and punching bags and stuff with my money.... but since I don't own ne of that..... i am here sitting, typing of the computer when I could clean my room and stuff.... but who wants to clean a room? On to the story!  
  
~~~ Wiley Coyote and Sparring ~~~  
  
  
  
" Pan? .... Get up." " * yawn * huh? What?", Pan asked groggily. " Get up!" " Who is it?", asked Pan, a bit nervous but still with her eyes closed. " ME! Bra! Who'd you think it was? The Easter Bunny?" Bra said. " Oh..... Why do I have to get up?", Pan reached for the clock," 7:00!! It is 7:00 in the morning! You have major problems!" " No I don't! It's just that we need to get showers before Trunks does." " And why may I ask do we have to get showers before Trunks?" " Because...... he gets up like in an hour and he gets in there and dosen't come out for like..... an hour.... and by the time he gets out.... and let the bath room get steamed out.... it will be 10:00! So Get up! I'll get mine first and then you..... so just sit out side the bathroom, and be quite.... Trunks wakes up very easily.", Bra said in a whisper. " Whatever.... I'll watch TV then go out there in 30 min. Is that ok?" " Yeah, whatever." Bra grabs her clothes and goes to the shower..... while Pan watches Looney Toons. " hahaha. That Wiley Coyote.... such a retard! Look at him! Why is he chasing that stupid Roadrunner when he knows he can't catch it! Oh.... He gets some rocket powered skates......chases the roadrunner......500 feet.....road ends.....5....4....3...2...1....Down goes the Coyote.... such a Baka! Why?" Pan asks herself while laughing.  
  
" Because....... that is why they created him.", Some voice spoke up from behind her. " Ah! Oh..... Trunks... it is you... I thought it was a burgular or something. Why are you up?" " WEll I could ask you the same question.... but I won't. I was woken up by Bra..... she was singing in the shower." " Oh... well I am next! So don't you get ne ideas boxer boy...." " Sure. Oh! I like this one! Watch this..... he is going to tie a rope to the tree.... bends it down.... and he is going to hide behind a rock.... the road runner comes up..... runs right over it and doesn't get caught.... and Wiley will go over and inspect it..... and POW! It picks him up and slings him back and forth... HAHAHAH!" " HAHAHAH! That was funny.... stupid coyote!" Pan said. " Yeah... he is pretty stupid.." Pan stretched back and sat up, back up to the wall. Trunks did the same and they were watching Bugs Bunny give Elmer Fudd a really bad hair cut.. They start to laugh. Bra gets out of the shower all dressed and hears a guy and a girl laughing in her room.... she walks in and sees Trunks and Pan sitting on her bed lauging at CARTOONS. " Trunks!" Bra screamed. " WHAT!" Trunks yelled back. " GET OUT!! This is my room!" " So what? I am watching cartoons here with Pan..... can't you see?" " Yes.... I see........", Bra says getting a look in her eyes that only means that she is planning something. " WEll... I have to get a shower..... spar afterward Trunks?" Pan asked, Trunks could see that she really wanted to spar. " Sure Pan!", Trunks said. Then Pan goes to take a shower.  
  
" Trunks.... oh great brother of mine....." Bra said sweetly. " What do you want Bra?", Trunks said hopeing she wouldn't ask for money. " Do you like Pan?" Bra asked. " Uh...... No..... why would you..... uh.... say that? he he." Trunks said while blushing and twitching. " Oh.... no reason..... no reason at all..." " What ever...... I am going to get breakfast..... mom isn't up so I have to have cereal.", Trunks said walking out the door.' he he.... Trunks likes her I know it!' Bra thought.  
  
~~~~~Bathroom  
  
' Wonder if Trunks likes me?' Pan thought while washing her hair. She had the radio on since Trunks was up and it was playing ' Youth of the Nation' by P.O.D. " Oh... I love this song.... We are.. we are.....the youth of the Nation!" Pan started singing. ' Still.... Bra had that look in her eyes..... she better not do ne thing I'll regret..' " Little Susie, she was only twelve... she was giving the world every chance to excell.", Pan started singing agian. Finally she was done..... she got out and dried herself off. She grabbed her FOX RACING T-Shirt she got at the mall and put on her new Black pants. She brushed her hair and put on her bandanna. Then she turned the radio off and went out of the bathroom to Bra's room to put up her Pajamas.  
  
~~~ Bra's room ~~~  
  
" PAN! Guess what!?" Bra said as Pan walked in. " What?" Pan asked while putting her clothes back into thier capsules. " I asked Trunks if he liked you and...." " You WHAT!? " Pan said, her eyes getting as wide as saucers. " Oh... calm down... I didn't tell him you liked him... but on to the story.... Trunks said no..." " SEE! I told you he didn't like me!" Pan said getting alittle worked up. " PAN! Wait till I finish! But while he was saying that he was blushing and twitching... so he MUST like you!" Bra said thinking of a way to hook them up. " Bra! You must not! I reapeat not! Play little matchmaker! I want to do this on my own! And I will when I feel ready." " Sure, sure... I have to get a way to get back at Goten...." " Bra.... you still don't forgive him? He said he was sorry!" " I don't care!" " Well I know Trunks can't cook so lets go down stairs and I'll cook some breakfast." Pan said getting up and walking to the door. " Ok..." Bra said.  
  
Pan walked down stairs and headed for the kitchen. She opened the door and saw trunks trying to HEAT up CEREAL! " Trunks....my dear boy... you don't heat up cereal.." Pan said a bit giggiling. " Huh? Ow..." Trunks said and he hit his head on the microwave door.( I have done that before.) " Here sit down and let me do the cooking...." Pan said pushing Trunks aside and pointed to the chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen.( a/n: Those things in the middle of the kitchens....) Pan got out 20 eggs and a pound of bacon. She turned the stove on and put the griddle on the stove..... Trunks watched.... but only stared at Pan. Soon Bra came in and saw them and decided to go and watch t.v till it was done... then Vegeta got up and went to the GR and Bulma got up and told Bra she was going to Chi-Chi's..  
  
" Panny..... Is it ready yet??", Asked Trunks giving her puppy eyes.. How could she resist those eyes? " No.... Hold on....." Pan said getting the eggs on a plate... she fixed Trunks a plate and herself a plate and left some for Bra. She gave Trunks his plate and he took and started eating. Pan sat down beside him and started eating. Soon Trunks was done and then Pan. Pan got up to take her plate to the dish washer and when she went to get Trunks's he was getting up to help her wash them.. She just thought how romantic...(a/n: not really but.....) While they were washing the dishes Bra walked in. " Pan? Is there any left for me?" Bra said looking around. " Yep.... on the stove." And Bra looked over and sure enough there was 10 eggs and 10 pieces of bacon left. Bra got her self a plare and started eating. Trunks and Pan were done and Trunks asked Pan if she wanted to spar now and she said yes and they headed out side. Bra finished and was going to clean up her room..... she hated it to be messy... the complete opposite of Trunks..  
  
~~~ Out Side ~~~  
  
" So Pan.... are you ready?" Trunks said streatching. " Yep.... sure am... you know... I am stronger than last time." Pan said also stretching. Both stood up and got in fighting stance... both had ' vegeta-like ' smirks on thier faces. Trunks attacked first. He tried to punch Pan in the face.... but Pan blocked it easily. Then Pan punched Trunks in the gut and he went flying in to the wall. " Trunks? You alright?" Pan said not lettling her gaurd down.... she learned that from her Grandpa Goku. " Yeah, I guess I'll have to go harder on you." Trunks said while getting up and flying towards Pan forming a ki blast in his hands. Pan saw this and started a ki ball of her own. They met head on and the blast hit each other flinging Trunks and Pan backwards. Once the dust cleared you could see that Pan and Trunks had some scratches on them. Trunks got up and dusted his self off and Pan did the same and soon were in fighting stance. Pan lunged for Trunks and tried to punch him, but he easily blocked it. Soon they were punch for punch and kick for kick. They were in the sky, fighting feriously. Both were getting tired but Trunks could go Super but wanted to give Pan a even match so he didn't transform... he didn't want an unfair atdvantage. But Pan had enough and she suddenly fell towards the ground, Trunks saw this and caught her. She was already passed out. Trunks carried her inside and Bra saw Pan and gasped. " Trunks! Is she ok?" Bra asked nervously. " Yeah.. she just was tired and she fainted... nuttin that a few hours in the rejuvination tank won't cure.." Trunks said, heading for Bulma's lab where the tank was located. Just then the phone rang.. Bra ran over to pick it up. " Hello?" Bra asked. " Uh... is Trunks there? This is Goten." Goten said. " Yes... he's with Pan... why?" " Oh, I was telling him I was coming over and if it was alright.." " Well.... I don't care! Trunks won't mind! Just DON'T talk to me!" " Bra.... I said I was sorry!" Goten pleaded. " I DON"T CARE!" Bra yelled. " But Bra... you are my friend... i don't want that to change~ Please forgive me!" " NO! I'll tell Trunks your comeing.... but don't expect me to be nice to you...." " Fine!" " FINE!" Then Bra hung up...  
  
~~~ Son house hold ~~~  
  
Goten slammed the phone down. Gohan came into the kitchen and saw Goten slam the phone down. " Goten.... Got a problem?" Gohan asked. " Yes! She still won't forgive me!" Goten said, " I said I was sorry..." " Is there something you want to tell me? The phone won't forgive you? Did I miss something?" Gohan asked raisind an eyebrow and laughing to. " What! No! Not the stupid phone! I am not crazy Gohan!" Goten said. " You don't have to get so mad.... well you won't forgive you?" " Bra..... she still won't forgive me.... I said I was sorry... i didn't mean to miss her birthday party." Goten said ashamed of himself. " Well she prob. is alittle mad... but she will get over it..... just give her time.." " Well I am going to Trunks's." " Ok.... tell Pan that she better get home around 7:00.. it is a school night." " Ok, Gohan. With that said Goten flew to Trunks's.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short.... What does Goten want to talk to Trunks about? Will Pan Ever tell Trunks! And when will I start writing about Alex!? Well I will try to say to something about Alex next chapter. So Review! Please!  
  
Goten: So.....  
  
Pan-Chan: What?  
  
Goten: When can I meet Heather?  
  
Pan-Chan: Goten! Be patient... she will be here after a while..  
  
Trunks: Uh... Pan-Chan...  
  
Pan-Chan: Huh?  
  
Trunks: Can I have this? * Points to a whole Turkey *  
  
Pan-Chan: Yeah.. sure.  
  
Trunks: YAY! * Trunks said like a child getting the toy they wanted *  
  
Trunks:Fants Ran-Jan!  
  
Pan-Chan: Beg your pardon?  
  
Trunks: * gulp * Thanks Pan-Chan.  
  
Pan-Chan: Your welcome! * smiles *  
  
Trunks: * smiles Then continues eating *  
  
Pan-Chan: Well Ja-ne! Untill next chappy! and don't forget to review! and... Ya'll come back... ya here?  
  
Goten: Pan-Chan... you sound like the beverly hillbillies  
  
Pan-Chan: HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Goten: Riiighhht  
  
Ja-ne! Untill next time! and try my other story: Love of a Girl! ^_^ 


	4. Ms.Briefs......Tutoring?

To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey!!! Thanks to all the reveiwers!! I am glad that you like it so far! And I am not even close to finishing! Oh.... I can't wait till this chapter ends!! So.... does ne one even like Marron? I DON'T! Don't you agree Goten? Goten: Yep..... she is such a....a ... what is the word? Trunks: Ditz? Goten: YEAH! That's it! Pan-Chan : You guys have the right idea! So does ne one like ME!? Goten: Well..... Pan-Chan: GOTEN! Goten: I was going to say yes.... geez.. Trunks: Yep! I like you alot! Pan-Chan * blushes * Really? Trunks: Yep! * Then Trunks comes over and kisses me on the cheek * Pan-Chan: ahhhh...... Goten: Since she is in no condition to write the disclamier then I will!  
  
Disclamier: Pan-Chan does not own any form of DBZ except this fic..... she wouldn't be sitting on her butt writing this if she did....... Pan- Chan: GOTEN! Let me on there!  
  
  
  
~~~Mrs.Briefs.....Tutoring?~~~  
  
  
  
Pan came home a few hours ago and was so excited because she was training with Trunks...... he complemted her! She just finished eating dinner and was getting her shower.................................  
  
' Wonder..... I wonder...... does he like me?', Pan thought while shampooing her hair,' Naw! How stupid can I be! He doesn't like me! He likes Marron...... or does he?' Pan finished her thought while rinsining her hair. She finished and stepped out. She dried herself with her ki and put on her black pajamas on.... They were black and the legs on the pants had flames on the bottom of them and the shirt said ' Little Devil ' writen in flames. Her Grandpa Hurcule gave it to her.(a/n: get it? Mr. SATAN and ' Little DEVIL'.... he he... I thought it was funny.) She brushed her hair then he teeth and stepped into bed......but before she drifted off to sleep she set her alarm clock on. Then she sat back, sighed , layed down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~ Dream sequence ~~~~  
  
All around Pan was blackness..... then a light apeared and a bench was there..... Pan decided to sit down. " Where am I?", Pan asked herself. Then slowly the whole place was lit up....... she was in a forest.... deer were in a field to the left and to the right there was a pond. She got up and walked over to the pond. She sat on the ground. Soon as she sat down she heard a noise from behind. She stood up and turned around......"Trunks?", Pan asked letting her arms fall to her side. " Hey Panny! What are you doing here?", Trunks said, then sat down, and patted the ground next to him.... signaling Pan to sit down beside him. She did and looked at him. " Well, I could ask you the same thing. But I don't know how I got here..... How bout you?" Pan said as she was laying down and putting her fingers in the pond. " Actually..... I have no clue how I got here either..... I just got here..... looked around and there you were!" Trunks said laughing a bit. " Well, do you want to go for a walk?" Pan said as she stood up and dusted herself off. " Sure why not. I'd love to!" Trunks stood up and ran his fingers through his short lavender hair. ' look how cute!!! I wish I could be his girlfriends.....' Pan thought starting to walk. Trunks followed and they started a conversation...... soon it was getting dark...... and Trunks had to find where he lived... Pan looked in his eyes and was getting lost in them. Trunks was the same. Then Trunks leaned down and gave Pan a kiss on the lips and she returned it. Then she woke up.  
  
~~~~ End of dream ~~~~  
  
" Woah......MAN! That was so....so...... wierd. It felt so...... real.." She looked over at her clock.... 6:29 am. Then her clock went off... She got up and went to her bathroom to wash her face. Then she brushed her hair and went to her closet to find something to wear. She took out her ' Devil ' t-shirt. It was black and had ' Devil ' written in red. She got a pair of black flares. They weren't tight but tight enough. Then she looked herself over and made her bed. Then she turned off her alarm clock. " Pan! Breakfast is ready!", Videl yelled from behind the door. Pan grabbed her bag and grabbed a bagle..... she looked at the clock and it was 7:30. She told her mom she was going to meet Bra at her house. Her mom said it was ok. Then Goten asked if he could go. " Sure Goten! Come on! We don't have much time! It takes 30 min. to get to Capsule and you know how Bra is....." " Yep....I am ready! Bye Videl! Gohan!" Goten said as grabbing his bag. " Yeah, bye mom! Bye dad! I love you!", Pan said heading for the door. " Have a nice day sweetie!" Both Gohan and Videl said. Goten and Pan flew out the door and headed for Satan City. Pan,Goten,Gohan and Videl lived in the 469 Mountain area.( a/n: Sorry I didn't tell you before.... I sorta forgot. ^_^)  
  
~~~~ 30 min. later.  
  
Pan could see Capule. " Come on Goten!" Pan yelled, she landed and was walking to the door. She knocked on the door. When she saw who answered... she was just a little shocked, " Trunks?", Pan said looking at him confused. " yeah?" He replied letting them in. " I didn't think you'd be up." Pan said as she sat down her bags on the couch. " Well, Bra woke me up....she started screaming.... she couldn't find her black skirt.." TRunks said while rolling his eyes. Pan started to laugh. " Same old Bra... even though she is a year older...14...." Pan said, looking at Trunks," Sometimes I can't belive that I am a year older than her." " I can.. You don't spend your time begging your parents for this and that and don't act so immature.." Trunks said looking back at Pan. Goten was raiding the fridge, they didn't think noithing of it because he does this all the time. " You really think Bra is immature?" Pan said sitting back. " Yep. You know she still acts like a twelve year old?" Trunks said also sitting back. " No she dosen't. She is just..... more girlish..... and most girls act like that.... you know.... not everybody is a tomboy, like yours truly.", Pan said pointing to herself. " You got a point there Panny." Trunks said, turning on cartoons. Wiley Coyote was on agian.... they started laughing and Goten walked in and joined in. Then Bra came in. " Ahem.." " Hey Bra." Pan said, getting up. Trunks turned off the television and Goten got up and grabbed for his bag. Pan walked over to the tv because she threw a pillow over there laughing so hard. Trunks grabbed his bag and hers. Bra walked out the door and Goten followed. Pan looked around. " Pan. Looking for something?" Trunks asked handing her, her bag. " Nope. You grabbed my bag. Thanks." Pan said as she got her bag and walked out the door and Trunks followed after shuting the door. Pan had brought her car in a capsule and decided to ask if any body wanted to ride. " So, does any body want to ride in my car... it isn't exactly my kind of car but Grandpa Hurcule got it for me." Pan said as she uncalpusuled the PURPLE Camaro Convertable. Trunks started to laugh. " I told you it wasn't my kind of car... I mean.. purple.. but I didn't want to say any thing, and I haven't had time to ask him to have a paint job done on it. So is anybody coming?" Pan asked. " I will! I think it is adorable!" Bra yelled as she jumped into the front seat. " Goten?" " I guess.... but if any body sees me I swear that I don't know you. ok?" "Just get in. How about you Trunks.... we will put the top up.... I do it b/c I don't want to be spotted in the horrid thing." Pan said pointing to the car. " Sure, why not. " Trunks said and got in the front seat, Bra moved back because Pan shot her a death glare saying to move. Bra wasn't the happiest of campers because she had to sit next to him.... Goten. Bra scooched all the way over to the opposite window as possible. Goten just smiled as he remembered what Gohan had told him. Pan turned on 104.7 and it was playing ' In the End' By Linkin Park. She started singing and Trunks just had to laugh, here was this tomboy... SINGING! Well they got to school and got out. Everybody stared at Pan b/c she was driving the purple car. She pointed to Bra, the students seem to belive her. She was pointing to Bra to say it was Bra's. She capsuled it and they went to class. The bell rang. Pan and Goten were in Dojo, Trunks and Bra were in Spanish, boring their minds out. Then lunch came about 3 hours later. They went to lunch and sat down. Tristen, Dade and Drake showed up. Drake had a crush on Bra, and Bra didn't like him like that, so she was trying to to seem like flirting. Goten was stuffing his face and Pan was thinking about the dream she had. Trunks was looking at Pan half the time and eating the other half. The bell rang and they went to sixth Period. Trunks,Pan,and Goten went to History.  
  
" Class settle down, you will be assighned your partners for the project.", Mr. Yoshi said as he got the assingment papers. ' Please, Dende, not Goten.... that is just gross and i prefer to have an A instead of a D', Pan thought, looking at Trunks who was looking at her. They both blushed and looked back to Mr. Yoshi. ' Please, Dende, no ditz.... I beg you......espesially Ashlen.' Trunks was thinking hoping that Dende would hear him.  
  
~~~~ Dende's lookout  
  
" Trunks..... this time I will listen. No ditzs." Dende said as Mr. Popo walked over to him. " Dende? What did you say?" Mr. Popo said as he was filling up the water bucket. " Oh, nothing Mr.Popo. Nothing at all." Dende said to Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo walked back to the flowers he was watering.  
  
~~~~ Classroom  
  
"Let's see here......uh....Ah yes! Brooke and Grant.....Lee and Anna........ Jessy and Ruby( Jessy is a boy...)..... Goten and......." ' Please not Pan.... please not Pan....' Pan thought. "..... Goten and..... Ashlen...." Mr. Yoshi continued. ' Thanks Dende! ', Pan thought and Goten. He didn't want to be married to his niece.. " Trunks and........Pan....." Mr. Yoshi said and he continued. Pan gasped and looked at Trunks and he was looking at her. Mr. Yoshi handed out the papers for the assignment, and partners worked silently.. except for some whispering. Trunks walked over to Pan's desk and sat down. Due to that Orange Star hadn't changed since Gohan and Videl went there, the classrooms were the same.... all the students looked down to the teacher. Pan read the paper and it asked the for the jobs. " So.... what do you want to be Trunks? As in job wise?" Pan said looking at him. " Uh.... I never thought about it...... I guess.... um...... a lawyer." Trunks said. " ok...... Trunks the Lawyer..... and I am a Crime Scene Investigator." Pan said as she wrote it down. " Wait! I wanna be that!" Trunks said. " Nope.. sorry.... Mr. Lawyer sir." Pan said laughing. Pan kept reading and she came to a stop and looked up at Trunks. She had a slight presence of a blush. " Um.... it has Kids written....." Pan said.. " Huh? Oh..... um... here flip a coin..... heads in one and tails is two. Ok?" Trunks said, he saw that Pan was a little embarrased..... but in a good way. It landed on tails. " Two.... now for the names.." Trunks said as he put the quarter in his pocket. " Um...... how about Rachel and Chris?" Pan said. " Sure.... sounds fine to me." Trunks said. Pan wrote that down. Then the bell rang. They got up and she went to her locker and Trunks said he would see her after Language. He went to his locker which wasn't much farther from Pan's. Pan was putting her books in her locker when Bra came up and asked who Pan's partner is. " So, who is your partner Pan?" Bra asked. " Trunks." Pan said simply, she was putting in her combo. " Oh, Trunks was wondering if I could tourter him in science and math." " and?" " But I said that I really couldn't help. So I was wondering if you wanted to? I mean you are alot better in this stuff than me...." " I guess Bra, plus we have to get together to do our project.." " GREAT! Then I'll go ask Trunks if that is ok." " Ok. If he agrees then tell him that I'll come over to your house around 5:00 tomarrow afternoon." Pan said, remembering that she couldn't go over there today b/c she had to tell her dad. " Ok, hope to see you tomarrow." Bra yelled back to Pan over the crowd of students. Then Bra went to Trunk's locker and was telling him the news. Trunks was going to tell Pan thanks but, he saw Pan's ex-boyfriend Alex walk over to her. Trunks was watching just in case he had to beat the crap out of him.... he couldn't let ne one hurt Pan.( Looks to me as he is starting to fancy her......humm?)  
  
" Pan..." Alex said. " Alex." Pan said bitterly. " Hey, I said I was sorry... I broke up with you. But I realized my mistake.. and I was wondering if you could give me a second chance?" Alex said leaning agianst a locker. Only he didn't know that there was someone watching him.  
  
A/n: CLIFFY! You know who was watching... don't you? I hope you do.... so was this chappy ok? I thought it was! I finally got to where i wanted it to end! I am happy with it....  
  
Goten: Your always happy with it......  
  
Pan-Chan: Goten.... just because you can't see Heather till a few more chapters... dosn't mean you have to be such a crab!  
  
Goten: I am not crabby!  
  
Trunks: Yes, you are. I liked the chapter Pan-Chan  
  
Pan-Chan: Well, I am glad you like my chapter...* leans over and gives Trunks a kiss on the cheek.*  
  
Trunks:* blushes * he he..........  
  
Pan-Chan: WEll, I hope you readers liked my chapter! Well, click that blue box and review! I hope it was good! Please... no flames.... but good reivews are like : I thought it was very good.. ect and ... it was good but..... this could be changed.... but not this: Your fic SUCKS! Well g2g~ review! Please  
  
Goten: Please..... don't make her beg....  
  
Pan-Chan: Shut up! WEll bye untill next chappy! Hope to be done with it tomarrow... well untill then!  
  
Ja-ne! ^_^ 


	5. Alex gets told.......Grandpa Goku?

To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to thank all of the reviewers: Thanks Eschicky,  
  
ills ,PannyChanny16 ,jd ,Person. THANK YOU!!!! I would also like to clear up something for my friend.... She and I worked on this together, based on our e-mails....I just wanted to say that we worked on this together and she did 1/2 and I did 1/2.... We did it together. I just wanted to clear that up for her..... She is best friend...... ok..... on to Chapter 6! Goten: Is that friend heather?? * eyes light up like a childs.* Pan-Chan: Yes, it is. She is coming in on the next chapter! Goten: REALLY! Pan-Chan: Yep. Trunks: Here ya go Pan-Chan...* hands me a sandwich* Pan-Chan: Thanks Trunks! I am starving!* starts to devour the sandwich* Goten: That's not fair! Trunks: I guess I'll do the Disclamier this time!  
  
Disclamier: Pan-Chan doesn't own ne form of DBZ.... but she does own this fic...... so don't sue..... Pan-Chan: Thanks Trunks.... now to the story! Trunks: Your welcome Pan-Chan  
  
~~~ Alex gets told.... Grandpa Goku? ~~~  
  
  
  
Last time: " Pan..." Alex said. " Alex." Pan said bitterly. " Hey, I said I was sorry... I broke up with you. But I realized my mistake.. and I was wondering if you could give me a second chance?" Alex said leaning agianst a locker. Only he didn't know that there was someone watching him.  
  
" Alex! What do you think!", Pan said very aggitated. " So.... you'll give me a second chance?" Alex asked. " NO! I have already gaven you tons of second chances! NO MORE! Now leave me ALONE!", Pan yelled getting very angry.  
  
A few feet away Trunks was watching and was coming over to where Pan was. He walked over there and Alex gave him a dirty look, which Trunks just blinked at him and gave him a glare. Then Alex spoke up. " So, who is this Pan? Your one week boyfriend?" Alex said pointing to Trunks. "Nani?" Pan looked confused. Then she looked behind her and saw that Trunks was looking down at Alex, he had a look that could kill on. Then she turned back around and Alex spoke agian. " Well, Ditzy, since you're not going to talk then I will, first I will tell you what you really are: Ditz, imature brat, slu-" Then Alex got cut off because he looked up at Trunks and he looked like he was about to blow his top. " Trunks, what you gonna do about it?" Alex said, backing away. " This...." Trunks said, he then punched Alex into the wall.....the concrete wall. " Mommy?", Alex said to noone inparticular. " And don't you every insult her agian! You hear Alex!" Trunks said picking Alex up by the collar then let him down. " Aww, what are you? Her boyfriend?" Alex said loosing his collor. Trunks then looked back at Pan who was staring at him with pleading eyes. She told him to go along, but with her eyes. " Y..yes." Trunks said simply. " Oh.....then Jerk! BYE!" Then Alex bolted out to his next class. Trunks walked over to Pan.  
  
" Goten! Leave me alone!" Bra yelled at Goten, who was trying to appologize, getting tired of following Gohan's advice. " BRA! I am SORRY!" Goten pleaded. " LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bra yelled then left, leaving Goten to go to his class..... alone.  
  
" Trunks.... Thanks.... I don't know how to thank you. Alex was just bothering me.... I can't stand him! UGG!" Pan said to Trunks, who was walking her to class, they only had 3 minutes till the late bell. " Aww, Panny. It was nothing. Well, here is your math class..." " MAN!" " Nani?" " Alex is in my class!" " Don't worry about him." " Thanks Trunks! Meet me here after the bell rings, Goten will be here and we can get Bra." " Ok, Bye Panny!" Trunks walked off to his class.  
  
Math went very slowly, but soon enough the day was over. Pan walked out of her class and there was Trunks, waiting for her. She walked up to him and said hey and they started walking to Goten's locker. He ran out of class and ran to his locker. " Pan, i never did say thanks for tutoring me.... I really don't like school.." " It is alright Trunks. Just come over to my house tomarrow at 5. I have to tell my dad. Is that ok?" " Sure." Then they spotted Bra. " Hey Pan...... Trunks?",Bra said then winked to Pan. " Hey Bra." Pan and Trunks said together. Goten just looked at her and she glared at him. Then the 4 walked outside. " Um.... Pan. Could we fly home? " " Sure.... I didn't want to be seen in my car either..... it is sorta scary." Pan said laughing. They walked to a seclueded spot and flew to Capsule Corporation. " Pan, would you like to stay for dinner?", Bra asked, hoping for a yes. " No,I don't think I can, I have to tell my dad something." Pan said," Goten, come on.... mom wanted us home, Bye Trunks! Bye Bra!" " Bye Panny!" Trunks said going to his room. " Bye Pan." Bra said going for her room. Pan and Goten went outside and flew home.  
  
Pan opened the door and was greeted by her dad. " Hello, Panny, Goten." Gohan said turning off the television, heading for the kitchen. Goten ran into the kitchen to eat. " Goten! You better not eat everything! Same for you Gohan!" Videl yelled from upstairs, she was washing clothes. " Yes dear!" Gohan yelled back. " Ok!" Goten yelled back. Pan went upstairs, said hi to her mom and went to her room to do her math homework. She finished it and turned on the tv. She watched tv. for a while then her phone rang.  
  
Pan-Hello?  
  
Bra-Hey Pan!  
  
Pan-Hey Bra, sup?  
  
Bra-Nuttin.... you?  
  
Pan- oh just watching television.  
  
Bra- Oh, what was with you and my brother? huh huh?  
  
Pan- Huh? Oh, nuttin. He just said he was my boyfriend b/c Alex,that baka, was bothering me.  
  
Bra-oh, so is Trunks going over there tomarrow?  
  
Pan-Yeah. Will you please forgive uncle?  
  
Bra- No way!  
  
Pan- fine.... oh... I got to go. sorry.  
  
Bra- ok... byes!  
  
Pan- byes Bra!  
  
Pan hung up, and turned off her tv. " Panny! Supper's ready!" Videl yelled from the kitchen. " Ok, mom!" Pan ran down stairs. Then she went to sit down at the table. She got 3 chicked breast, 6 spoons full of mashed potatoes, soup, and of course.... RICE! Then she got up her fear and spoke up. " Daddy?" Yeah, Pan." " Um, I was wondering if Trunks could come over.... tomarrow?" " NANI!? No! He is not coming over here. He will come over, then he'll be coming over every week and ugg!" " Gohan!" " Fine, he can come over. But why?" " Daddy! I am helping him in some subjects he has trouble in." " Ok, sure." " Thanks daddy!" Pan started eating her chicken. Then Goten broke the scilence. " Pan...I heard the Trunks said he was your boyfriend..." " Yeah. so?", Pan said devoring the second chicken breast. " WHAT!? " Gohan yelled out almost spitting out his food. " Gohan, dear please calm down. I am sure Pan will explain." Videl said very camly. " Yes, Alex you see was bothering me and Trunks saw this and he came over. Then Alex was asking all kinds of stuff then said I'll talk then. Then he started calling me every name under the sun. Then Trunks had enough and he punched Alex into the wall. Then Alex, asked Trunks if he was my boyfriend, and he looked back at me and seemed to get that I was telling him to go along with it. Then Trunks said yes. It is just to get Alex to leave me alone. So you can just calm down." Pan said in one breath. " Oh, ok. That is fine." Gohan said, then started eating his food agian. Pan finished and was getting some ice cream. Then Videl spoke up. " Panny, since your dad isn't seeming to tell you this but.." " But?" Pan said getting worried. " Guess who is coming in next month!" " Who!?" " Your Grandpa Goku!" " Grandpa! But how? Isn't he with King Kai in the other world?" " Yes, Baba is letting him come back for a day.... agian." " WOW! I can't WAIT!" Pan screeched, almost tipping over her ice cream.  
  
" Panny, calm down." " Where is he staying?!" " Mom is coming to stay here when he comes because he is staying here." Gohan said. " WOW! Grandma and Grandpa! Wow!" " Yes, you will have to behave your self panny." Videl said, picking up her and Gohan's plate. " Videl, What are you talking about? You can't behave your self when dad's around. You know that. He is like a kid." Gohan said laughing. " Yes, I know... I don't know what I was thinking." Videl said also lauging. Pan excused herself and Goten went to his and Pan's room. Goten was moved to be in Pan's room because they had to clean his and Gohan needed an extra room for his stuff. Pan took her shower and got out, brushed her teeth. She let Goten in and she went to sit down on her bed to brush her hair, Goten came out, went to the top bunk and Pan laied down in the bottom. Goten was already asleep. Pan went asleep, thinking of Trunks and her Grandpa. It has been so long since she last seen him.  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry so short. Next one will be longer. Hope you liked it! Don't Forget to REVIEW~ PLEASE!  
  
Goten: When is Heather coming agian?  
  
Pan-Chan: Next Chapter.  
  
Goten: ok.  
  
Pan-Chan: Trunks what is this? *points to mint-green bunny*  
  
Trunks: Uh.... nuttin.  
  
Pan-Chan: Why are you blushing?  
  
Trunks: it is......my bunny.  
  
Pan-Chan: Come agian?  
  
Trunks: Ok, It is a bunny my mom gave me.... I can't go to sleep with out it..  
  
Pan-Chan: Aww! That is sooo cute! Here ya go! * hands Trunks the bunny * What's it's name?  
  
Trunks: Mr. Hippity-Hopp.( If i copied this name... then I am so sorry.. it just sounded good.)  
  
Pan-Chan: Aww... that is sooo cute!* Gives Trunks a kiss on the cheek *  
  
Trunks: * blushes *  
  
Goten: Ain't that so cute.  
  
Pan-Chan: Goten... shut your trap. heather is coming next chappy remember?  
  
Goten: OH YEAH~  
  
Pan-Chan: Hope you like it! and don't forget to review! If I get 10 I will have a review special~ I have a good Idea.... he he. Well don't forget to review!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	6. Watch out Goten!

To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't upload till today. And for the millionth time! I HATE MARRON! So if you review saying things like I dislike blondes it is untrue... I just dislike MARRON! Ok, SO.. I'll shut up so you can read! Goten:  
  
Thank Dende! Pan-Chan: Goten! Goten: When can I meet Heather? Pan-Chan: End of chapter... Goten: YAY!  
  
Disclamier: I have no clue why we have to do these but...... I don't own ne form of dbz or gt! I am not Akira Toriyama! see! I can't even spell it~  
  
  
  
~~~ Watch out Goten! ~~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
" Panny, calm down." " Where is he staying?!" " Mom is coming to stay here when he comes because he is staying here." Gohan said. " WOW! Grandma and Grandpa! Wow!" " Yes, you will have to behave your self panny." Videl said, picking up her and Gohan's plate. " Videl, What are you talking about? You can't behave your self when dad's around. You know that. He is like a kid." Gohan said laughing. " Yes, I know... I don't know what I was thinking." Videl said also lauging. Pan excused herself and Goten went to his and Pan's room. Goten was moved to be in Pan's room because they had to clean his and Gohan needed an extra room for his stuff. Pan took her shower and got out, brushed her teeth. She let Goten in and she went to sit down on her bed to brush her hair, Goten came out, went to the top bunk and Pan laied down in the bottom. Goten was already asleep. Pan went asleep, thinking of Trunks and her Grandpa. It has been so long since she last seen him.  
  
~~~~  
  
" Good Mornin Satan City! Today is Wednesday! Get ready to BOOGY DOWN!", Jake Loper of 104.7 said in the radio. " Retards......" Pan said refering to Jake's last comment of ' boogy down '. " Pan! It is 6:30! You know what happens if you are late!", Gohan yelled from behind the door. " Alright, I'm up.", Pan said, as she slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.  
  
~~~~ Bra's House ~~~~( Trunks's bedroom )  
  
" Trunks...... TTTTrrrruuuunnnkksssss......", Bra said in a sweet voice. "Huh?.......... Panny? Is that you?" Trunks said wipping sleep from his eyes. " A HA!" Bra said, her eyes lighting up. " Huh? BRA! What are you doing here!?" Trunks said, realizing that it was Bra...... not Pan. " I knew it!!!!" Bra said jumping around the room, Trunks still looking discombobulated. ( Discombobulated means: Confused.... yes..... that is a word.... I looked it up in a dictionary.)" Knew what Bra?" Trunks said scratching his head.... like Goten. " Oh, I knew you LIKE PAN!!!!" Bra said laughing at her brother's ignorance. " Nani?" Trunks said, give him a break.... it is the morning. " You hang with Goten too much... here I'll....say....it....slower.....You....Like....Pan......!" Bra said, sounding like Barney. " Oh.......WHAT! NO I don't!". Trunks said, finally realizing what she said. " Yes you do!" Bra said. " Prove it!" Trunks said,folding his arms....Vegeta style. " Fine! Why did you say 'Panny? Is that you?' when I came in here?" Bra said, smirking. " I didn't say that.... I said.....uh.....uh....um...hold on....." Trunks said, sorta realizing that he liked Pan. " Uh huh..... you did say that!" Bra said pointing to him. " Fine! Ok.... I already told Goten... You CANNOT tell Pan. Ok?" Trunks said, blushing. " Sure..... I won't tell her.." " Sayian honor?" " Yes... Sayian Honor." ' MAN! I can't tell Pan now! Stupid sayian honor!' Bra thought angrily. " Ok." Trunks said, walking to the bathroom, to wash his face. Bra went to her room to get her clothes, she was still in her PJs.  
  
~~~~ Pan's House. ~~~~  
  
Pan had washed her face and went to her closet. " What to wear? Geez, I sound like Bra... Oh!" Pan grabbed her clothes she wore to the bowling alley. She got dressed and grabbed her bandanna, brushed her hair, then put on her bandanna. She then grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. " Here Pan." Videl handed Pan her breakfast. " Remember Daddy, Trunks is coming over this afternoon." Pan said looking at Gohan. " Huh?! Oh, yeah, ok." Gohan said, not to pleased with having Trunks there. For some reason unknown to us, Gohan dosn't like Trunks being around Pan.... alone.... with out Goten or Bra. " Ok, oops.. come on Goten.... we have to get going!" Pan grabbed her bag and headed for the door, waving bye to her parents. " Ok, wait up Panny!" " Goten! Don't call me that!" Pan yelled once out side. " You let Trunks call you that!" " So what! " So why can't I? " Goten said flying towards Pan. " I don't know.... you just can't. Look! There they are!" Pan said, flying towards Trunks and Bra. " Hey Pan!" Bra yelled. " Hey, Panny!" Trunks said, smiling. Bra just looked at him and smirked. He knew for sure that he liked Pan, now. The only one who didn't know was Pan, herself. " Don't forget our little date tonight Boxer Boy." Pan said, then covered her mouth after she realized she said date and Trunks in the same sentence. " Hold on.... that wasn't right... I meant don't forget to come to my house , for your tutoring and we have to work on the his. Project." Pan said quickely after. " Ok." Trunks said," Come on, I'll race ya!" " Pulease! I could beat you easily!" Pan said and smirked. " Sure Panny. Sure ya can!" " I can! Come on ! Bring.....it....ON!" Pan said getting in position. If she knew anything, she knew sayians can't stand up a challenge, and racing agianst Pan was no walk in the park. " Your On!" Trunks got in position also. " Don't leave me!" Bra yelled. " Ok, ready set....... GO!" and they both blasted off, leaving Bra with Goten. " Come on Bra! I said I was SORRY!" Goten pleaded, still flying. " I'll think about it." Bra said. Upahead, were Pan and Trunks going head to head in there race. Then Pan and Trunks landed in the park a block from school and started arguing.  
  
" I won!" Pan yelled. " No! I won!" Trunks yelled back. " I did!" " No! ME!" " ME!" " ME!" " ME!" " ME!" " ME!" " ME!" MEMEMEMEMEMEME!" "MEMEMEMEMEMEME ENFINITY!" "MEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEME ENFINITY TIMES TWO!" Then Bra and Goten landed, looked at the two arguing, and sweat dropped.  
  
" Goten.... they sound like my mom and dad." Bra whispered to Goten. " I have to agree there." Goten whispered back. " ME! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEME!" Pan yelled even louder, now people on the street were running away, and Bra and Goten sweat dropped more. " MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME! I WON!!!" Trunks yelled back. " Um..... guys?" Bra and Goten said. " WHAT!?" Pan and Trunks yelled. Bra and Goten fell anime style. " Can we go?" Bra said, helping Goten up. " FINE! I still won Boxer boy!" Pan said. " Nu uh!" Trunks said," There is only one way to solve this!" " How is that ' oh intelligent one '? " Pan said sarcastically. " TICKLE ATTACK!" Trunks yelled and pinned Pan tickiling her, off gaurd. " Trunks! That....hahaha.....that...hahahah......tick......ahahahaha.....tickles!..... ..stop!!......hahahahahaha...." Pan said laughing her lungs out. " Do you surrender?" " hahahaha, yes....hahhahaha" " I won?" " Yes....hahahahha....yes,,hahaha,.... just get off of me!....hahaha" " Ok." Then Trunks got off of Pan and they looked at Bra and Goten who were looking at them all funny looking. You know... where you see something cute and you have that' aww... that was so cute!' look. " Are you coming?" Trunks asked walking off, Pan following. " Sure...." Bra said. Pan slowed down and went to talk to Bra while Goten ran to catch up Trunks. " Looks to me like you are coming around on Goten..... huh huh?" Pan said nudging Bra in the ribs. " As if!" Bra said and ran to catch up with Trunks, soon Pan was right with them.  
  
Pan and the gang went to school.  
  
~~~ 6 hours later~~~~  
  
" FIANNALY! I AM FRREEEEE!" Goten yelled running to the park, so he could fly. " Don't forget to come over around 5... ok?" Pan said to Trunks, who was looking at her funny. " Trunks? Yoo hoo? Trunks? Boxer Boy? Hello? Ne one in there?" Pan waved her hand infront of Trunks's face. " Huh? Oh, yeah sure... 5 o' clock, I'll be there!" Trunks said waving bye and heading behind the block so Bra and him could take off. " Goten! Wait up!" Pan yelled running after her Uncle, who looked like a ballerina dancing. Pan caught up and they took off. " Looks like you and Trunks are..... how did Vegeta say it?..... oh yeah! Bonding!" Goten said. " No we aren't!" " Sure!" Goten said. Pan was planning a way to get Goten back for that, even though she did like Trunks.  
  
~~ Finally got home~  
  
" Hey mom!" Pan yelled running up to her room to plan for her revenge on Goten. " GOten, I'd watch out." Gohan said looking up from his book. ( Is he always reading?) " Why?" Goten asked, cluelessly. " She only runs up to her room not even looking at the food one of has and runs up to her room, happily." Gohan said. " Oh, she won't do nothing to me." Goten said heading for the living room.  
  
~~Capsule Corp! ~~  
  
" Bra. Honey? Is that you?" Bulma yelled from her lab. " Yes! " Bra yelled back.  
  
Trunks headed for the Kitchen. He started making two sandwiches, rather large ones at that. Bra went into the kitchen too. " Trunks? Why are you making?" Bra asked. " Oh, just some Pa-... I uh mean just a sandwhich.... here i made one for you!" Trunks said handing Bra a sandwich. Bra got the sandwich and just gave Trunks the ' uh huh, sure....' look. Trunks went to his room to eat in peace. Bra finished and walked up to her room..  
  
" Stupid lawn mower." Vegeta said angrily, he just came in from mowing the lawn.....or TRIED to mow the lawn. " Bra! Get that brother of yours down here now!" Vegeta comanded. going into the GR.( gravity room) " Ok Daddy!" Bra ran up stairs and knocked on Trunks's door. "Trunks! Dad wants you! Training!" Bra yelled, since he made no intention to open the door. " Ok!" Trunks said, angrily.  
  
" Why.... Why do I always have to train..... I have no life! I am going to be old and wrinkly before I dat---- never mind..." Trunks said covering up his remark. " Trunks.... old and wrinkly......ack! That is a gross visual bro." Bra said. " AHH! I can't get old! OR..... WRINKLY!! I don't want to look like Grandpa!" Trunks said, hysterically. " BRAT! NOW!" Vegeta yelled from inside the gravity room. " Ug..." Trunks said. Then he went slowly down the stairs. Bra went to her room to write in her diary.  
  
~~~ Bra's Room~~  
  
" Dear Diary, I told you last time that I hated Goten Son. But..... I think I am starting to like him. I don't want Pan to know because she will say she told me so. But Diary, I can't help it. Mom, says it is just a phase, where you like everything that is remotly cute for like a year, then you get over it and finally find someone that you really like. Well, I did like Goten since I was like.... oh, I don't know.....6. or 7. Well, enough about me. Lets talk about Trunks and Pan. I think Trunks likes Pan, I know Pan likes Trunks.... but I don't know. They look so cute together.... Today they had this argument on who won this race, and what was scary is that they fight like they were married or something. I don't know if I should tell mom. They looked like mom and dad arguing. It was quite scary. Trunks is slipping on the whole Pan thing, and he hasn't told Pan yet. Which Pan hasn't made no move to tell either. Man! I want to hook them up.... but they said to stay out of it. Well, Pan said not to tell Trunks, that she will tell him when she is ready, and Trunks said not to tell Pan. Plus I made the sayian honor to Trunks. I can't break that! Daddy spends all day in the GR, Mom can't stand it. But I know she still loves him. Pan is not sure whether to tell Trunks, because Marron likes him. I tell her not to care about Marron, but she thinks that she will ruing her friendship with Pain. Oh, my name for Trunks is Pain now. Marron is always trying to get Pain to like her.... but I know he dosn't. Marron needs to back off. I mean, Trunks likes someone....who is like.......not ditzy and..... well..... like Pan. Which of course he likes Pan. Oh, diary.... i don't know. I just wish Marron would just go away! She is such a ditz! She has no clue what is going on around her! There was a fight at school a few days ago, and she was right there watching it. And in the hall way everyone was talking about it. Then she saw me and a few friends talking about it, and she started eavesdropping. Then she asked: There was a fight? SHe is so stupid! Well, I could go on and on about her but I won't waste my ink! Well, I have to go.... Mom wants me. Byes for now Diary.  
  
~~~ Bra~~~ ( That is what Bra wrote in her diary.) Then Bra went down to the lab  
  
~~~~ Pan's room~~~  
  
" How to get back at Goten? Oh! I know!" Pan said to herself and ran downstairs into the kitchen, the backway. Goten finished watching tv and went to the guest room which was his room upstairs and was snooping. Pan grabbed what she needed and started setting it up... careful not to let Goten hear her.......  
  
  
  
A/N: CLIFFY! What is Pan going to do to Goten? I know! ANd so does my friend! And I told you I hated marron and there will be bashings....so there!  
  
Goten: So.....When is she coming?  
  
Pan-Chan: She'll be here.  
  
Trunks: So Juvinile..... * ding dong * PIZZA!  
  
* Trunks runs to get the pizza *  
  
Pan-Chan: There she is!  
  
Heather: Hey Pan-Chan! I love the story!  
  
Pan-Chan: I am so glad! YAY! Did you hear that Goten?!  
  
Heather: What?! Goten is here!?  
  
Pan-Chan: Yep.... hold on.. GOTEN! HEATHER'S HERE!  
  
Goten: huh? Where? oh, hey....*shyly*  
  
Heather:*blushes* Hey Goten.  
  
Pan-Chan: Goten, go show her your teddy bear collection...  
  
Goten: Pan-Chan! You weren't sopposed to tell any body!  
  
Heather: Teddy bears? I LOVE Teddy Bears!  
  
Goten: You do? Then follow me... my lady..  
  
Heather: Why thank you kind knight.* Both blush*  
  
Pan-Chan and Truks: Ain't that cute....  
  
Pan-Chan: Come on... let's have some pizza.  
  
Trunks: No way! That is my Pizza...  
  
Pan-Chan: Please! I'll get Mr. Hippity-Hop.  
  
Trunks: Ok, Here have some pizza..  
  
Pan-Chan: Thank you..... Well hope you liked the chappy! I'll Have the next one out sometime this weekend! REVEIW!!! AND NOO FLAMES!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	7. Goten.....The Chicken

To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question  
  
A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry little late.....just tired..........and I would like to tell Ms. Marron Rulzz that she should get a life and stop telling people what they are.... when she dosn't know who they are! And I did say that I hated Marron and that there will be bashings! And i don't hate blondes! My best friend; Heather, the one that helped me on this one!, is a blonde! So if Ms. Marron can't read ' If you like Marron turn back now! ' then she needs to go back to Kindergarten! Because she needs to learn how to read! Ok, sorry to all of you, but I just had to say that. Did I or did I not tell you that I hated Marron and to turn back if you liked Marron? Please tell me if I didn't! Because I belive I did, or am I losing my sanity?! Ok, I am sorry.... agian ... for this to all of you. Thanks to all you reviewed!!! Except for one... I am not going to say ne names.. * cough, cough * Ms. Marron rulzz forever! Oh, did I say that? Well on to the story before I get really mad.  
  
Trunks: Pan-Chan, calm down....  
  
Pan-Chan: Ok, since you asked so sweetly.... he he.  
  
Trunks: .......he he... * blushes *  
  
Pan-Chan: Where is Goten.... and while I am on the subject.... where in Kami's sake is Heather?  
  
Trunks: hmmmmm  
  
Pan-Chan: Awww! There they are! * Looks out window * That is soo Kawai! ( not sure if spelled it write.. if didn't please tell me)  
  
Trunks: Huh? Oh, looky there.... Goten and Heather sitting in a tree....  
  
Pan-Chan: Know what is funny about that?  
  
Trunks: Nani?  
  
Pan-Chan: They really are in tree! hahaha  
  
Trunks: he he hahahaha  
  
Pan-Chan: Let's just leave them be.....he he.. I have to do the disclamier.... Oh, here... i found him under a pillow on the couch * hands Trunks Mr. Hippity-Hopp*  
  
Trunks: YAY! I was wondering where he was! Thanks!  
  
Pan-Chan: No prob. Trunks...* walks off to type disclaimer while Trunks skips to the kitchen for a snack* * singing * Adrienne, I thought I knew you.... Once agian, you used me, used me..... Adrienne, I should have left you..... Long before you used me, used me up.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own ne form of Dbz... And I don't own ' Adrienne ' by The Calling.... even though I have it stuck in my head.... I just got the CD yesterday... it is really good..... they sorta sound like Creed..... Well on to the story...... * starts to hum ' Adrienne ' * And sorry that it is short... ^_^ No flames...  
  
~~~Goten...the chicken! ~~~  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
" How to get back at Goten? Oh! I know!" Pan said to herself and ran downstairs into the kitchen, the backway. Goten finished watching tv and went to the guest room which was his room upstairs and was snooping. Pan grabbed what she needed and started setting it up... careful not to let Goten hear her....  
  
Pan grabbed the flower, honey, chicken feathers, buckets and some rope. She ran to the hallway while Goten already was intune with snooping, through all the old stuff in the extra bedroom. Pan tied the rope to a pole and sat it on the top of the door, she put flower in that bucket , mixed with lots of honey. Then she put anouther bucket next to it for when he shuts the door to rampage into Pan and his room it would dump it's contents on him before he can say ' Pan, I am going to get you!'. Then Pan put the chicken feathers in the bucket and cleaned up and ran to her and Goten's room.  
  
She sat on her bed and started doing her homework.....  
  
" Goten!" Pan yelled, hiding the laughter in her voice. " Huh?" Goten yelled back. " Could you bring me my bandanna?" " Sure, where is it?" Goten said, putting back the box of pictures. " In the hallway bathroom." Pan said , hiding her snikering. Goten got up..... saw that the door was partially open so he opened it, and "Crash!" The bucket of honey and flower pored on him. He slammed the door angrily, and the bucket of chicken feathers fell on him, " Swoosh". Then Goten was walking awkwardly to his bedroom, when he slipped on some oil that Pan had put out.( Sorry, I thought it would be funny if he fell.) " Slip" " Thud" Goten slipped on the oil and landed on the floor with a THUD! When he got up, he could hear Pan laughing histerically. He got up and went to the room and stood in the doorway with a emotionless face. " Pan! I am gonna KILL you!" Goten yelled, still no emotion fell opon his face. " Uncle Goten, it was a joke.... please.... don't kill me...." Pan said, a bit scared now. She didn't think Goten would get this mad. Goten saw how scared Pan looked and busted out laughing, falling on the floor. " Goten! What are you laughing at? You were just mad and now you are lauging so hard you have tears!" Pan said, a bit mad and confused. "hahaha Just the way you looked! I was just joking! That was funny!" Goten said in between laughs. " Well, chicken Man, I should be the one lauging! I was the one who started this..." Pan said, helping her Uncle chicken Goten up. Goten got up, and said that he was going to get a shower to get the honey and feathers off. Pan, however started laughing, after she thought about what happend she was on her bed laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Goten got out of the shower and Pan was sitting on her bed doing her homework. Goten was already dressed and sat down beside her and began to set up for a game of Tekken 2. Pan, wasn't doing her homework, but thinking. She decided to ask Goten.  
  
" Uncle Goten? Can I ask you something?" Pan said, unsure if she should ask, Goten might not understand. " Sure Panny.What about?" Goten said as he stopped what he was doing and turned around to face his niece. Pan slid back and Goten got stiuatied. " Um.... I'm not sure if I should......" Then Pan goes off into Trunks lala land. " Not sure you should what?" Goten said, concern obviously in his tone. " Panny?" Goten asked after not getting a responce from Pan. " Huh? Oh... sorry." Pan said, blushing a bit. Goten asked," Where did you go... I mean you were starring off into space..." " Oh...", Pan is sorta in and out of it," The most wonderful place...sigh...... Trunks land..." " Oh, well since we are on the subject... you arn't alone.." " What do you mean by that Uncle Goten?" Pan said, wondering what he meant by that. " I mean I was sparring with Trunks the other day and he spaced out and saying something about PannyLand." Pan just blushed. " He finally got out of it b/c I was laughing as hard as I could. Then I asked him have a good time in PannyLand?? He just blushes. I don't know why. Who would like a tomboy like you??" Goten said, regreting telling Pan about Trunks's feelings. Then Pan slaps him. *SLAP* " What was that for?" Goten said rubbing his arm, Pan hits pretty hard when she is mad. " For sayiong that no one would like me because I am a tomboy." Pan said flatly, still a glare shown on her face. " I didn't mean it Panny." Goten says. ' He went to Panny land?' Pan thinks, a red line forming on her face. " Well, don't tell Trunks I told you... ok." Goten said getting up. " Ok." Pan says and turns on the tv, but can't seem to get Trunks out of her head. The phone begins to ring. "Hello?.... oh hey bra...around 5:15..ok.....tell him that is fine....oh yeah....tell Trunks that i would like to go to PannyLand with him....don't worry about it Bra, he will know what I am talking about....he he... ok....see ya later.... tell Trunks I'll see him at 5:15 then. Ok... ja-ne Bra!" Pan hangs up the phone, and picks up her and goten's room. It is mostly Goten who messes it up. She looks at the clock and it says 5:14. She puts the trash in the trash can and the front door bell rings. Before she could open the door, she hears her dad open the door.  
  
" Hey Gohan." Trunks says.  
  
A/n: Cliffy!( I think) What is Gohan going to say....even though he knows about this tutoring thing. He is overprotective Gohan. Hope nothing happens.... Please Read and Review!! Thanks to all who reviewed! THIS IS NOT A THANK YOU TO THE RUDE ONE.... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!  
  
Trunks: your scaring me...  
  
Pan-Chan: I am sorry..  
  
Trunks: Is Goten and Heather still out side?  
  
Pan-Chan: Yep, still yapping...  
  
Trunks: I think they like each other.  
  
Pan-Chan: Naw dip, Sherlock.  
  
Trunks: Well, you don't have to get in a hissy fit..  
  
Pan-Chan: Sorry, I am just mad at that reviewer... she dosn't even know me.. she didn't even leave her e-mail addy.... the coward..  
  
Trunks: You sound like Dad.  
  
Pan-Chan: Oh Kami! I do!  
  
Trunks: He he.... looks like you hang aroung him to much..  
  
Pan-Chan: I guess I do.... well I am sorry this chapter is so short.... I have to go wash my dogs....Trunks is going to help...  
  
Trunks: I am?!  
  
Pan-Chan: Yes you are....* sweetly *  
  
Trunks: Ok..... But I get to do Comet!  
  
Pan- Chan: No! You do Jessie! I do Comet!  
  
Trunks: I don't wanna wash her! She is so aggravatin`!  
  
Pan-Chan: Let's just wash the dogs together.... ok?  
  
Trunks: Ok!  
  
Then we go off and fill up the wash tubs for them...  
  
Ja-ne!  
  
Hope ya'll liked it! i did! And I am really sorry it is sooooo short! WEll, gtg! Dogs to wash, and a certain lavender haired brother of Bra's to get soaked! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! BYES!!!!!! 


	8. ~~ Review Special YAY!! Only 10 though.....

To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question...  
  
A/N: Hey! 10 reviews!!! YAY!! I am soooo happy.... but not close to my final goal of 50.... but as I promised I will have a review special .... b/c I have 10!!! YAY!! So on with my SPECIAL!!  
  
  
  
( I am going to do this a bit different from others..... ^_^)  
  
Pan-Chan: TRUNKS!!!! GOTEN!!!!! HEATTHEER!!!!  
  
Trunks, Goten,Heather: Pan-Chan... are you all right?!  
  
Pan-Chan: Yes, I am fine but just.....soo......EXCITED!!  
  
Goten: Why....May I ask?  
  
Pan-Chan: I HAVE 10 REVIEWS!!!!! It's not a lot but I have reviews!!  
  
Trunks: Congrats! * runs and grabs me and spins me in a circle*  
  
Goten: * whispers * Heather..... Is there somthing alittle ' friendly' with them?  
  
Heather: * whispers * I don't know Goten.....  
  
Pan-Chan: he he.... Ok.. i am getting dizzy now... he...he... * Trunks puts me down and I wobble a bit and then fall on the floor.. and bust out laughing... then the rest start while Trunks helps me up*  
  
Trunks: Here..* hands hand to help me up *  
  
Pan-Chan: Thanks Trunks.... and for you two... I am glad I bring humor to your lives.  
  
Heather: Hey Sorry Pan-Chan... It was just really FUNNY!! HAHAHAHHAAH  
  
Goten: Ditto..HAHAHAHAHA  
  
* Those two fall on the floor laughing so hard *  
  
Trunks: Well, who are the reviewers?  
  
Pan-Chan: * Finally not seeing double * OH yeah! I almost forgot! * Walks over to the computer.. Trunks follows and Goten and Heather are still laughing *  
  
Pan-Chan: Lets... see... Sayian Girl, Bra Briefs, Ms. Marron For ever rulezzzz....WHAT!? SHE CALLED ME A PRICK!?!  
  
Trunks: NANI!?  
  
Pan-Chan: This little baka called me a PRICK!! I am going to get her!!!* starts to power up*  
  
Trunks: Calm down Pan-Chan.... I'll do the honors.....* powers up to SS and starts to fly out the window *  
  
Pan-Chan: No... that's ok Trunks... you don't have to beat her into a pulp.. one of the reviewers already has done that.... Plus... all the marron haters that she sent that review out to will be out to get her.......  
  
Trunks: Sure.... I guess ..... So... who are the rest? You only named..um hold on........ 3.  
  
Pan-Chan: Oh.. hold on.....Eschicky, PannyChan16, Person , Ills , JD , Z, and Eschicky.( Eschicky reviewed twice )  
  
Trunks: Were they nice? * still mad at Marron for ever rulezz *'  
  
Pan-Chan: Yeah, except that Marron for ever rulezzz....grrr  
  
Goten: * Whispers * Heather... did you see how mad Trunks got?  
  
Heather: * ditto * Yeah.... It's like he.... lik-  
  
Goten: Likes her... right?  
  
Heather: exactly!  
  
Trunks and Pan-Chan: What are you two whispering about? huh huh? * looking at them with that ' look ' *  
  
Heather and Goten : Nothing!  
  
Trunks: Sure.....  
  
Pan-Chan: Ditto..... Trunks could you Pulease..... get me a sandwhich?  
  
Trunks: If I do.... can I have a cookie?  
  
Pan-Chan: Yes... and Mr. Hoppity Hop can have one too..  
  
Trunks: Ok! * runs to the kitchen to get the sandwhich and the cookies *  
  
Pan-Chan: Well I would like to say one thing to all of the reviewers... except * cough, cough * Marron for ever rulezz.... she needs to get a life and stop telling me what I am! Well to all of you reviewers except Marron for ever rulezzz.........  
  
.............................. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Takes a big breath *  
  
Goten and Heather:........* sweat drop *  
  
All of the reviewer....Marron for ever rulezzz is not present: Um...... your welcome......  
  
Pan-Chan: Thanks! Oh here ya go! * hands out 2 bars of Milky Way bars..*  
  
Goten: Can't we have one?* pointing to Heather and him *  
  
Pan-Chan: Sure... why not? * throws 2 bars to Goten and 2 to Heather*  
  
Goten: YAY!!!!* devours it in 2 seconds*  
  
Heather: Thanks Pan-Chan! * ditto*  
  
Pan-Chan: No prob. for my best friend!  
  
Trunks:Hey! I though I was your best friend? * gives puppy face while setting down my sandwhich and his cookies.*  
  
Pan-Chan: * can't say no to those eyes..^_^* You are! She is my Best Friend too, so is Goten.  
  
Trunks: oh....ok!* runs off to get mr. hoppity-hop*  
  
Pan-Chan: Thanks agian to all of the reviewers!  
  
AOTR-your welcome.  
  
Trunks: you gonna eat that other half? * looks at other half of sandwhich *  
  
Pan-Chan: Here.. you can have it.  
  
Trunks: REALLY!?  
  
Pan-Chan: Yep.  
  
Trunks: Thanks! * gives me a kiss on the cheek *  
  
Pan-Chan: * blush *  
  
Heather: * whispers to Goten* Do you think.. you know.... like each other?  
  
Goten: * whispers to Heather* I don't know... maybe......  
  
Pan-Chan: Whatcha whisperin` about over there?  
  
Goten: um.....nun ya!  
  
Pan-Chan-humph.  
  
Trunks: You shownd pike fadter Phan-Ghan. * says while eathing *  
  
Pan-Chan: huh? Can't understand what you are saying....  
  
Trunks:* gulp * I said.. You sound like father Pan-Chan.  
  
Pan-Chan: oh.... I do... I need to spend less time with him....  
  
Trunks: Look! Dragon Ball is on!  
  
Pan-Chan: WHERE!?  
  
Trunks:* already watching tv * On....t.....v....  
  
Pan-Chan: Moove over Boxer Boy!  
  
Trunks: k....* moves over *  
  
Goten and Heather: * just look at us and shake their heads.... then sit down on the floor, and watch tv...*  
  
Pan-Chan: Well g2g... and thanks to all who reviewed! Except someone.....( GRRR!) And sorry to Dark*Princess*Pan.... I used the same name for Trunks's bunny... so now his name is Mr. Hoppity-Hop. Well byes! If I get 20 reviews then I'll have anouther special!!! The next chapter will be out tomarrow!!! BYES!! And don't forget to read and Review and most of all don't forget about me!!!  
  
Trunks: shhhh....  
  
Pan-Chan: Sorry.....* transfixed on the tv *  
  
Goten: bye people!  
  
Heather: Yeah thanks!  
  
Pan-chan and Trunks: SHHH!!* then turn around to get absorbed by the tv *  
  
Heather and Goten: geez...  
  
Ps: Yes..... Dragon Ball exsists in my specials....but not my story..... it would be wierd if I had Dbz characters watching there mom's and grandpa's and dad's.....so DB exsists in my specials but not my story.. and thanks to all!!!! byes!! Next chapter will be out tomarrow!!! What will Trunks say about the Pannyland thing? What will Pan and Trunks do? Will Pan or Trunks ever tell one anouther? And where is Vegeta in this story?! And last but not least: Is Bra going to start to like Goten and forgive him? huh? The answers to all of these questions will be out in the next chapter! I have a funny thing with Vegeta and the lawn mower and a special chore he has to do...... Bulma told him he had to do all of these things.. or no GR.... REALLY FUNNY!!! Heather dosn't even know about this!! IT IS REALLY FUNNY!!!! 


	9. The Lawn Mower!!

A/N: Hey Guys!!! Finally got this out! Well here ya go! And don't forget to review!!!  
  
Last Time  
  
Pan hangs up the phone, and picks up her and goten's room. It is mostly Goten who messes it up. She looks at the clock and it says 5:14. She puts the trash in the trash can and the front door bell rings. Before she could open the door, she hears her dad open the door.  
  
" Hey Gohan." Trunks says.  
  
~~~ The Lawn mower! ~~~  
  
Pan hears her Trunks say hi and decides to save him from her dad. " Hey Trunks!" Pan says, Gohan gives her the overprotective dad look. " Hey, Panny!" Trunks says, relieved he dosn't have to deal with Gohan, who was now staring daggers at him. " Gohan...." Videl says sternly. " Yes, Ma'am..", Gohan says, hangs his head down in defeat, and walks to the kitchen. " Is your dad always like that?" Trunks said, loosing his collar. " No, just when guys come over. He hardly ever does that.." Pan said walking up the stairs. " Oh, but..... nevermind.. hey, where's Goten?" Trunks says, walking into Goten's and Pan's room. " Um, I think in the extra room, snooping." Pan pushes some of the things off of her bed. ( the bunks are really big) Trunks sits down looking around. He hasn't seen it since before they moved Goten in there. Then Trunks sees a picture. It was at Pan's 6th birthday, when Trunks gave Pan her orange bandanna, which he made from Goku's fighting gi. " Hey, Pan , remember that?" Trunks was holding the picture laying down on the bed. " Heh, yep. That was the year you gave me my badanna. Worn it ever since." Pan said, sitting down. Trunks sat up, and scooted over so Pan could sit down. " Yeah, your mom took it right when you jumped on me.", Trunks said remembering that day. " Yeah, it was right after your mom made Vegeta go mow the lawn." Pan said , beginning to laugh. " Yeah... that was the funniest sight ever!"  
  
~~~~ Flashback: Pan's 6th Birthday ~~~~  
  
The party had begun about 30 minutes ago, and Pan, Trunks, Goten , and Bra were playing tag. Bulma has just called Vegeta from the gravity room.  
  
" Vegeta, while the kids are playing, and before we take the presents outside for Pan to open them..." Bulma began, but was cut off by Vegeta. " What do you want me to do, woman...." Vegeta said, fearing the worst. " I want you to mow that jungle out there." " You want me to WHAT?!", Vegeta said, obviously he didn't want to do no human chore." I want you to mow the lawn!" Bulma commanded. " I refuse to stoop down to a human's level.... no offense to you..." Vegeta had said.( I know.... not really Vegeta charachter..) " VEGETA! MOW THE LAWN!! NOW!" Bulma yelled. Pan stopped and Trunks ran into her making both of them fall. " Why did you stop Panny?" 6 yr. old Trunks said. " Listen." Chibi Pan said. Pan and Trunks listened to Bulma yell at Vegeta to mow the lawn while Goten and Bra were still playing tag.  
  
" Fine woman!" Vegeta said,realizing he could not win this battle. " Thank you Veggie." Vegeta just grunted at the nickname.  
  
" You wanna watch?" Pan said. " Sure, there's nothing funnier than watching dad mow the lawn. So Trunks and Pan ran to the glass door and sat down waiting for the show to begin.  
  
Vegeta had gotten the lawn mower out and put gas in it. Then he took it out of the shed and told it to start. The lawnmower sat there, not moving. " I told you to move! Now MOVE!" Vegeta yelled at the inanimate object. Inside Pan and Trunks were laughing there heads off. Vegeta started powering up a ki blast when he saw Bulma in the window pointing to a cord on the side of the contraption. Vegeta saw this cord and pulled it. Nothing happened. Then he pulled the cord agian and the lawn mower started. Then VEgeta let the cord go and the lawn mower was speeding away from him. Trunks and Pan where still laughing there heads off, rolling on the floor. Vegeta was chasing the lawn mower around and the lawn mower swung by a tree, but Vegeta ran right into it. Trunks and Pan stopped laughing and saw Vegeta run into the tree and burst into a fit of laughter. Vegeta finally caught up with the lawn mower, but to notice to see that the lawn was cut. He then blew up the mower and walked inside, and smirked at Trunks and Pan who looked at him and laughed at him b/c he had grass all over his hair. Then vegeta powered up and the grass perished and he powered down and walked to the gravity room. Bulma called everyone to the backyard to watch Pan open her presents. Everyone walked outside while Pan ran out and Trunks was in hot persuit. Pan sat down in front of the presents and Trunks sat on the other side with Goten and Bra. Finally Pan came to Trunks's. She opened it and it was a orange bandanna. " It's from Goku's fighting gi." Trunks said. "I love it!" Pan said. Jumping up and down and jumped on Trunks to give him a hug. Right at that moment Videl had taken the picture. And on the side of a tree was a smirking Vegeta.  
  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
" Yeah, your dad couldn't mow a lawn if his life depended on it." Pan said while getting her school books out. " Yeah." Trunks said also getting his books out. " So, where to begin?" " Um, I don't really get the...uh.... that war.....um.......with ......um.....that....guy....and um he killed those people..." Trunks said. He obviously didn't get it enough to remember. " World War Two?" Pan said. " Yeah! That's it! With uh..what's his name?" " Hitler?" " Yeah!" " Ok, then . We will start with WWII and go from there." Then Pan began teaching Trunks about WW2.  
  
~~~Bra's house ~~~  
  
Bra was writing in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary, March 6  
  
Trunks has just left to Pan's, she is tutoring him. I had to do something to get them to try to confess. I think I will forgive Goten. You can't stay mad at him. So I called him a few min. ago and we are going to get some ice cream. Dad wasn't the most wonderful person when he found out that I was going some where with ' the son of Kakkorot ' as dad would say it. Oops... The door bell rang. That must be Goten because I feel my dad's ki rising, so..... so long for now Diary.  
  
Bra. : )  
  
Bra closed her diary and put it in her secret place. Then she ran down stairs to get the door. Soon she and Goten were on there way to the ice cream parlor.  
  
Down stairs Bulma was calling for Vegeta.  
  
" VEGETA!" " What Woman!?" Vegeta roared. ( not really ) " I'm going in to town and i need you to mow the back yard and tend to my flower garden. Vegeta's eyes got as big as saucers. " WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled. " Mow the lawn and tend to my flowers!" Bulma commanded." I am a Sayian Prince!" " I don't care if you were the King of all Sayians! YOU WILL MOW IF YOU CARE ABOUT SEEING YOUR PRECIOUS GRAVITY ROOM AGIAN!!!!" " Now, don't go getting drastic." " THEN MOW!" " Fine.." " Ok, and don't forget to do my flowers..." Bulam's voice tralled off. Then she left for the grocery store. " Stupid lawns....flowers.......Sayian Prince's shouldn't have to do this!" Vegeta mumbled as he made his way to the shed to get out the lawn mower. Bulma made it respond to his voice, remembering what happened before. Vegeta told it to mow and it did. Then he started getting agitated b/c it was taking so long so he told it to hurry up and it did, but instead of going in it's path.....it started going after Vegeta. So Vegeta was running from this mower and he has already ran into a tree three times. He was getting tired now. Up on Kami's look-out Dende was having the time of his life.  
  
~~~~ Kami's Look-Out ~~~~  
  
" Dende? What is so funny?" Mr. Popo asked Dende, who was rolling on the ground tears coming from his eyes. " Ah..... Vegeta is running from.....hahahahahhaha" Dende couldn't continue due to the massive laughter. " Runnning from what?" Mr.Popo said putting down his watering bucket. " He's..... he's running from.....from...." " From what?!" Mr. Popo said, getting agitated. ( does he ever get mad?) " He's running from a LAWN MOWER!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHHAAHAHAHHA" Dende finally got it out but looked down at earth only to see Vegeta screaming like a girl running from a lawn mower with an unlimited supply of gasoline. " A what?" Mr.Popo, said as he was having trouble saying due to laughter. Then Dende started laughing even harder and Mr. Popo, remembering the flowers tended to them, but laughing his head off at the same time.  
  
~~~ Back with Vegeta and the lawnmower of Death~~~  
  
" Dosn't this thing need gas!!!???" Vegeta said while running so fast that he was having a hard time getting away from the lawn mower. Then the lawn mower's computer voice said," No, the mower 5000 needs no gas and can go as fast as you Vegeta!" " How.....puff puff.....does this thing know my name?" Vegeta said to himself, while jumping over the pic-nic table for the 10th time. Then lawn mower jumped over it too! " I know your name b/c I only respond to you! Compliments of Bulma" " I will have to talk to that woman about this thing.... that is if I ever can get away from it!" Then he realized that he could blast it and he started forming one but the computer voice spoke again," No use Vegeta. I have a special sealer that deflects you ki blasts!" " Dang!" Vegeta continued to run from the lawn mower.  
  
~~~ Pan's room ~~~  
  
Trunks and Pan just got finished with the history project. " So, do you understand everything?" Pan asked putting up her books. " Yeah. " Trunks said.  
  
" SO.... you are a lawyer?" "Yep." " Ok, if you are a lawyer then I will be a Crime Scene Investigator." Pan said. " Well, I got to get going. If you wanna come over to the house you can..." " Ok, sure. I'll tell my parents and then we can leave." " Ok." Then Trunks and Pan went down stairs and Pan asked her mom if she could go and she said it was fine so they took off.  
  
Bra and Goten decided to go to the arcade and Bra was beating him at laser tag. Back at CC Vegeta was still running from the mower... but he was in SS, still screaming like a girl. Trunks and Pan heard it and they ran inside, Trunks dropped his bag on the couch and they ran to the glass door, the same one that they did at Pan's birthday. " Is....that..... your dad?" Pan said. " Yeah....." " Is he running from a....." She got cut off b/c Trunks started laughing. " a....haha....LAWN MOWER!" Trunks said and continued laughing. " yeah..."Then they both started laughing and they then started laughing so hard they were litterally rolling on the floor. Finally the lawn mower started losing power. And Vegeta stopped and put his hands on his knees and started catching his breath. Then he saw Pan and Trunks laughing and he heard Bulma. He looked over at the flower garden..... and it wasn't a flower garden.... the flowers had been mowed over and had been trampled on. He then tried to fix them but no prevail. Then he heard bulma scream and he swallowed hard and turned around.... to face a very angry bulma and red faced Pan and Trunks b/c they were trying to hold in there laughs. " VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screeched.........  
  
A/N: CLIFFY!!! Hahahahhhhaa I love having this power..... I thought that was pretty funny! How bout' you? TO think Vegeta running from a lawn mower! HAHAHAHA Well, I did Vegeta. So Review! please!!!?  
  
Trunks: That was pretty funny! hahaha  
  
Pan-Chan: I know! HAHAHAHA  
  
Goten : I didn't know I could laugh that hard.  
  
Heather: Ditto...... Hey Goten.. Want some ice cream?  
  
Goten: YEAH!  
  
Then those two go off to the kitchen.  
  
Trunks: Look! Dbz!!!!  
  
Pan-Chan: WHERE!!! I can't miss it!!!!  
  
Trunks: T....V.....  
  
Pan-Chan: WEll... gtg.....don't forget to review!!!  
  
Heather: Pan-Chan ! you won't belive wh--  
  
Pan-Chan and Trunks: SHH!!!!  
  
Heather: Geez.  
  
Pan-Chan: Bye guys! DOn't forget to revew!! Ples! 


	10. Disney Land!

A/N: Hey Guys! Glad you liked the last chappy. Thought I'd put some humor in it..... I am still laughing..... to think... the Prince of all Sayians... Mowing a Lawn!!! hahahahahahahaha Goten: It is not that funny....* turning red from trying to show me it isn't funny* Trunks: Yes it is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Goten: Ok, maybe it is! HAHAHA Heather: I have to admit that that was the funniest thing I have ever read! Pan-Chan: Oh, I'd like to say thanks to the 3 reviewers who made me 3 reviews closer to my 20 review goal.... Bra Briefs, Bunny, Trunks and Pan 4 ever.... THANKS!!!!! Oh, and Trunks your sis. said to keep your bunny at home once and a while. Trunks: I did. I left him at home today, I just thought I would bring him for the heck of it. Pan-Chan: And..... she left a Ps. for you..... and no, I didn't read it. Trunks: Ok.......* walks over to the computer and reads the ps, then he blushes* Goten: * walks over to Trunks while me and Heather go in the kitchen to get 4 sandwhiches* Trunks, dude.... is that sunburn or are you blushing? hehe Trunks: * stares at the kitchen doors * * Then points to the ps.* Goten: * reads the ps.* Well...... Trunks: Well what? Goten: go for it! Trunks: But..... Goten: But nothing! Trunks: I'll think about it.......* Then we come in the room* Pan-Chan: What did she say? Trunks: Oh, nuttin * blushes * Pan-Chan: Sure... well guess I'll do the disclamier so I can do the story! I hope I can get it finished....  
  
Disclamier: I don;t own Dbz or ne form of it! oh and does GT ever come here( USA) Because I really want to see it!!!!!!! Please tell me if it ever will......  
  
~~~ Disney Land ~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
Vegeta stopped and put his hands on his knees and started catching his breath. Then he saw Pan and Trunks laughing and he heard Bulma. He looked over at the flower garden..... and it wasn't a flower garden.... the flowers had been mowed over and had been trampled on. He then tried to fix them but no prevail. Then he heard bulma scream and he swallowed hard and turned around.... to face a very angry bulma and red faced Pan and Trunks b/c they were trying to hold in there laughs. " VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screeched.........  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
" Now..... Bulma.... the mower went mad!! It chased me!!!", Vegeta tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working one bit. " DON'T GIVE ME ONE OF YOU EXCUSES!!!", Bulma yelled. " hahahah, but mom..... It's true...he he It's true! Dad was being chased by the lawn mower..... if you don't belive me, ask Pan.", Trunks said, stifling a laugh or two. " Are they telling the truth Pan?" Bulma said, calming down. " As stupid as it sounds, it's completely true. When Trunks and I walked in the house, we heard a girly scream so we ran back here, and we found Vegeta getting chased by a lawn mower..", Pan said, trying to hold back her laughs. " Well, Vegeta , I guess this isn't one of your excuses.... BUT.... you will have to plant new flowers!" Bulma said, then started going back inside to leave an angry Vegeta and two teenagers... alone with him...... " BRATS! Why didn't you stop it!!!!" Vegeta bellowed. " Because it was so darn funny." Pan stated plainly. " Funny! FUNNY! YOU CALL ME BEING ALMOST RUN OVER FUNNY!!!", Vegeta was getting angrier. "Yes." Trunks and Pan said. " You two are just alike!", Vegeta said, then walked inside to go to the gravity room. " VEGETA! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING!!" Bulma yelled from inside. " Are you SERIOUS!?"Vegeta asked. " YES!" " Fine.....gr...." Vegeta then walked out side, walked past Pan and Trunks who just looked at him and he just smirked at them and then he went to the shed to get the flowers he was sopposed to plant earlier. Then Pan and Trunks went to the game room to play a few rounds of laser tag and play some other games. Bra was in the living room watching tv when the two walked in.  
  
" What was so funny, Trunks?", Bra asked... not noticing Pan. " Vegeta got chased by the lawn mower....screaming like a girl.", Pan said. " PAN!?" Bra screeched. " Yeah?" " What are you doing here?" " Well, after Trunks and I got finished with studing then he asked me if I wanted to come over and try and beat him..... and I will too!" Pan said walking by Bra. " Will not!" Trunks retorted. " Will so." Pan said. They continued arguing till Bra couldn't hear no more and Bra just looked at them. " They really need to tell... they are going to drive me CRAZY with thier arguing! They sound like mom and dad!" Bra stated as she walked to her room to do some home work.  
  
~~~ Game room ~~~  
  
" I still say you can't beat me Panny! Remember I am a Prince!", Trunks stated proudly. "Prince of what? Losers?! HAHAHA" Pan said, then rolled on the floor laughing. " Whatever....but I'll still beat ya Pansy!" , Trunks said as he ran to the laser tag room. " What did you call me!" Pan yelled as she chased Trunks to the Laser Tag room. Trunks had grabbed the guns and the gear and started in the maze, while Pan was still getting her stuff. " Watch out Boxer Boy. I'll get ya! MUHAHAHHA" Pan creeplily yelled, then was sensing for his ki...... but couldn't find it. " If you think you can find me by that then you are wrong! This thing has a ki shield! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Trunks had said from somewhere unknown to Pan. " I'll still get ya!" Pan then started running in a direction. Then she found a station where Trunks had marked that the flag was his, so she shot the laser and it was hers. " Take that Trunks!", Pan yelled and ran for the other flags. Then she slowly creeped around the corner. Trunks was on the other side of the wall and was doing the same thing. They both went around at the same time. " HA!" Both yelled. " AHHHH!" Both screamed at the same thing. " Don't ever! Do that agian!" Pan said, once realizing it was Trunks. " Same for you." " Looks like I won!" Pan stated then pointed to the score board. " Whaaa?" Trunks asked disbelivingly. " Ha! Trunks 2 Pan 6!" Pan said and did a victory dance. " Well, then the winner gets the prize! TICKLE ATTACK!" Then Trunks jumped on Pan and started to tickle her. Then Pan started to laugh and skwirm but couldn't b/c of Trunks's wieght. " Ahem." "Huh?" Trunks asked. Then Pan swiftly got up and Trunks landing on the ground. " bra?!" Pan yelled, while blushing. " Yes...." Bra said smirking, " Whatcha doin'?" " Well, I won and Trunks tickled me..... something wrong with that?" " No... Well you dad called and said it was time for you to go home.." " Oh, ok.... Bye Trunks, bye Bra!" Then Pan ran out the room and out the back door, said bye to Vegeta who was actually planting Pansies and then she took off saying bye to Bulma. " So.... Trunks..... is there something you'd like to tell me?" " What do you mean Bra?" " What ever!" Bra then walked out, and heard her mom yell that dinner was ready and got trampled by her dad and Trunks running to the kitchen.  
  
~~~ Son house ~~~  
  
" Sorry Dad, I was playing Laser Tag." Pan said once she got inside. " I didn't think Bra played Laser Tag." Goten said, while chowing down. " And??" " Well, you can't play by your self..." " Duh. Trunks played." , Pan said also chowing down. " oh......so....are yo-" Goten got cut off by Gohan. " Don't temp her Goten.... she might do it!" Gohan said, fearness in his eyes. " What?" Pan said, not getting what it was. " Nevermind Pan. So Bulma sounded mad on the phone...what was wrong?" Gohan said while Videl just looked at him. " OH! Vegeta got chased by a lawn mower and he trampled on her flowers and Bulma got mad.." " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A LAWN MOWER! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Both Goten and Gohan yelled. Videl just laughed to herself. " Yep. You had to see it! It was the funniest thing ever!" " I bet." Gohan said. Goten got up to get dessert. Pan looked at the clocke after eating saw it was 8:30. " I am going to get my shower.." Pan got up and headed upstairs to get her shower.  
  
~~ Upstairs ~~  
  
Pan had just got in the shower and put in The Calling: Camino Palmero. ' I wonder if he likes me? I mean he has been acting a bit strange... hm.... I don't know... I'll figure it out later.' Pan thougt. Pan washed her hair and rinsed and put conditioiner in it. Then she washed herself off and got out. She dried off with her ki and put on her Pj. An X-Large t-shirt she got from the closet and some plaid boxers.( you know those shorts.... can't think of the name) She then turned on the t.v and laid down with her feet at the top of the bed and her head at the bottom. Then goten came in and got his shower. She started watching Boy Meets World. It was the episode where Shawne was trying to convince Corey to ask Topanga out. Didn't that fit her situation well? Then about 20 min. later Goten came out and floated up to the top bunk and got in the same position as Pan.  
  
" So, Goten.... did Bra forgive ya yet?" Pan said switching the channel to Spongebob Squarepants. " I guess... she ain't yelling at me any more, but what I should really ask is..... what is up with you and Trunks?" " Huh? Nothing... nothing at all.,, why?" " No reason." then Gohan knocked on the door. " It's open." Pan said. " Panny, Goten. Guess where we are going tomarrow!" Gohan said excited. " where?!" Both asked, equally excited. " DISNEY LAND!" " NO WAY!" " Yep!" " Is dad coming!?" Goten asked, a bit to excited b/c the bunks were shaking. " GOTEN!" " Sorry." " Yep! Dad is coming with us!" " YAY! Grandpa is coming!" "YAY!" " Well, since dad is coming in the moringing we won't make you go to school and we'll leave around 10:00, after we get packed and stuff, dad is going to transport us." Gohan said. " Cool!" Pan said, " But I can't say bye-" " Call Bra know!" Goten suggested. " That's a great Idea!" Pan screeched, then Goten followed Gohan out of the room to leave Pan to talk.  
  
~~ Phone Call ~~  
  
Bulma: Hello.  
  
Pan: Bulma... is Bra there?  
  
Bulma: Pan. Yeah hold on.  
  
Bra: Pan?  
  
Pan: Hey!  
  
Bra: What;s up?  
  
Pan: I am going to go to Disney Land tomarrow! Grandpa Goku's coming!  
  
Bra: No way! We are going to Myrtle Beach Sc.  
  
Pan: All the way over there?  
  
Bra: Well, mom has a condo there and we are going to stay the weekend.  
  
Pan: Well i just wanted to say bye to ya'll, hold on... Goten's trying to tell me something.  
  
Pan: CRAP!  
  
Bra: What?  
  
Pan: Hurcules' coming!  
  
Bra: That is bad b/c?  
  
Pan: Well, he got word that I broke up with Alex and he got ticked off and then he started saying things like Trunks made me do it and started dissing him and I got mad and punched him into a wall and He yelled at my mom to get me to stop but she said she would have to agree with me and he just called and asked if he was staying the whole weekend, but he staying just Sat. Thank Kami!  
  
Bra: He is such a doof! Well Trunks wants to talk..  
  
Pan: Wai-  
  
Trunks: Hey Panny!  
  
Pan: Hey Trunks. sup?  
  
Trunks: Oh just heard you were leaving and decided to tell my best friend bye.  
  
Pan: Ok, I was going to tell bra to put u on so I could say bye. Goten wanted you to come, but Dad said with Hurcule going that would be too much for Grandpa to Transport.  
  
Trunks: Goku's coming down?!  
  
Pan: Yep. I though Goten told you...  
  
Trunks: Nope, well dad wants me in the Gr, so I guess I'll see ya when we get back.  
  
Pan-Ok, bye Trunks  
  
Trunks: Bye.  
  
Bra: So when are you going to tell him?  
  
Pan: I have to talk to goten.... don't know why but somethings telling me to...  
  
Bra: ok, well I have to pack.  
  
Pan: Ok Bra, See ya when we get back! Byes!  
  
Bra: Bye Pan!  
  
~~ End  
  
" I still can't belive Hurcule's going!" " Tell me about it." Goten said. Goten wasn't that fond of Hurcule. Then Videl came in and told them they better get to bed b.c Goku was coming early. So Pan adn Goten decided to go to bed. Goten went straight to sleep but Pan was thinking about how she was to tell Goten, and soon she found herself into dream land........  
  
A/N: YAY! Finally got it finished! YAY! Boy does my hand hurts..  
  
hope ya'll like it.... please reivew!! Please!! What happens when Goku comes? And what happens in DL? You'll find out next chappy!  
  
Trunks: Pan-Chan can I ask you somthing.  
  
Heather: What's going on Goten?  
  
Goten: Shh... you'll see.....  
  
Trunks: um... will you....ah..... um.... how to say um.....  
  
Pan-Chan: What is it Trunks? * Asks getting worried somthing bad happened*  
  
Trunks: Well, I'll show you instead. * Then puts his hands on my shoulders and kisses me. *  
  
Heather: * gasp *  
  
Goten: * BIG gasp *  
  
Heather: I thought you knew what was happening?  
  
Goten: I thought he was just going to ask.... not..... well you saw!  
  
Heather: Yeah, but I don't belive it!  
  
* Well, you have to breath sometime and we break off.....^_^*  
  
Trunks: Well?  
  
Pan-Chan: YES! * Then he kisses me agian*  
  
Goten: Oh get a room!  
  
Heather: * wacks goten on the head * Shush! Can't you see they are happy! you nut!  
  
Goten: hey! I am no a nut! I am just a bit wierd.  
  
Heather: That's why I love ya!  
  
Goten: Huh!?  
  
Heather: You heard me! Well, since Pan-Chan is a bit..... ocupied..... then well Reivew!!! We hope you like it! I do!  
  
Goten: You mean it?  
  
Heather: I guess you will just have to wait.* then she walks off, and Goten follows*  
  
Well hope you like and this is to Bra Briefs: Did you like? Hope ya did! Well did we answer your Ps.? I think we did..... well tell me what you did! And I really like your stories!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	11. Trunks's Love

A/N: Hey Guys..... sorry it has been a while since last updated..... but I'll make this chappy longer to make up for it... I had to read some fics... and I'd like to thank the reviewers..... except for one.... and I only need 3 more reviews till I will make anouther special for 20! All thanks to Bra Briefs, she made my 17 reveiwer! You are the best!  
  
Goten: Guess no more bad reviews?  
  
Pan-Chan: Nope...  
  
Trunks: I see your happy my love...  
  
Pan-Chan: Trunks! * Then I get up and he embraces me in his arms and then we kiss *  
  
Goten: Oh, get a room!  
  
Heather: How many times do I have to say : KNOCK IT OFF!  
  
Goten: Geez sorry.... but aren't they a little ' too ' happy?  
  
Heather: NO! Not if you found you true love and you are completely happ-- * Heather was cought short by Goten...... he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. They both felt a chill go up there spins...( in a good way ) *  
  
Heather: * Finally breaking it off loss of air * Woah....  
  
Goten: What you said...  
  
Trunks: Ahem...  
  
Pan-Chan: Is there something you'd like to tell us? * I was still in Trunks's embrace. *  
  
Heather: No.  
  
Goten: Yeah! No. You aren't the only ones who hid something.  
  
Pan-Chan: GO goten! GO heather! It's your birthday! uh huh, uh huh...  
  
Trunks: Pan-Chan, Not to be a downer but shouldn't you do the disclamier....  
  
Pan-Chan: I almost forgot! Thanks Trunks-Chan!  
  
Trunks: No prob.* then gives me a little kiss. *  
  
Disclamier: Well it looks like Heather and Goten found each other.... and I don't own ne form of Dbz! Trunks is soo dang HOT! You can't tell me he's not because I know you think he is too! I have a picture of him in my room for crying out loud!  
  
Trunks: You do?  
  
Pan-Chan: Yes, I do... You are just to darn cute!  
  
Last Time:  
  
" I still can't belive Hurcule's going!" " Tell me about it." Goten said. Goten wasn't that fond of Hurcule. Then Videl came in and told them they better get to bed b.c Goku was coming early. So Pan adn Goten decided to go to bed. Goten went straight to sleep but Pan was thinking about how she was to tell Goten, and soon she found herself into dream land........  
  
~~~Trunks's Love ~~~( stupid.....I know.... deal with it... couldn't think of ne thing for this chappy..... ^_^)  
  
" Mornin' Sunshine! "  
  
" Huh?" Pan asked.  
  
Pan rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw who is was...  
  
" GRANDPA!!!!" Pan yelled then jumped out of bed and gave him a huge hug. Goten got up from Pan's yellin' " Dad!" Then Goten jumped out of bed and all three hugged at the same time.  
  
" I've missed you so much Grandpa!" Pan said, hugging her grandpa.  
  
" Yeah, Dad. " Goten said, then he let go because Pan hadn't seen him in soo long and Goten had seen him almost his whole life.  
  
" Me too Pan, Goten. King Kai tells me I should talk to ya'll more often but It's not the same as seeing you." Then Pan let go and Goku backed up to get a good picture of his son and Granddaughter. " Wow, Pan! You really have grown, you look wonderful. And Goten, Can't miss where you get the looks from....he he." " Dad." Goten missed his dad's joking. Pan blushed at the comment, she knew she was pretty, but every one thought she was dead gorgeos. She just didn't know that Trunks was one of those people who thought she was that gorgeos. Gohan knew..... but just didn't want to admit that his daughter was growing up, even though she was only 15. Goku's nose began to twitch. " Is...that... BACON!" Goku said and ran out of the room, leaving the two laughing. " Same old dad.." " Yeah, Grandpa hasn't changed..." Then the two ran down stairs to eat.  
  
" Grandma!" Pan shiercked, even though she knew she was going to be there she hadn't seen her in like 4 months. " Panny, you look gorgeos." Chi-Chi said, and got up to give Pan a hug. " Hey mom!" Goten yelled and ran and gave her a quick hug andk ran to the kitchen. Pan let go and went to the kitchen, Chi-Chi was following, knowing that Videl was going to need help.... she was after all going to feed the one and only Goku.  
  
In the kitchen Goku, Gohan and Goten were cramming food in like there was no tomarrow. And Pan stuffed food, but not to the extnet of he dad, grandpa, and uncle. While all of this was going on.... The briefs were in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina  
  
~~~ Myrtle Beach ~~~  
  
" Trunks!" Bra yelled from the kitchen of their condo. " What do you want....' now'?" Trunks asked irritated, this was the uptenth time Bra had disturbed his thoughts of her.... her the one he loved.... her, Pan. " Did you eat the last piece of cake?!" Bra yelled, she was mad know.... he had aten the last piece of turkey, beef, ham, pie, and know the cake. " Oh, I'm sorry.. I don't remeber but I prob. did.....*sighs*" Trunks said, turning around to go back to his room so he could get some thinking in, before his father called him into the Gravity Room. ' Trunks seems so, sad.... he must really like Pan.... They better tell one anouther before he loses all happieness in life....' Bra thought, regretting yelling at her brother.... but appologizing would do no good, it would only make his feel worse.  
  
" BRAT! YOUR LATE! AGIAN!" Vegeta bellowed from the GR. He had lost time for training because of those dang flowers and now it was because his son, who he know worried about more, was late and unusually unhappy, and he didn't know why. Trunks slowly made his way in to the Gravity Room. He was not in the mood to train. He needed to talk to someone..... ne one... just to tell someone how he felt about Pan, before he loses it. Vegeta told Trunks to get ready. Trunks did as he was told, but he was completely in to it, like he normally was. " Trunks, is there something wrong?" Vegeta asked Trunks who was startled, remembered how mad his dad would get if he knew that his son loved kakkorot's Granddaughter. " No dad. Just a bit tired." " Well, go and get some rest. And tomarrow I expect you not to be late!" " Yes Father." Then Trunks walked out of the Gr into his room. Bra who watched made her way to his room and knocked.  
  
" Come in..." Trunks said and sighed heavily.... but it was a happy sigh. Bra thought it was because he was thinking about Pan. " Trunks, are you ok?" Bra asked, and sat down beside her brother on his bed. " Yeah....." Trunks couldn't explain how he felt.... sad, happy, angry, ashamed... Sad that he 'thought' Pan didn't like him, happy because somewhere something told him everything would work out, angry with himself because he was always shy to talk to a girl about this kind of thing.... especially to Pan and Ashamed of him self... a prince.... to not tell the only girl he loved how he felt. Bra decided to take his mind off of Pan. He was sad, but happy at the same time. " Dad let you off?" " Yeah, thank Kami... I don't think I could bear anouther beating.... even though I love to challenge myself...." Trunks chuckled to himself. " Yeah, oh yeah.... I think Drake likes me.." " No way!" " Yep, and I don't want to be mean but he's not my type." " What is you type? Is he: nutty, a bit on the dumb side...tall.... black hair..... dark eyes....and would his name ryhme with shmoten?" Trunks laughed at this b/c he knew Bral liked Goten and loved to tease her about it. " Oh Trunks! Shut your trap!" " What?" " You buttwhole!" "What?" Trunks repeated, laughing. " Whatever! A few days ago, I was playing Tekken 2 with Pan and guess what?!" " What?" " She won! I thought I ruled the game!" " Well, guess Pan is queen now... I remember when I was sparing agianst her, we were like 9 , she was just like dad...always up for a fight, and it looked like I was winning when somewhere deep down inside, her secret power let loose and she pounded me.... rammed me agianst the wall.... and then she ran over to me, she was crying... and saying something about she was so sorry and stuff and I told her not to worry and I was proud of her. Then I was her frown turn to a smile and she jumped on me and I gave her a hug.." " Really... is Pan that strong?" " Yeah, she is one strong girl. Strongest one I think. Everytime I would see Dad spar with her he would have a smile on his face.... Then after he would say that she was the strongest girl he has ever fought, and that she has a great power hidden deep down inside that when she learned how to release it and control it, she would be the strongest fighters in the world. I have always knew that though. I have always knew that she was wonderful.... no flaw...." Trunks stopped and sighed. Bra finally realized how much Trunks loved Pan.... He really did love her... not one of those crushes that you think you are in love and think you will always love that person forever, but this was true love. She could see it in the was he talked about her... with so much pride, loving, caring.... and she was his eyes when he talked about her, every time he would talk about her, his eyes would brighten, and if you looked at him you could see the pride showing in his eyes and the love he felt for her. If you didn't know him, and you saw him talk about her, you would think he was insane. " You really like her don't you Trunks?" " Yeah I do... I really, really like her Bra. She is perfect, in every way... there is not one flaw..." " Not even her stubborness?" " Not even her stubborness..." Then Trunks continued to talk about Pan, while Bra just sat there and listened because all Trunks wanted was someone for him to talk to and them to listen to him... he just needed someone to listen to him, so he could talk about her and feel like someone actually cared about how he felt, and Bra did. Goten would listen for a while but he would get tired, Trunks didn't blame him.... he did talk alot about her.... but he couldn't help it. So Trunks kept talking about her and Bra listened while at the Son house hold they were getting ready to leave.  
  
~~~ Son's ~~~  
  
Pan was paking her stuff, but she couldn't get her mind off Trunks. Goten noticed but didn't ask. She finished paking and Goten had already went down stairs and she ran down stairs. She put her bags in there capsules and put them in her pocket. " Come on Panny, everybody's ready... just touch my shoulder." Goku told Pan. Pan went over and did as she was told. Soon they were in Disney Land. Then they made there way to the sidewalk and signaled a taxi. They got out and went into the lobby of the Sheraton hotel. Hurcule had to get the most expensive for his daughter. Pan wasn't to say the least bit excited to spend the day with Hurcule. She was still quite ticked at him, and Gohan was mad at him for making her upset. Goten was mad because he dissed his best friend, and his niece... no one disses his niece and gets away with it.  
  
The lobby called to say that Mr. Satan had arrived. Pan, Goten, Goku and Gohan made there way downstairs slowly while Videl was trying to get them to give him a chance... even though she was a bit mad b/c he made her daughter unhappy.  
  
Hurcule spotted the clan and saw that Pan was still very mad. And he was getting a bit scared from Goku's,Gohan's and Goten's stares. But he mostly scared of Goten's glare... if glares could kill.... Hurcule would be dead one million times... it ran chills down Hurcule's spine. Soon they were at Disney Land and Pan spotted an activity she would thourghly enjoy..... she showed Goten and they moved their way to this spot. It was wear one person would challenge anouther person.... it was like an amiture World Tournament. Pan was up first.... she was fighting a tough looking guy.... but his power level made her laugh..... then she got one of Vegeta's looks and the guy spoke.... he told her his name was Kuwabara. And that he was very strong and Pan just laughed.  
  
A/N: Is that a good cliffy? I didn't want to go to far, but I got to where I wanted.... so we all know how much Trunks loves Pan.... but when will they confess!? I know!! And so does Heather. I told you this was going to be a long story! I am still not half way!  
  
Trunks: That was a good chappy.... and I really do care for you that much...  
  
Pan-Chan: Aw.... That's why I love ya!  
  
Trunks: Look at those two...* then he points to Goten and Heather who have been in this adorable position and they fell asleep in each other's arms watching a horror movie..... The Forth Floor.*  
  
Pan-Chan: Don't they look so cute together!  
  
Trunks: heh...  
  
Pan-Chan: Well, I hope you guys liked it! I did! ANd don't forget to press that little blue button.... you know you want to........he he.....Next time.... what is this Kuwabara saying and what does Pan do to Hurcule? What makes her do this? You'll find out soon..... and also....... Will Vegeta ever get out of that stupid Gravity chamber!? Untill next time! Ja-ne!  
  
Pan-Chan,,,, don't forget to review!!! 


	12. Pan's Rage( not as bad as it sounds)

A/N: Hey Guys!! We all are glad that ya'll like the story!! Only 2 more reviews and I will have anouther review special!! To every one who reviewed except someone who we all know... THANKS!!!! And to Trunks's sister : Bra Briefs: who is my number 1 reviewer, thanks girl! I am soo happy people like my story!! * gets up and dances *  
  
Trunks: Um, swettie.... are you alright?  
  
Pan-Chan: Yes.... just happy!  
  
Trunks: * gets up and walks over to me * Hello there georgeous,* kisses my hand* I was just admiring you from afar and was wondering if you would like to dance?  
  
Pan-Chan: Well, there handsome.... I'd love too! * Then Trunks takes my hand and we start dancing and I start laughing*  
  
Heather: They are weird........  
  
Goten: Right...... well, dance?  
  
Heather: Yes. * Then they start dancing*  
  
*Trunks and I stop b/c we started getting dizzy*  
  
Pan-Chan: I....uh.... think I should write the disclamier but... after I stop seeing two computers...  
  
Trunks: I am going to get some asprirn... I just ran into the wall.... * walks toward a wall* Is that the door? ..... ow....* runs into the wall *  
  
Goten: Trunks, why don't you sit down..... I'll go get the asprin...  
  
Trunks: Yeah..... that seems .... like a good..... idea...  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Dbz, or ne form of Dbz: WHY!!!!?? Since I don't own it... then don't sue..  
  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
Hurcule spotted the clan and saw that Pan was still very mad. And he was getting a bit scared from Goku's,Gohan's and Goten's stares. But he mostly scared of Goten's glare... if glares could kill.... Hurcule would be dead one million times... it ran chills down Hurcule's spine. Soon they were at Disney Land and Pan spotted an activity she would thourghly enjoy..... she showed Goten and they moved their way to this spot. It was wear one person would challenge anouther person.... it was like an amiture World Tournament. Pan was up first.... she was fighting a tough looking guy.... but his power level made her laugh..... then she got one of Vegeta's looks and the guy spoke.... he told her his name was Kuwabara. And that he was very strong and Pan just laughed.  
  
~~~ Pan's rage ~~~( not as bad as it sounds.)  
  
" So, little girl... you really think you can stand a chance?", Kuwabara asked, while he crossed his arms. " Kuwabara, you have no idea how miniscule your power level is...." Pan paused. "What? To Hurcule..... but not to some little brat!" Kuwabara boasted. " No, to me! I could snap you like a tooth pick if I wished..... so don't temp me." Pan said, uncrossing her arms but still had that smirk on her face. Some women in the crowd started talking. " If I was that girls parents.. I would set her in the ring with that man." one said. " Yeah, they must be crazy!" anouther said. Goten, who heard them slowly scooted over to their conversation and said, " So, that's this Pan I've been hearing about.." Goten said, and glanced at the women. " She's famous, young man?" The first woman asked. " Yeah! Didn't you know?" " No...." Then Goten walked up to the ring and motioned Pan to come over. " Would you excuse me, Kuwabara." Pan told, not asked. " Oh, is this your boyfriend? He won't beable to help!" He laughed.  
  
" Pan, don't kill him. We don't want to be charged with murder..." " Fine. No fun, but.... I can atleast knock him unconsious." " Sometimes Pan, you sound just like Vegeta." Pan walked back over to Kuwabara. " Are you ready, hot shot?" Pan said in an icy voice. Goten heard and got shivers. Kuwabara looked abit more scared. " Sure, little girl." Then he got into position. " You are never going to win if you don't streach..... but, you won't win if you did either." Pan said and got into postion. The smirk still never showed ne signs of disapearing. Kuwabara lunged at Pan. Which Pan moved out of the way with ease, and sleathly got behind Kuwabara and got him in a strangle hold. Before Kuwabara could relize what happened he was being helf by the little girl. " So easily, a match can turn on you. Don't mess with me weakling. Or you will shurly regret it!" Pan said icily to him. Hurcule had walked over b/c he heard that some girl is fighting a tough looking guy named Kuwabara. Hurcule walked over and his eyes got as big as saucers. " P..P...P....P...PAN!" Hurcule stuttered. Hurcule was going to jump in and stop this nonsense.... there was no way Pan could win, he thought. Then he spotted Goten and Goten looked at him and gave anouther glare which got Hurcule so scared he ran out of that crowd screaming like a girl. Soon Pan had knocked Kuwabara unconcious and she was declared the winner and she was getting bored with fighting these weaklings. So Pan and Goten ran to a ride called," Satan ".( a/n: Stupid I know... I couldn't think of ne thing scary..)  
  
~~~ Myrtle Beach ~~~  
  
Trunks and Bra were playing the Playstation in the living room while Bulma was fixing dinner. " You can't beat me Trunks!" Bra said. " Yeah I can! If I can beat Pan at this then I can beat you!" Trunks said and laughed. They were playing some fighting game. " Y..You beat P...Pan at this?" Bra stuttered... She played agianst Pan and they played for atleast 6 hrs. and she still didn't beat her... the score was 46 to 0.. Trunks so far has won every one the score was 10 to 0. " Yeah, like after 16 straight hours of playing it.... around 5:00 when we started and we stopped at 6:00 in the morning...." Trunks said and killed Bra's character. Bra didn't notice, but Trunks started it over ne ways. " What was the score?" Bra said, after picking her favorite character: Kurama. " Um.... 500 to 501." Trunks said and picked his favorite fighter: Hiei. " No way....." Bra said , but she had to concentrate on fighting.  
  
" VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled for the like 100 time. Vegeta who heard.. but ignored but he was training. " VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!! OR I WILL GET RID OF THAT GRAVITY MACHINE AND YOU WILL HAVE TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR DAYS IN THE LAB.... WITH ME!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled agian. This time Vegeta listened.... the last thing he wanted was to stay in the lab with the ' woman' especially when she is mad. " What do you want Woman!" Vegeta yelled from the hallway. " Your dinner is ready. Almighty King of the Monkeys!" " Woman! Don't you call me that!" Vegeta said as he walked into the kitchen," BRATS!" Trunks and Bra walked in. Bra didn't look to happy and Trunks was just a little to jolly. " What's wrong Bra?" Bulma asked, getting Vegeta's plate. " I lost to Trunks..... agian.." " It can't be that bad swettie." " It is." " 50 to 0" Trunks said grinning ear to ear. " You don't have to rub it in." " Yes I do! That is my job!" Trunks said and started eating.  
  
~~~ Disney Land... 2 hrs. Later ~~~  
  
" Panny don't be mad at me." Hurcule pleaded to Pan. " Why!? You dissed my best friend and you dissed me!" Pan yelled, she was mad now. " That boy is trouble.... I know it!" " You have no clue who he is! You just know him because he beat you in that exhibition match! He was 9 yrs. old for crying out loud! You only met him for 30 min! You don't know Trunks at ALL!" Hurcule just looked at her, she had never yelled at him like this. " I just do! You cannot see him ever agian Pan!" Videl and the boys heard Pan yelling and Hurcule pleading and yelling and decided not to get hurt..... not by Hurcule but by Pan. " YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T SEE! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE NE!"  
  
" Pan, don't you yell at me! And ne ways, it isn't right for a girl and boy being best friends." " AND WHY NOT! HE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE I COULD REMEMBER! AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID NE THING ABOUT IT TILL NOW!" Gohan, Goku and Goten could feel Pan's ki rise. " Woah... is that Pan?" Goten said. " Yeah... wonder what wrong?" Gohan and Goku said. " I don't know... but I don't want to find out.." Goten said, but he knew why Pan's ki was sky rocketing... it always did when someone was talking about Trunks badly.  
  
" You need to give Alex anouther chance Pan!" " NO I DON'T! THAT MORON, HE WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT A GIRL RIGHT IF IT HIT IN THE HEAD!" Pan said, she was beyond ticked. " I DON'T LIKE THAT BOY AND I DON'T TRUST HIM!" Hurcule yelled back. Everyone at DL was running away b/c rocks and some of the rides were coming apart b/c of Pan's energy. " You can diss me.... but YOU CAN'T DISS TRUNKS! NO ONE DOES! IF THEY DO! THEN THEY HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!" Pan yelled....getting angrier. " I don't want to hurt you Pan... but I don't like him.." " Well you asked for it and your getting it!" Pan started to power up.... Hurcule saw this and started backing away. Goku felt her ki sky rocket more and he ran over to the spot, Gohan Goten and Videl in close persuit. " Pan! Don't!" Goku walked up to her, he had to go super just to stay on the ground her power was so great. Pan made no move to stop, all her senses were shut off.... she was acting just like Vegeta..... she was ready to kill. She put her hands together and said," Hurcule... look at the birdy!" And she started a ki blast. " KA......ME........HA.....ME......." " Pan!" Gohan and Goten yelled. " PAn! STOP!" Goku yelled. This time Pan heard. She turned around and she ran to her Grandpa and started crying into his chest. Goku powered down and held her. Videl ran over to Hurcule to see what was wrong and he told her. All Videl could say was" My baby's growing up..." Gohan ran to his wife and asked her what happened and when she finished his face turned pale. " What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked. " They have patially bonded....... but they just don't relize it." Gohan said and Videl gasped. Goten was walking beside Goku with Pan still crying in Goku's arms. Videl, Gohan, and Hurcule started walking up to the rest. Hurcule stayed behind and walked behind them. " It's alright panny." Goku said, running his fingers threw Pan's hair. But all Pan could do was cry. Goten knew something had set her off other than Hurcule because she never cried..... or atleast not alot.  
  
They got to the hotel room and Pan had stopped crying and every time Hurcule would look at her she would glare at him. Videl and Gohan asked Pan if she was alright and she said she was. They were going to a restaruant and Pan did't want to go, and Goten decided to stay with her. Soon everyone was gone except Pan and Goten. Pan sat down on one of the beds and Goten sat beside her. " What really happened Pan?" Goten asked, concern was in his voice. " I couldn't help it.." Pan said. " Help what Panny?" " He just started talking bad about him and somthing just snapped I couldn't take it..... I couldn't stand him talking about him like that..... I just couldn't." Pan said, she let a tear run down her cheek. Goten hugged her and said, " It's alright Pan." Pan just let a sob out and a tear fell from her cheek on to Goten's shirt. " If you want, you can tell me about it.." Goten said. " Ok." Pan said and scooted back. " Well, when I started powering up, I relized that the crush I had for Trunks........ wasn't a crush any more..." Goten looked at her, he knew she liked Trunks, but he did't know she liked him to this extent. " Every time I see him, I just want him to hug me.... and tell me he loves me too... but it never happens...." " Well, Pan. I think you should tell Trunks, he might feel the same way......" " I can' t tel him.... it might ruin our friendship.... and I couldn't stand losing him as I friend......" " He might not want to tell you for the same reason...." " Well, I just don't know when to tell him..... because every time I get ready to someone comes up and starts talking." " Well, tell him when you are alone with him.... like ask if he wants to go walk in the park or something and when you are ready just tell him.... you will never know if he likes you if you don't ask." " Yeah, but...." " But nothing Pan! He loves you too! He talks about you constantly! About how much your so perfect and stuff! Sometimes he dosn't relize it when he does! He told me not to tell you but, it might make it easier if you knew.....", Goten said and stopped when he relized what he had said, Pan just looked at him un belivingly," oh crap.... what did I do.... Trunks is going to kill me if he finds out...." " I can do it...." " Do what?" " Tell him....." " When?" " Monday .." " Ok.... so since we got all serious do you want to play the playstation? " " Sure!" Pan said. After about 1 hr. of playing Tekken 2..... they had fallen asleep on the floor watching tv.  
  
A/n: I got to where I wanted! YAY!! You finally know when she will confess! Plus I am not going to stop at that! I am going to keep going!! Because there is something funny that happens a few months after that is funny..... hope ya'll liked it!!  
  
Trunks: Cool Chappy.  
  
Pan-Chan: Thanks. Oh yeah, this is the ps that your sis sent...* Trunks walks over and reads it, and blushes..*  
  
Trunks: I swear.....  
  
Pan-Chan: Bra, Trust me.... we won't do nothing you wouldn't.... he he.....lol... well hope ya'll liked it!!! ANd don't forget to...  
  
Trunks: REVIEW!!!!  
  
Pan-Chan: what he said  
  
Ja-ne 


	13. The Gravity Room dies

A/N: Hey ya'll~ Thanks to all the reviewers except someone, and I have something to say to that person: I NEVER SAID PICCOLO WASN'T GREEN!!!!!! Sorry. Thanks to you all except one......grr...... well on to the story.  
  
Goten: You want a sandwhich Heather?  
  
Heather: Sure.  
  
Trunks and Pan-Chan: What about us!?  
  
Goten: Get your own sandwhich.  
  
Pan-Chan: Butthole! grr.....  
  
Trunks: I'll just order Pizza!* walks over to the phone *  
  
Goten: HEY!  
  
Pan-Chan: Get your own Pizza!  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Dbz or ne form of it. I don't own ne characters that I put in my fic.... ex: Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho ect...  
  
Last time:  
  
" But nothing Pan! He loves you too! He talks about you constantly! About how much your so perfect and stuff! Sometimes he dosn't relize it when he does! He told me not to tell you but, it might make it easier if you knew.....", Goten said and stopped when he relized what he had said, Pan just looked at him un belivingly," oh crap.... what did I do.... Trunks is going to kill me if he finds out...." " I can do it...." " Do what?" " Tell him....." " When?" " Monday .." " Ok.... so since we got all serious do you want to play the playstation? " " Sure!" Pan said. After about 1 hr. of playing Tekken 2..... they had fallen asleep on the floor watching tv.  
  
~~~The Gravity Room Dies.....~~~ ( Lame I know....)  
  
The sun crept over the hills and it's light shone threw the windows. Pan woke up first and she relized she was in the bed. So she assumed that her parents or Grandpa put her there. She was so glad that Hurcule was gone. She didn't know what to do if he started talking about Trunks agian like that. Then she heard a noise. She looked over and she saw Goten, hugging his stuffed lamb. So Pan decided to be nice and not wake him up, so she got up and walked to the little kitchen in the hotel room. When she got there... she saw somebody getting something out of the fridge. She thought it was a burgular and snuck up behind the person and right when she was about to hit them in the back of the neck, the person turned around. " Pan! Don't do that... you had me scared half to death...." " Grandpa?" Pan said, letting down her gaurd. " I got hungry and decided to raid the fridge, I'd think you'd be out till 11. But I see you got up before Gohan." " That's a first." Pan said , grabbing a bowl to get some cereal.. while Goku grabbed almost all the food and sat down at the table. " Soo.... whab bib huo gand bothen goo fast hight?" Goku said, stuffing food into his mouth... even when he had a whole mouth full. " Nani? Couldn't quite understand you?" " Gulp.... I said, Soo.... what did you and Goten do last night?" " Oh.... Well we mostly played the playstation. What about you all? Have fun with...him?" " Well, the food wasn't all that great and I don't know about Gohan and Videl but I don't like Hurcule..... He is alright , I guess...." " I literally hate him..... How dare him... say things like that..... grr....." Pan said, her ki flaring everynow and then. " Calm down Panny, your going to demolish the hotel!" Goten said from the door way. Then Pan continued eating along with Goku and Goten, while Gohan and Videl were still sleeping.  
  
~~~ Myrtle Beach ~~~  
  
Trunks had gotten up around 6:00 because the sun's rays and he has been watching tv. ever since. It is now 7:00 and he got his shower and after he got dressed and dried his hair he sat down on his bed and looked at the clock, it read 7:30 am. " 5,4,3,2,..." " BRAT!" "1. Coming Dad!" Trunks yelled back. Bra, who had gotten up b/c of the yelling watched some tv. and then wrote in her diary, while Trunks and Vegeta were having there normal arguments.  
  
~~ Down stairs ~~  
  
" You better be concentrating this morning boy!" Vegeta said. " Yes, Father." Trunks said, his hanging a bit. Then they walked in the GR and started sparring.  
  
~~ Bra's room ~~  
  
After Bra heard her father and brother go into the GR she got out her diary.  
  
Dear Diary, March 21  
  
I have no clue what is wrong with me..... first I am totally in love with the guy then I hate him then I am totally in love with him agian...... There has to be something wrong with me...... Well on to other news, Dad is fighting agianst Trunks more and more everyday, he says it is because Trunks needs to start concentrating on fighting than whatever he is.... which is Pan. But Daddy dosn't know that, he would totally kill Trunks for even thinking of liking the grand daughter of Kakkorot! He needs to just get over that fact! So what if she is Goku's grand daughter.... It's not like she is anouther form of him..... but Dad dosn't really hate her like it seems..... noo...... he actually sees her as anouther daughter.... the one who loves fighting and all that. I like fighting and all but not just as much as Trunks,Dad,Pan, and Goten do. Speaking of Pan and Trunks, I have no clue when one of them will get the nerve to tell the other how they feel....... geez...... they getting all hot stuffy and not scared when they go and fight someone but when it comes to them relizing that they like... slash.... love each other and they need to tell the other, the get all scared and stuff. But I can see where they are coming from, I am scared to death to even think of telling Goten I like him. I guess that is what is different b/t me and Pan. She can actually go around the guy she likes and not even look like she likes him but me.... I turn to jelly. She is my best friend and all but Trunks and her are like really tight. I am not saying she isn't my bf but ..... oh i don't know how to explain it....... It's like Trunks and Pan are as tight as they get but so are me and Pan........ they just seem like two peas in the pod.... maybe b/c they have similar intrest other than me.... who loves to shop..... Pan hates to shop.. I will have to call her tonight to see if she has figured out when she is going to tell Trunks.... I know, I sound really nosey but I just want to be a good bf. You would never think that you would like you best friend like that huh? When you were kids you would play trick on each other and plan ' master plans' on how to make my dad look funny... and stuff and now.... they are grown up to teens and they found that they don't just ' like ' each other....... this world is sooo crazy! If they don't tell then I willl! I am going to lose my sanity if I listen to Trunks talk about Pan agian.... I know that is all he needs but...... I can't stand it ne more...I like Pan and all but...... it's different if your brother is talking about your bf like that..... I guess I am like that, you know with Goten.... Well I won't bore you with our lives.... so, so long for now Diary.  
  
Bra.  
  
Bra finished writing and put it back in it's secret spot. She was about to call Goten to see if he wanted to do something.... but relized that he went to Disney Land with Pan. So she went down to the Lab and helped her mom.  
  
~~~ DL~~~  
  
Goten was getting off the phone with Trunks, Trunks had just finished sparring and decided to call Goten. One phrase keep playing over and over in Goten's mind: Tell Pan-Chan I said hi.... He didn't know why it was either. " Who was that Goten?" Pan asked. " Oh, Trunks." " Who!?" " Don't worry, I didn't tell him ne thing. Oh but he did say I quote " Tell Pan- Chan I said Hi." " He called me.... Pan-Chan?" Pan asked. " He must really like you......." Pan then went to pack her stuff. Soon they were ready to go and Goku transported them back to the house. Pan ran up to her room and got on the internet to check her e-mail. She found one from Bra. She opened it up and something caught her eye..... Dad really needs to get away from the GR. And an idea formed in Pan's mind. She decided to put her plan to action that night. She then opened all of her capsules and Goten came in and did the same and put all of thier dirty clothes in the clothes hamper while they put their clean clothes in thier drawers.  
  
~~~ Briefs residense ~~~  
  
It has been 1 hour since The Briefs had gotten home. Trunks was in his room thinking about Pan.. of course, and Bra was putting her clothes away. Vegeta was still Training. Bulma was in her lab, working on some invention.  
  
In his room, Trunks was laying on his bed and couldn't get her out of his mind. He had to do something soon, before he went mad. He started getting bored so he got out this picture album his mom had in his room and was looking at pictures of Pan's birthdays and his's birthday and all the pictures his mom had taken since he was born. He continued to look at them for atleast 3 hrs...( long time to look at pictures.... but this album was extra large) Then he had to put it away and go eat.  
  
~~~ Son's ~~~  
  
Pan was finishing eating and went to take her bath. When she got done she put on some Pants and a shirt, that was suitable to blow things up with. She looked at her clock and it read 9:00. So she figured The Briefs were getting ready for bed.... except Vegeta. So She transported herself over there, but after she told Goten not to tell ne one where she was going.  
  
~~~ Briefs ~~~  
  
Pan crept through the hallways supressing her ki. She spotted the Gravity room and heard Vegeta. She got in position and started her attack. " KA....ME.HA...ME...HAAA!!!!!" Pan then let the blue blast go and it blew up the gravity room. Vegeta was suprised and looked over at Pan who was smirking. " What did you do that for Brat!?" Vegeta yelled. By now Trunks was out side of his room beside Pan, looking at the ' gravity room' then at Pan. " You did that?" Trunks said Pointing to the piles of rubble. " Yep. Just wanted to say hi to Vegeta. Oh, and hello to you to Trunks." Pan said, and she looked over at Trunks and she couldn't get her eyes off of him. He was wearing grey pants with a blue shirt, and you could see all the muscles and Pan started drooling but noticed before ne body else and wipped it off. " Pan?" Bra said, comming out of her room with her pjs on. " Yeah, Pan-Chan here blew up the Gr." Trunks said. Vegeta who was going to tell ' the woman ' looked at Trunks and just smirked. Pan looked at Vegeta and wondered why he was smirking. But Bra reminded her of the time and she said her good byes and flew home.  
  
~~~Next morning ~~~  
  
" Good morning! It's a great morninin if I do say so my self." Jake Loper said on 104.7. Pan got up, washed her face and got dressed.Then she ran down stairs becuase she could hear her mom making breakfast. She ate her breakfast and waitied for Goten, and they decided to fly to school.  
  
Soon they were at school and stopped and talked to Trunks and Bra. Then they had to go to class...  
  
~~~~ 6 Hours later ~~~~  
  
" Finally!!! FREEEE!!!!!!" Goten said dramatically and started dancing around. Then Pan got the nerve to ask Trunks somthing. " Trunks?" " Yeah Pan-chan?" " Um I was wondering if you would like to go to the park later?" " Sure.... why not. Um around 5:00 ok for you?" " Sure... See you then." Then Pan lifted off the ground and called for goten who was talking to some birds. Then they flew off. Bra knew why Pan wanted to see Trunks but did Trunks?........  
  
A/N: Hey!! So? How did you like it?? Sorry I rushed a bit at the end.... I have to get off in a bit and wanted to get to this spot.... I only need 1 more review till 20!! ONE MORE!!!! YAY!!!! So don't forget to review!!!  
  
* diing dong*  
  
Trunks: PIZZA!!! * then he runs to the door *  
  
Goten: Why didn't I think of Pizza?  
  
Pan-Chan: Because you are nim rod.  
  
Goten: Hey! I ain't the one dating purple boy!  
  
Pan-Chan: GOTEN!  
  
Goten: eep! Shutting up.  
  
Heaher: Geez, she has you whipped....  
  
Goten: No, I am just scared half to death of her....  
  
Heather: Wimp...  
  
Goten: Then why do you like me?  
  
Heather: Even though how crazy you are and all the stupid stuff you do.. i still like you.. God help me.. I still like you.  
  
Goten: Aww. That was soo nice....hey!  
  
Heather: It was a joke Goten....  
  
Goten: I knew that! * blushing *  
  
Trunks: Sure you did......* then stuffs 3 slices in his mouth *  
  
Pan-Chan: What he said.* Then I stuff 3 slices *  
  
Goten: Can't I have one little slice? You have 50 boxes for crying out loud!  
  
Pan-Chan: You should've thought of that before you were mean to me!  
  
Goten: humph....* then walks over to heather *  
  
Heather: here....  
  
Goten: YAY!!!!! COOKIES!!!! * then he goes off running *  
  
Heather: Can't I have some?!  
  
Goten: If you can catch me!!  
  
Heather: Then you better be ready to share!! * then she goes off and chases him *  
  
Pan_chan: hope you all liked the story!!  
  
Trunks: And... boutn forhet hu beuvidw * reader looks at him like he is crazy* Wubb?  
  
Pan-Chan: He said: And don't forget to review...  
  
Trunks: That's what I said!  
  
Pan-Chan: We know.... well don't forget..... and I hope you all liked the chappy...  
  
Next time: Pan finally tells Trunks! What does he think? What about Gohan? What will Vegeta do.... if he finds out......... so tune in next time!!  
  
Trunks: You sound like some freak......  
  
Pan-Chan: Well thanks.....  
  
Trunks: You know I didn't mean it, hon`.  
  
Ja-ne..... and don't forget to push that little blue button~~ ^_^ 


	14. 20th Review Special!

A/N: Hey guys!! Here is my 20th review special..... hope you like!!!  
  
  
  
Trunks: Pan-Chan!!!!!  
  
Pan-Chan: Huh?  
  
Trunks: You have 20 reivews!!  
  
Pan-Chan: YAY!!!!  
  
* Then we start dancing in a circle *  
  
Goten: * sweat drops * Umm........ are you guys ok?  
  
Trunks: Yes.  
  
Heather: Whats the commotion Pan-Chan?  
  
Pan-Chan: I got 20 reivews!!!  
  
Heather: NO WAY!!!  
  
Pan-Chan: YES WAY!!!!  
  
Heather: NO WAY!!  
  
Pan-Chan: YES WAY!!!  
  
Heather: NO WAYYYY!!!  
  
Goten: Yes way! For the last time..  
  
Heather: Well, you don't have to get in a hissy fit!  
  
Goten: I WASN'T  
  
Heather: WAS TO!  
  
Goten: WAS NOT!!  
  
* they continue arguing. *  
  
Pan-Chan: Trunks... They sound like your mom and dad.....  
  
Trunks: That's what's scaring me.....  
  
Heather and Goten: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?  
  
Heather: I was going to say that!  
  
Goten: Who cares you said it as long as it is said.  
  
Heather: I don't know...  
  
Goten: Then what are we arguing about?  
  
Heather: You know.... we sound like Trunks's parents...  
  
Goten: Omg, we do! Neways! Ne body want some PIZZA!!?  
  
Trunks and Pan-Chan: ME MEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEME MMMMMEEEEEEE IIII DOOO!!!!!  
  
Goten: All you had to say was yes.......  
  
Heather: Just order the pizza before they drool all over the floor.....  
  
Goten: Right.  
  
* Then he dials while me and Trunks wipe the drool off our mouths.*  
  
Pan-Chan: I would like to say one thing to all of you reviewers out there especially Bra Briefs! Soooooo..  
  
Trunks: Oh no.... here we go agian... * WHAP * Ow... what was that for!?  
  
Pan-Chan: You should know....  
  
Trunks: I don't.... * does a puppy dog face*  
  
Pan-Chan: That's not going to work this time......uh oh...... fine! I can't resist those eyes....... well..........  
  
Goten: Where's my ear plugs?  
  
Pan-chan: GOTEN!  
  
Goten: I didn't say ear plugs I said ..... uh......  
  
Pan-Chan: Sure..... NEWAYS!!!! THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS  
  
THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS  
  
THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS  
  
THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS  
  
THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS  
  
THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHAN KSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTH ANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS  
  
Pan-Chan: * Takes a big breath*  
  
Revewers: * big sweat drop * Ah...... Your Welcome....  
  
Trunks: Here!* Gives all reviewers except Maron for ever rulezzzz!!!!!! BIG lolly Pops...... Maron for ever rulezzzz is temporarily absent....heheheh* evil grin**  
  
Reviewer: THANKS!!!!  
  
Trunks and Pan-Chan: Your welcome....  
  
Trunks: * rumages through some stuff*  
  
Pan-Chan: Whatcha looking for?  
  
Trunks: Bunny....  
  
Pan-Chan: Why may I ask?  
  
Trunks: Wash.....  
  
Pan-Chan: why can't you wash your bunny at your house?  
  
Trunks: mom.....  
  
Pan-Chan: You can use more than one word explanations.  
  
Trunks: Mom put something in it that your not sopposed to and every time you wash something.... it turns pink.... sooo can I use your washing machine?  
  
Pan-Chan: Sure.  
  
Trunks: Thanks! * runs to laundry room *  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Pan-Chan: PIZZA!!!! pizzapizzapizzapizza.........  
  
Goten:I am getting it already........geez * gets pizza and I jump on him after the pizza man leaves and grab a box*  
  
Goten: Could you wait?  
  
Pan-Chan: Bo!  
  
Trunks: Do I smell..... PIZZA!!!!!!!! * Runs to me and gives me puppy eyes*  
  
Pan-Chan: hekre.....* tilts box toward him, we both start chowing while Heather and Goten look at us with that ' do you even eat? ' look.  
  
Pan-Chan: * gulp * Well, this may not be my best review.... but I just wanted to say thanks to my reivewers...... I will do anouther one when I get 30 or 35.k? Well thanks to the reviwers!!! And don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Ja-ne 


	15. Time I Tell

A/N:Hey guys!! I am sooo happy you like my story! I have some new news on my other story: Love of a Girl: I will have a sequel out soon. So stay tuned! On to this story!!! * in background you hear a shierk and a thud *  
  
Trunks: Pan-Chan!! HELP!!!!!* Trunks runs behind me *  
  
Pan-Chan: What is it?!  
  
Goten: VEGETA!!!!!!!  
  
Heather: I would be scared I were you Pan-Chan and Trunks....  
  
Vegeta: BRATS!!!!!!!!!!* Vegeta stomps into the room *  
  
Pan-Chan: I.I....It's V...V.....VEGETA!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Yes, it's v...v..VEGETA!* mockingly *  
  
Trunks: Dad......please...... don't hurt me!!!!!!!* cowers behind the couch*  
  
Pan-Chan: What about me!!  
  
Trunks: Right....* jumps up from behind the couch and jumps infront of me*  
  
Trunks: Father, I will not let you hurt her!  
  
Vegeta:* bust into a fit of laughter(a/n: does he ever laugh?)*  
  
Trunks and Pan-Chan: * anime fall while Goten and Heather laugh with Vegeta *  
  
Trunks: WHAT IN KAMI'S-  
  
Pan-Chan: NAME ARE YOU---  
  
Trunks and Pan-Chan: LAUGHING AT!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: You...  
  
Goten and Heather: Two!  
  
Trunks: Why!?  
  
Pan-Chan: I don't think scaring us half to death is HUMOROUS!!!!  
  
Goten: It is.( Goten says plainily)  
  
Trunks: GOTEN!  
  
Goten: EEP!! shuting up.....  
  
Pan-Chan:Why did you do that Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: To see if you were as scared of me as Goten and Heather tell me.  
  
Pan-Chan: TO WHAT!  
  
Goten: He said..  
  
Pan-Chan: I HEARD WHAT HE SAID!  
  
Goten: then why did you say To what!  
  
Pan-Chan: ugh... nevermind! I don't understand you Vegeta......  
  
Vegeta: Now! Lets get down to business boy.......  
  
Trunks: * big gulp* w...w....what?  
  
Vegeta: I don't quite understand why you like Kakkorot's grandbrat but....... YOU NEVER TOLD ME AND NOW YOU MUST PAYY!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: EEP!!!! * runs out side*  
  
Vegeta: You aren't getting away from me boy!* runs after him*  
  
Pan-Chan: Don't hurt him!!!!!! YOU TWO!!!!* I advance on Goten and Heather*  
  
GandH: eep....  
  
Pan-Chan: I will deal with you later! * then I walk over to do the disclamier *  
  
Disclamier: I don't own dbz or ne form of it, but I do own this fic and don't own ne characters except ones I make up!  
  
Last Time:  
  
" Finally!!! FREEEE!!!!!!" Goten said dramatically and started dancing around. Then Pan got the nerve to ask Trunks somthing. " Trunks?" " Yeah Pan-chan?" " Um I was wondering if you would like to go to the park later?" " Sure.... why not. Um around 5:00 ok for you?" " Sure... See you then." Then Pan lifted off the ground and called for goten who was talking to some birds. Then they flew off. Bra knew why Pan wanted to see Trunks but did Trunks?........  
  
~~~ Time I tell ~~~  
  
Pan and Goten had just gotten home and went to their room. " Pan, are you really going to tell?" Goten said, putting down his bag. " Yep." Pan said walking to the bathroom. " What are you doing?" " Brushing this mop!" Pan said, referring to her hair, which was going every which-a-way. " Oh....." "Soo... When are you going to tell Bra?" " Tell her what?", Goten said nervously. " That you like her your dip stick." " I don't.... wait a min! How do you know?!" " See! You do like her! I just do ok." " Grr.... fine. I don't know..... I just don't know..." " I am going to get on the internet and see if Bra is on." " You are telling me b/c?" " Nevermind." Goten then turns on the tv and starts watching Jerry Springer. " You go girl! Tell that Jake he ain't the father! Look at that girl hit! ouch.... that had to hurt." Goten said, This episode was about seeing who the father of these girl's babies. ' O lord.....' Pan thought and got on the internet.  
  
PrincessB-re: Hey Pan!  
  
Golden_Gurl:( bad name.... bite me! ^_^ ) Hey Bra! Sup?  
  
PrincessB-re: Nothing really..... Just listening to a nervous wreck.......  
  
Golden_Gurl: Nani?  
  
PrincessB-re: Trunks, who else!?  
  
Golden_Gurl: Please don't tell me I caused this......  
  
PrincessB-re: Noo...no.... He isn't nervous in a bad way.... but sorta excited or.....err.....something like that... here I'll just tell you what he is doing......  
  
Golden_Gurl: Ok....  
  
PrincessB-re: He is pacing around my room saying: Wonder what she wants? Is it good or bad? What if she asks me about.....that...? Geez, I am going to have grey hairs before 5!....  
  
Golden_Gurl: So.... I did cause this....  
  
PrincessB-re: Well... sorta.... he just dosn't know what it is about.... you know how guys get when a girl they like or whatever asks them somewhere with out thier friends......  
  
Golden_Gurl: I guess.... but not really..... whatever... soo, I hear you like someone..... huh?  
  
PrincessB-re: Well......  
  
Golden_Gurl: I KNEW IT!! What is Mr. Wonderful like? (a/n Pan knows Bra likes Goten... but Bra dosn't know that Pan knows..)  
  
PrincessB-re: Well, he is really sweet.....he eats alot, likes to fight, I have known him a while, he is a bit dippy sometimes.....  
  
Golden_Gurl: And does his name rhyme with Shmoten? (a/n: here that name before.. hint hint)  
  
PrincessB-re: That is exactly what Trunks said! But, fine yes..... I like Goten...... but I want to know how you know?  
  
Golden_Gurl: So.... Have you talked to Goten lately? * Pan said trying to change the subject... and it worked)  
  
PrincessB-re: No... So.... are you really going to tell Pain?  
  
Golden_Gurl: He isn't a Pain. And I guess it's now or never huh?  
  
PrincessB-re: I guess......  
  
Golden_Gurl: Now Goten is scaring me.....  
  
PrincessB-re: Explain?  
  
Golden_Gurl: Well, he is watching Jerry Springer and they have this phychologist trying to calm down these girls that found out there boyfriend isn't the father of their baby.  
  
PrincessB-re: This is scary because?  
  
Golden_Gurl: Goten is acting like a shrink! Here this is what he is saying:* in background: Now Paula.... George isn't the father. you have to except that.... Goten says*  
  
PrincessB-re: That is scary.... Goten a shrink...... I shudder at the mental cases he will turn all the sane people into... he he.  
  
Golden_Gurl: Really.....  
  
PrincessB-re: I don't know how to tell Goten.......  
  
Golden_Gurl: Well, why don't you just call Mrs. Cleo?  
  
PrincessB-re: HEY! How do you know I called Mrs. Cleo? HUH!  
  
Golden_Gurl: um.... Well would you look at the time! 5 o'clock already..... gtg! BYES!  
  
PrincessB-re: PAN!!!!!!!!  
  
( now the thing that tells you when someone leaves comes one)  
  
* Golden_Gurl has left the chat room *  
  
~~~ Briefs ~~~  
  
" PANN!!!!!!!!" Bra screams......  
  
~~~ Trunks's Room ~~~  
  
" 5 ALREADY!! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Trunks shierks as he flys out the window toward Satan City Park.  
  
~~~ Son's ~~~  
  
" Goten.... gtg.... If bra calls.. um tell her I died." Pan says as she opens her window. " Sure..... You tell that butthole Jina!!" Goten says swinging his fist in the air. " Sure..." Pan says as she flys out her window.  
  
' Why am I flying? I can use instant transmission' Pan thought then in a blink of an eye Pan was at the Park and soon Trunks landed.  
  
Pan sat down on a bench waiting for Trunks, she started biting her nails. Trunks starts to run to the big tree when he sees a raven haired beauty and as he gets closer he sees it is Pan. Trunks sees Pan and goes up to her. " You know, biting your nails isn't healthy." Trunks says spooking Pan. " God Trunks! Don't do that!" " Soo, what did you want to talk about?" Trunks stated planily. " Oh, right... well let's walk then I will tell." " Sure..." Trunks and Pan start walking and about 5 min. pass and Trunks opens his mouth. " I been wanting to say this......um..." Pan said, before Trunks could get ne thing out of his mouth. " Pan, before you say anything... I want to say something that I wanted to say for, forever." " Tru-" " No, don't say any thing, just listen..... ok, I have known you all my life Panny. You and I both know that I wouldn't let ne thing happen to you. Over the years I learned that I had a crush on you, but I told myself that it was probably just a stage, but soon I realized that I didn't just like you, I loved you. What I am saying is, that I love you Panny." Pan couldn't belive her ears. The love of her life that she was sure didn't like her the way she liked him was confessing his love.... for her! Pan was speechless, as she could do was nod her head. " What I really have been trying to say was would you be my girlfriend?" Trunks felt like a 300 pound wieght had been lifted off his shoulders. Pan just let a tear roll off her cheek and ran into Trunks's arms. He wasn't really expecting she feel the same way, but she did and he felt as happy as he could get. Pan clung to Trunks and cried into his shoulder. Trunks knew what the answer was so he picked up Pan and he found a bench and sat down, Pan was still crying. When she felt like she couldn't cry any more she looked up at Trunks. He just beamed at her, she was the world to him and finally she was his.( I know sounds a bit possesive but you know what I mean!) She took in a breath of fresh air and wiped her eyes. " I love you too, Trunks", Pan said and Trunks's eyes were full of happiness, so were Pan's. Then Trunks did something he didn't even predict, he pulled Pan to him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips and she returned it will equal passion, then they had to break, because you gotsta breath and they got up and walked forever, with Pan leaning into Trunks and Trunks had his arm around her. They stopped at a stream and Trunks lied down, then Pan laid down with her head resting on his chest. They looked up at the stars, and both wished this day would never end....  
  
But as you would now it.....someone had to be there. But who would guess if was Maron of all people! " PAN! You took my Trunks!" Maron screamed at the top of her voice. Trunks and Pan got startled and jumped up. " Put a sock in it Maron!" Pan said. " And, I ain't ' your' Trunks, you blonde galluout!" Trunks said.( a/n: I got gallout from looney tunes... hehe..) " How dare you!" Maron said, advancing on Pan. " Ahh, look at that...... Maron is mad. Maybe we should call her mommy.." Pan said. " Heh, yeah." Trunks said, backing up Pan and glaring at Maron at the same time. " Maron, are blind?!" Pan said icily. " Why?" Maron said, suspiciously. " Hey," Trunks said,just as icily," I want to thank you for all you have done." ' Trunks, what are you doing?' Pan thought. ' Nothing Pan-Chan, just getting rid of some garbage...' Trunks said through there bond. " Maron, watch the birdy!" Trunks said and put his finger in the air starting a low, very low ki blast. " What?" Maron said dumbly. " Watch the birdy, you ditz!" Trunks said and let the ki blast go. It hit maron head on and knocked her out, he didn't want to be charged with murder. " Good one, Boxer boy!" Pan said. " I aim to please." Trunks said. " Ah, my hero!" Pan said, dramatically. " Where to next M'lady?" Trunks said, on knee kissing Pan's hand. Pan giggled. " To Yon' castle brave knight." " On the double." Trunks said, carring Pan in his arms flying to Pan's house. " Hi Ho silver!" Trunks said. Pan still couldn't belive this was happening. Then Trunks did some loop-de-loops and Pan started laughing and soon Trunks was too. Then they saw Pan's house in view. " Castle, dead ahead!" Trunks said, in a hero like voice. " Houston, we have a problem..." Pan said. " What is it, Panny?" " What will my dad say? I mean... he isn't really fond of someone ' taking his little Panny away'." Pan said imitating her father, who isn't the most understanding person when it comes to some guy dating Pan, especially Trunks, b/c he knew that he would really take her away.( you know.... hint hint......^_^)  
  
" Don't worry Pan, I am sure he will understand..." Trunks said, reassuringly.... but he wasn't quite sure himself. " Right" Before they knew it they were already at Pan's and Trunks landed on the ground and let Pan go, reluctantly. " Well, it's know or never..... gulp." , Pan said as she turned around only to face Gohan.........  
  
A/n: Cliffy!! hahahha!!! Well I fiannly got them to confess..... but it isn't overyet!!!  
  
Trunks: *grabbing a tissue* That was beautiful..... sniff.....  
  
Pan-Chan: Trunks!?  
  
Trunks: Yeah?  
  
PAn-Chan: I thought Vegeta was on the war path?  
  
Trunks: Oh, no.... just wanted to talk..... he has a bad way of saying' son, I want to talk to you'.  
  
Pan-Chan: Oh, and speaking of talking... Heather and Goten!  
  
Heather:* gulp *  
  
Goten: We are sorry Panny.....  
  
Pan-Chan: Shut up!  
  
Goten and Heather: Pan-Chan.....  
  
PAn-Chan: I want to say.... hahahahahahahaha!!!* then I roll on the floor laughing.*  
  
Goten: What are you laughing at?!  
  
Pan-Chan: I wasn't really going to do ne thing! You are my friends! i can't stay mad at you forever!!  
  
Heather: Heh heh, right.... loved the chapter.  
  
Goten: Yeah, it was really...good.  
  
Vegeta: I appologize for yelling at you for being Kakkorot's grandbrat..  
  
Pan-Chan: Are you alright?  
  
Vegeta: Yes.... the woman made me come over here and appologize.  
  
Pan-Chan: Oh,  
  
Vegeta: Well, got to train!  
  
PAn-Chan: Ok.... bye Veggie-Head.  
  
* Vegeta flys out to train*  
  
TRunks: That was strange...  
  
Pan-Chan: Really.... welll hope ya'll liked the story! Don't forget to review!!! Please!! Thanks! I want to say thanks to all of you!  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	16. You WHAT?!

A/N: Hey Guys!!! Thanks to all the reviews!!! I only need 4 more till I get 30!! YAHOOO!!!!* jumps up and down*  
  
Goten: Um Pan-Chan...... what's that? * He points to a lavender tiger with black stripes*  
  
Pan-Chan: Ohh! That is Myashi!  
  
Goten: Wha??  
  
Trunks: Myashi!  
  
Pan-Chan: To make things clear ' Oh dumb one ' Trunks got me a tiger! Her name is Myashi!  
  
Heather: HE GOT YOU THAT?!  
  
Goten: Serioulsly...... where did ya get it Pan-Chan?  
  
Pan-Chan: I am serious.  
  
Trunks: She is! We ain't pullin` your leg.  
  
Goten: Okaay. Then can I ask you one little miniscule question.  
  
Pan-Chan: Goten are you ok?? You used miniscule!  
  
Goten: Word on the day calender.  
  
Trunks: Ask away.  
  
Goten: Why?  
  
Trunks: Because.  
  
Goten: ???  
  
Trunks: Fine! Because I thought it was special and a special girl as Pan- Chan deserved it!  
  
Goten: Well, don't get your kinckers in a knot, bud. Also! Where did you get a LAVENDER tiger?  
  
Trunks: Ohh! Kami. I asked him if he knew where you could get exovtic animals and he took me to a place in the past called ' Plutopia ' and that's where I got it.  
  
Heather: * who was now interested while I just nod my head patting my tigers head* How much Trunks?  
  
Trunks: Well, on their planet 90 hamin but on earth it was about 20 zeni.  
  
Heather and Goten: Really??!  
  
Pan-Chan: Yes, Now on with the Chapter!!!!  
  
Trunks: Time for Myashi's bath!!!* the tiger's eyes get big as saucers and she high tails it out to the back door.* You get back here you scamp!  
  
Pan-Chan: * Chuckles * on to the chapter!  
  
Disclamier: I Don't own Dbz or ne form! Does ne one know where I can find some dragon balls???? * looks around hopefully.... soon realizes know one rises thier hand* okay then....  
  
Last Time:  
  
" Don't worry Pan, I am sure he will understand..." Trunks said, reassuringly.... but he wasn't quite sure himself. " Right" Before they knew it they were already at Pan's and Trunks landed on the ground and let Pan go, reluctantly. " Well, it's know or never..... gulp." , Pan said as she turned around only to face Gohan.......  
  
~~~ You WHAT?! ~~~  
  
Pan turned around to find a very red faced Gohan, you could see the steam come off of him. Trunks was getting edgy so he started backing away, so did Pan. " Don't Move!" Gohan commanded through cleenched teeth. " Gohan... dear...." Videl said, trying to calm him down, but realized he was not going to listen so she just shook her head and walked in the living room and pulled up a chair to the couch, for she knew they would be in here. " Daddy..." Pan said, trying to neagotiate with her angry father, but no previal. " No Pan! I don't approve of this young lady!" Gohan said, and looked at Trunks who was sweating like a pig in the Saharra Desert. " Inside.... NOW!" Gohan commanded and pointed to the door," You to mister!" Gohan commanded Trunks. " Yess Daddy.." Pan walked in with her head hung low, Trunks looked the same.  
  
" Sit." Gohan said agian, like a drill seargent. Gohan pulled up the chair Videl had set out and sat down infront of them who were on the couch with scared features all across their faces. " Pan, you know I don't like..... you know." , Gohan said, a bit calmer now, but still glared daggers at Trunks. Trunks looked at Gohan and swallowed hard. " Daddy!," Pan raised her voice a bit," I love Trunks and there is nothing you or Vegeta can do about it!" Pan finished with her arms crossed, like Vegeta. Gohan was a bit taken back by Pan's actions. Yet he did nothing about it. " Is this true Trunks? Do you love Pan?" Gohan said, a bit calmer. Trunks blushed at bit, b/c even though Gohan was a bit mean to him he still looked to Gohan as a father figure.... and every boy get embarrased when thier fathers ask them about thier love life. Pan knew Trunks loved her, but she was a bit shocked at her father's questions. Trunks swallowed hard and was about to speak when Gohan interupted him. " No! You don't love my daughter! You have no idea what love is! Pan! I don't know how you could be soo nieve! You both have no clue what true love is about! Pan, remember Alex said he loved you... and what happened? He dumped you! Don't you remember all the girls Trunks dumped!? Don't you think that could happen to you?!" Gohan yelled, his face full of anger and Videl was getting to the point she could bear it ne more, so she decided to stay out of it..... for now. " Daddy! Trunks isn't going to do that!! I never really loved Alex, and we both knew that we weren't going to be together forever! I also know that I may fall for dreamboats and all that stuff but I really love Trunks!" Pan said, she was on the verge of crying. Trunks looked over at Pan with most admiration. " Pan! Listen to me! I am your father and-" Gohan was cut short by Videl. " Gohan! You may be her father but she isn't your little girl anymore!" Gohan looked back at Pan and Trunks and he finally realized that Videl was right, Pan wasn't his little girl anymore.... she was developing into a very beautiful, and wise young woman. " You know, your right. Pan isn't my little baby any more. I have to let her choose her actions." Gohan looked back at Pan with sympathetic eyes, who was crying into Trunks's chest while Trunks was rubbing her back, whispering that everything was OK and that he loved her with all his heart. " Pan, I am sorry for yelling at you. I realize you are wise beyond your years and have the full capability to decide if you truly love this boy, who is becoming a man before he is sopposed to." Gohan said, looking down at the floor, while Videl was patting his back. Then Gohan looked back up. " I may not fully agree but, I see that you are not going to give up. So, I will let it be.... fate wants it that way.... and Trunks," Gohan said and narrowed his eyes, Trunks looked up from Pan and looked at Gohan with serious eyes," Trunks, if you hurt her in any way, I swear on my life I will hunt you down like a hound dog and kill you, then I will haunt you for the rest of you life." Gohan said icily, even thought Trunks didn't flinch but keep his serious gaze. " Gohan, I wouldn't do ne thing to hurt Pan, I love her too much to do anything to make her feel pain. And I swear if I do hurt her, you have full permission to kill me. For any person who hurts Pan, this angel, deserves to die." Trunks said, and Pan looked over at him and smiled and started to cry agian. But Gohan and Trunks knew she wasn't crying because of sadness but for she was really happy. " I am sorry both of you." Gohan said, and got up. Pan got up and went to her father and hugged him , and said thank you through her tears. " Your Welcome Panny. " Gohan then left to leave Pan and Trunks alone.  
  
Trunks walked up to Pan and hugged her and Pan hugged back. Then Trunks suggested walking outside, so they did. They sat on the big swing thingy and looked up at the stars. Pan leaned back on Trunks's chest and he put his arms around her. Goten who just came home from visiting his mom, saw Trunks and Pan and slowly walked up. " Soo, you two finally are together?" Goten said softly, and startled Pan who jumped with caused Trunks to jump but they settled back down when they realized it was Goten. " Yeah." Pan replied and Trunks sighed. " Did you tell Gohan? Because if he finds out.... then it will be like HFIL." Goten said, trying to keep his voice down. Trunks chuckled a bit. " Yes we did Uncle." " And you are still alive!" Goten gasped," Oh no!! I must be in heaven!!" " Calm down, bud. We aren't dead.... we already went through Gohan." " Heh, oh. How did he take it?" " Well, he didn't at first then he realized something and he accepted it.." Pan stopped and Trunks picked up where she left off," Soo, what about you and my sis?" Trunks chuckled. " What? I didn't know you knew! Pan!" " Pan didn't tell me Goten. It is pretty obvious. I wouldn't be afraid of that but what my dad would do if he found out.." " Gulp.... Kami! I am going to die!!" " you aren't going to die Goten." Trunks said. Trunks then looked down at his watch and decided to go home since it was 7 o'clock and his mom would jump to conclusions, so he kissed Pan good night and said good bye to Goten and took off. Then Pan and Goten walked inside and Gohan told them it was supper time and Gohan looked at Pan in a different way..( a/n: Not like that you sickos!) She was a young woman now, and he knew it.  
  
(a/n: That was loong, I thought it would be longer.. but oh well on with the story... now I just need a tissue...)  
  
~~~~ The Briefs ~~~~  
  
Trunks walked inside his house and walked in the kitchen to find that they were just beginning to eat. Vegeta noticed Trunks was a bit happy than normal, and he knew why... which he has an unacanny ability to know everything before everybody else. Bulma noticed Trunks come in and so did Bra, who smirked at her brother. " There you are Trunks. Soo, how was your little ' date ' with Pan." Bulma said and Trunks blushed and Bulma chuckled. Bra or Bulma didn't say ne thing about did he and Pan hook up b/c they didn't want Vegeta to blow a gasket but, didn't know Vegeta already knew b/c he is VEGETA and he didn't say ne thing b/c he knew they would have to tell him, and he wanted to scare them a bit. They finished thier dinner and Trunks went to his bedroom and Bra to hers, Vegeta went to the GR( as always.....* rolls eyes*) and Bulma cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
~~~ Bra's room ~~~  
  
' I wonder if they got together..... Trunks did look happier than normal.....but.... oh I will just have to call Pan in the morning! Tomarrow is Friday and we have the day off so I will call her around 10:00.' Bra thougt and turned on her tv.  
  
Trunks was in his room.... of course looking over the day, and thinking of Pan and decided to look at the rest of the picture albulm.  
  
~~~ The Son's..... Pan's room ~~~  
  
Pan was daydreaming, the first time in her life.... and Goten was playing Grand Turismo ( GT) on the PS.( Playstation for all you Goten clones..... Goten: Hey I heard that!) " So, Panny...... when are you going to tell Vegeta?" Goten said while he beat the second heat in the championship with the Limited Edition Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo. ( a/n: I LOVE THAT CAR!!!!) " I don't know. I guess I will just wait a bit. What about you and Bra? huh huh?" " I don't know, she maynot even think of me that way." " You should take some of your own advice,: You'll never know till you ask." Pan said and went to take her shower. " hmmmmm......" Goten thought.  
  
A/N: HAHAHAH!!! You really thought I was going to make Gohan kill them huh!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Well, I hope you liked it!!! I can see Goten, Trunks, and Heather did..... know why? They are all sniffing and sobbing and grabbing tissues. hehehehehehe I AM THE ALMIGHTY PAN-CHAN!! * Myashi comes out of the Playstation* " You really need to take some medication..." I am not crazy, Myashi!  
  
Goten: It...it....it...TALKS!?  
  
Heather: * mouth just hangs touching the floor*  
  
Trunks: Yep, got a good deal on it considering that.  
  
Pan-Chan: Yeah, it also only sleeps in Playstations.....  
  
Myashi: You really need to clean it up....  
  
Pan-Chan: Humph...  
  
Myashi: It not my fault I am allergic to dust.... * then goes back inside the Playstation*  
  
Heather: Weird.....  
  
Trunks: She isn't wierd!  
  
Pan-Chan: Really!  
  
Heather: No,no.... in a good way!!!  
  
Goten: Geez, you guys are a little strange........  
  
Pan-Chan: Thanks Uncle...... well hope you guys liked it!! What happens next time??!! I have Goten do something really wierd......* smiles evily * I might even put Vegeta in it..... huh???? What do you think?? Also if you real Love of a Girl what do you think about my sequel preview?? Review!!! PLEASE!!! Thanks to all of you!! untill next time!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	17. PAN!

A/N: Hey Guys!! I really hope you liked the last chappy!! Because no one reviewed!!! Please review!! Please.... Ok, I am not sopposed to sound like I am begging.......  
  
Trunks: No one reviewed?  
  
Pan-Chan: No one.....  
  
Trunks: Well I liked it!  
  
Goten: Me two!  
  
Heather: Me three!  
  
Pan-Chan: Thanks you guys....... What about you Myashi?  
  
Myashi: Well, I am just a tiger...... but yeah. I liked it.  
  
PAn-Chan: Aww! Thanks you guys! Well on to the story.... and please review!!  
  
  
  
Disclamier: I don't own dbz!! Or ne form of it, if I did I would waste my time doing this instead I would be making episodes for all of ya'll* sniff* I don't own it......* sniff *  
  
Last Time:  
  
Pan was daydreaming, the first time in her life.... and Goten was playing Grand Turismo ( GT) on the PS.( Playstation for all you Goten clones..... Goten: Hey I heard that!) " So, Panny...... when are you going to tell Vegeta?" Goten said while he beat the second heat in the championship with the Limited Edition Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo. ( a/n: I LOVE THAT CAR!!!!) " I don't know. I guess I will just wait a bit. What about you and Bra? huh huh?" " I don't know, she maynot even think of me that way." " You should take some of your own advice,: You'll never know till you ask." Pan said and went to take her shower. " hmmmmm......" Goten thought.  
  
~~~ PAN! ~~~  
  
" OW!", Pan woke up from feeling like someone hit her..... but no one was near her and Goten was still sleeping. Then she felt it agian.. " Good Lord! Why.. ow..... do I feel like... ow...I am being hurt...YEOUCH!!!" Pan screamed. Soon her dad ran up stairs to see why she was screaming. When Gohan came into the room he found Pan on the floor holding her stomach. " Panny! What's wrong?" Gohan said, helping Pan up and sitting her on her bed. By this time Goten was up. " I don't know! OWWW!!!" , Pan screamed agian, but this time holding her arm. " I don't..... kno-" Gohan cut his answer off b/c he thought of a reason. " Dad? What is wrong?", pan said. " What is going on?" Goten said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. " Pan woke up from her feeling like she was hurt and it kept getting worse and I think I know what the matter is." Gohan said, searching for a ki. Pan and Goten looked at each other then at Gohan, and then Pan screamed out in Pan agian. " That's it!", Gohan said. " What's it?" Both Pan and Goten said eagerly. " Well, Pan you say you are feeling like someone is fighting you right?" " Yeah..." " Well, I think.... slash I know..... what the problem is." " WHAT?! WHAT?!" Pan screamed, as she was screaming out in pain at the same time. " You are feeling hurt b/c Trunks is sparring with Vegeta and isn't doing a very good job....." " What does that have to do with it!?" "Pan! Don't you know? " Gohan said, looking at her suprised and Goten had no clue what was going on so he went down stairs to see if Videl was fixing breakfast. " What don't I know?" Pan said, she wanted to know why she was feeling like this.....now! " Pan, it's called bonding." " Huh?" " Bonding. You have bonded with Trunks and whenever he feels pain, you feel pain.... and soon you will be able to talk telepathically." " No way...." " Yes way. Now we better see what Vegeta is doing to Trunks or you might be seriously hurt." " Eep. Well lets go! I don't want to die!!" Pan said putting on some socks. " Oh, there is one more thing I forgot to mention...... If ne thing bad happens to Trunks and he dies, then you will die soon. and Vice versa." " Eep! Then lets motor!! Before Vegeta kills him!!! YEOUCH!" Pan screamed, while putting on her shoes. Gohan ran down stairs to put some shoes on and Pan ran down stairs. " Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl said, looking worried. " Nothing." " NOTHING!!! I might be killed!!!!" PAn said, histerically!!!," Nevertheless Trunks could die!!!!" " Gohan, What is she talking about?" Videl said even more scared. " I'll explain later. We have to see if we can stop Vegeta." " I am coming too!" Videl said, turing off the burner. Gohan knew there was no use arguing and Goten decided to go to. The quickest way to go there was instant transmission, and only Pan knew it.... besides Goku. " Pan, can you try to do instant transmission?" Gohan said telling everyone to touch one of Pan's shoulders. " I guess I'll try." And soon Pan and the rest of the family were at the Briefs's front porch and Pan cried out in pain agian and fainted. " Pan!" Videl yelled. Gohan was knocking on the door a bit to hard, b/c the house was shaking. " I am coming! Hold your horses." Bulma said inside. " Gohan?" Bulma said then realized Gohan's expression. " What is wrong?," Then bulma noticed Pan," Pan!" Bulma then ran to help Videl Carry Pan inside. " Where is Vegeta?!" Gohan said angrily and histerically at the same time. " Where he always is... he is training with Trunks." Bulma said as she carring Pan over to the couch and sat her down. " Thanks Bulma." Gohan then ran down the hall to the GR. Then he banged on the door. " VEGETA!! LET ME IN!" Gohan yelled, almost turning Super Sayian. Bra was running down stairs to see the commotion and she saw Gohan and then she saw Pan and ran over to where her mom and Videl were.  
  
" Mom? What is wrong with Pan?" Bra said, sitting by her friends side. " I don't know, Bra, Videl and Gohan just showed up with Goten and Pan and Gohan ran over to the Gravity Room.." " And Gohan told me nothing about what was going on!!!" Videl cried. Bra noticed Goten.... he was sitting on the couch with Pan's head in his lap stroking her head.... you could almost see tears in his eyes. Bra walked over to Goten and started talking to him, hopefully to make his feel better.  
  
~~~ GR ~~~  
  
" What do you want?!" Vegeta yelled, dropping out of SSJ2 and turning down the gravity. Vegeta opened the door to find a very mad Gohan. " What do you what Kakkorots Brat?" " I need to see if Trunks is ok." " Why?" " Just because!" Gohan said and looked around for Trunks only to find him bent over on the ground still in SS panting for air. " Gohan?" Trunks said getting up, still panting. " Thank kami you are ok!" Gohan said, and looked relived then looked over to where the girls were. " Vegeta, you should be ashamed!" " Why?" " Because you almost killed Pan!" " WHAT!?" Trunks yelled, powering up to SSJ2, advancing on his father. " What? I did no such thing!!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks dropped out his stage and looked at Gohan. " In the living room." Gohan said. Trunks ran out of the Gravity room, into the living room only to find Pan passed out on the couch with everybody around her.... he just stood there stunned.  
  
" Why are you yelling at me!" Vegeta said once agian. " Don't you know?!"  
  
" No!" Vegeta screamed even louder. " Oh...." Gohan said dumbfounded," Well, I don't know if they told you but... they have.. bo-" Gohan was cut short. " WHAT?! NO ! NO WAY AM I GOING TO BE RELATED TO KAKKOROT!!!" Vegeta yelled, getting the atention of everybody.... especially Trunks, and he was turning pale.  
  
" Trunks? are you ok son?" Bulma said. " yeah, for now I am......" Trunks said, getting paler, hearing his father stomp down the hall. " Huh?" " BOY!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks looked at his father and swallowed. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND KAKKOROT'S GRANDBRAT!?" Vegeta yelled. " Well...um....well you see....." Trunks began. " What are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma said, trying to calm down this Sayian Prince. Bra knew now. " They've BONDED!!!" Vegeta screamed. " What?" " B-O-N-D-E-D!!! BONDED!!! WHAT PART DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" " VEGETA! Don't you yell at me! And why are you punishing him!?" Bulma was getting mad now.( a/n: Aren't they going to do something with Pan?) " Because I am not going to be related to... him!" Vegeta said, pointing to Gohan. Gohan just frowned. " I resent that." Gohan said. " Dad! Would you just shut up! Get over with the fact that you will be related to Kakkorot sooner or later!" Trunks yelled, carring Pan to the rejuvination tank, obviously she was hurt..... badly, and he thought it was because of him and he was scared that he might be killed twice. One time by his dad then by Gohan for hurting his daugter. Goten followed close behind and so did Bra. Vegeta stood there stunned. Trunks had never yelled at him like that before, he was a bit mad at him but also proud b/c he was facing his fears.... Vegeta was mostly all Trunks feared.( a/n: Pretty bad when you are scared of your dad.... huh?) " Vegeta.... you didn't know about this?" " Yeah, I knew they were ' going out' as you say it, but I didn't know they you know...bonded." Bulma gasped. Vegeta almost knew everything. " Why didn't you tell me?!" Bulma yelled. " I knew they were going to tell us sooner or later and when they told me I was going to have some fun then tell them I knew all along." Vegeta said, sitting down. " You are soo mean. Well, know you know and can't hurt them!" Bulma said and walked back to the lab and Videl followed. Gohan was left with Vegeta. They said nothing to each other.  
  
~~~ The Lab ~~~  
  
" I knew I should have told him... i knew it.... I knew it.... This might not have happened if he knew.... now it's all my fault Pan is in there!" Trunks said pacing back and forth in front of the rejuvination tank. " Trunks, it wasn't you fault." Bra and Goten told him. " Yes it is!" Trunks yelled back. " Son, it really isn't your fault. If it is nebody's fault it is Vegeta's becuase he should have guessed this if he knew you were going out." " WHAT?! He knew?!" Trunks said, stopping and almost fell over. " Yep.", Bulma said sitting down beside the tank. Trunks walked over to where goten and Bra were then walked back over to the tank and just stood there, placing his hand on the glass... he was almost crying. " Pan, if i only i told him...." Trunks said, letting a tear run down his face.... he really didn't care if ne one saw him cry now. " It isn't your fault, bud." Goten said, walking over to comfort his friend. " I know it isn't , but I just keep thinking it is." Trunks said, getting up. Bulma walked over to where all of her papers are and looked over how long it would be till Pan was better. " Trunks, she will alright." Trunks looked up a bit happier now. " She will be better around tomarrow morning, since she really wasn't in the spar she wasn't hurt to bad." " Thank Kami." Trunks said, sitting down. Videl stopped crying after Bulma told them the good news. ' Trunks....it..isn't your fault...' Trunks heard Pan say something and looked around. " Trunks?" Goten said. " I heard her..." " Who?" " Pan.... she said something." " Trunks... it was through your bond." Bulma said. Trunks looked at her. Then Bulma explained everything to him. " Oh." Was all Trunks could say. Then Gohan said that they would have to go and they would check on Pan everynowandthen so Videl said bye to Bulma and Goten said bye to Trunks and Bra and then they left. Trunks didn't answer but heard him, Trunks had pulled a chair up by the tank and sat there.  
  
~~~ 3 hrs later ~~~  
  
Trunks was still sitting in the same chair looking at Pan. Bulma was getting worried. He didn't eat ne breakfast and now it was lunch time and he wasn't eating it eaither. She tried to get Trunks to come out but he just sat there beside Pan and nodded his head no. Vegeta felt a bit guilty for what he did to Pan, but he wouldn't admit it to neone.( a/n: Is he every guilty?) Bra called Goten to see if he wanted to go to the arcade and he said sure, he would do ne thing to get out of his depressing mood. So Bra and Goten were at the arcade and Vegeta didn't get that mad b/c he knew sooner or later they would be ' dating ' as these humans say it.  
  
Gohan was still worried about Pan and so was Videl but they were trying to seem so down, so Gohan decided to take Videl shopping.  
  
Bulma was working in the lab, with Trunks still beside Pan not moving , so she went in there to check on Pan and she had to work on her newest invention.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry so short. But it took me like 1 hr and 30 min. just to do this and I still have to write my sequel! i hope you guys liked it!!  
  
Trunks: Good chappy.... except a bit depressing....  
  
Goten: Ditto  
  
Heather: What they said.  
  
Pan-Chan: Well, ya'll didn't almost die!  
  
Trunks: You got us there!  
  
Pan-Chan: Trunks-kun, did you ever get Myashi to get a bath yesterday?  
  
Trunks: No.... Instead I got the bath.  
  
Pan-Chan: Poor ting...  
  
Trunks: Ha Ha Ha. You try giving that tiger a bath! She is worse than Jessie!  
  
Pan-Chan: She can't be. She can't be more aggervatin' than Jes.  
  
Trunks: She is.  
  
Goten: You are just a wimp.  
  
Trunks: Excuse me? You go and try then Mr. Hot Shot.  
  
Goten: * nervously * Sure, Fine I will! Myashi! Come to Uncle Goten...  
  
Myahsi: Nice try bub! * goes running off*  
  
Goten: Get back here you little scamp! * goes running off after her and runs into a tree.* ow....  
  
Pan-Chan and Trunks: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really are getting her a bath huh?  
  
Heather: You both shut up! * goes to see if Goten is ok *  
  
Trunks: I told him she wasn't going to get a bath...  
  
Pan-Chan: Well I hope you all like the story!! Don't forget to push that little blue button and review! Oh and look out for Smallville! it is going to be comin out soon!!! byes everyone! And thanks to all my reivewers!  
  
Ja-ne 


	18. 30th Review Special

A/N: Hey Guys!! I got 30 reivews!! YAY!!! Well here is the review special!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Goten: Pan-Chan you have 30 reivews!!  
  
Pan-Chan: No Way!!! * Heather walks over to if it is true *  
  
Heather: Oh my! It is!!!!!  
  
Goten: 1-2-3  
  
Heather and Pan-Chan: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* start screaming and dancing around the room*  
  
Trunks: Taking some happy crack huh?  
  
Pan-Chan: No, Mr. Comedy but I got 30 reviews!!!!  
  
Trunks: Cool!  
  
Goten: How to celebrate?  
  
Myashi: Take you to Grammer school?  
  
Trunks, Heather and Pan-Chan: HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Goten: Very funny, It isn't my fault I am not very smart. It is dad's fault.  
  
Myashi: Fine, blame it on Goku......  
  
Goten: Hey! Take that back you big hair ball!!! * runs after Myashi *  
  
Trunks: Good Luck Buddy!  
  
Heather: You can get her Goten! Go Goten!  
  
Pan-Chan: 50 zeni says he can't catch her in 3 hrs........  
  
Trunks: What do you say Heather?  
  
Heather: You bet! If he can't then I will throw in an extra 20!  
  
Trunks and Pan-Chan: All Right! Your on!  
  
Heather: He can do it.  
  
Trunks: Sure.  
  
Pan-Chan: You couldn't either.  
  
Trunks: Yes I could, I just decided I wouldn't.  
  
Pan-Chan: Sure.....  
  
Trunks: I could!  
  
Pan-Chan: Ok, i belive you....  
  
Trunks: I could....* runs off to get Mr. Hoppity-Hopp *  
  
Pan-Chan: Aww...  
  
Heather: So, who were they?  
  
PAn-Chan: I almost forgot! Here they are:  
  
Pan Brief  
  
Aquinasmd  
  
gWeN  
  
Z  
  
GT_Pan  
  
Bra Briefs  
  
shdw313  
  
Eschicky  
  
Eschicky  
  
Bra Briefs  
  
Manis  
  
Annoyingdolphinperson  
  
Bra Briefs  
  
Bra Briefs  
  
Z  
  
Dark*Princess*Pan  
  
Bra Briefs  
  
Bunny  
  
trunks and pan 4 ever  
  
Bra Briefs  
  
Z  
  
Sayian Girl  
  
Bra Briefs  
  
Eschicky  
  
MARRON FOR EVER RULEZZZZ * cough, cough *  
  
Eschicky  
  
ills  
  
PannyChanny16  
  
jd  
  
and........  
  
Person!  
  
Heather: Wow, that is a butt load of reviewers..  
  
Pan-Chan: Got that right....... So far the reveiwer that has sent the most reviews is Bra Briefs and the person who sent the meaniest review is Marron for ever rulezzzz.  
  
Heather: Forget about her Pan-Chan.  
  
Trunks: Yeah! She has no clue what she is talking about! * Puts arms around me*  
  
Heather: I am going to see if Goten has cought Myashi yet.....  
  
Trunks: He hasn't!  
  
Pan-Chan: Yeah! Oh, Know what I have a craving for?  
  
Trunks: Huh?  
  
PAn-Chan: The Pizza-Hut insider! ( you know that commercial for Pizza hut that goes: Where'd the cheese go? Inside, Inside)  
  
Trunks: That sounds yummy! I'll go call Pizza-Hut!  
  
Pan-Chan: Ok...... HEATHER TELL GOTEN IF HE WANTS SOME PIZZA HE BETTER CATCH MYAHSI SOOOOONNNN!  
  
Heather: OK!  
  
Pan-Chan: Now, for all you reviwers:  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Takes BIG breath *  
  
Reveiwers: Your Welcome...... agian.  
  
Pan-Chan: HERE! * Throws big lolly pops to all the reviwers and gives Marron for ever rulezzzz a rotten egg* snickers *  
  
Reveiwers: Thank!  
  
Pan-Chan: Your Welcome!  
  
Trunks: Pan-Chan! Pizza will be here in 30!  
  
Heather: HE ALMOST HAS HER!!! NOOO! SO CLOSE!!  
  
Trunks: I told her he couldn't catch her.  
  
PAn-Chan: We know. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Don't stop!! So please rivew and sorry it took so long and the next chappy will be out tomarrow and the next chappy of Smallville will be out tomarrow. I have to get something for it from one of my friends from Fan Fiction. Byes ya'll!!!  
  
Trunks:!HAHAHAH! That's the third time he has ran into the tree!!  
  
Pan-Chan: We'll let you know if Goten caught Myashi or if we got 70 zeni!! Byes!  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	19. SHOPPING!!??

A/N: Hey Guys, Hey guys. So sorry for the delay, the stupid computer wouldn't let us on... we are switching to AOL and it was all screwed up...... well sorry for the wait, Oh, and Trunks went out with Goten to go get something the store, Heather is here with me watchin the tube.  
  
  
  
Disclamier: I don't own ne form of DBZ.  
  
Last Time:  
  
Gohan was still worried about Pan and so was Videl but they were trying to seem so down, so Gohan decided to take Videl shopping.  
  
Bulma was working in the lab, with Trunks still beside Pan not moving , so she went in there to check on Pan and she had to work on her newest invention.  
  
~~~SHOPPING!? ~~~  
  
Suddenly the green light flashed on the Rejuvination take, saying that Pan was healed. " Oh, she is ready to come out." Bulma said. Trunks was bent over in the chair sleeping and when Bulma said," she is ready" his head popped up and he fell out of the chair. " Oh, Trunks. Are you ok?" Bulma said, letting the water drain out of the tank. " Yeah.... I am fine. Just startled." Trunks said, rubbing his bottom. " Is she ok?" He continued. Bulma got Pan out and put some clothes on her. " Huh? Where am I?" Pan said. " Thank Kami your ok Pan.", Trunks said, embracing her. " What happened?" Pan said, enjoying the moment. " Well, to put it simply when Trunks got hurt you got hurt to, and you passed out." Bulma said. " Oh, are you ok?" Pan said, looking up at Trunks. " Yeah. But what matters is that you are ok." Trunks said, kissing her. " Your father will just have to tone down a bit." Bulma said, walking out to call Videl and Gohan. Trunks and Pan followed Bulma. Trunks and Pan sat down on the couch and Pan layed her head on Trunks's sholder.  
  
Bulma was calling Gohan and Videl. Ring.....Ring.....Ring " Hello?" Gohan answered on the phone. " Hello Gohan." " How's Pan." " She is just fine. She and Trunks are on the couch watching tv right now." " Oh, thank Kami. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." " That's what Trunks said. heh. You two are really alike than you know it." Bulma said. " Yeah, I guess. Well, I'll tell Videl. Thanks Bulma." " You're Welcome Gohan. Good- bye." " Bye, Bulma."  
  
~~~ Son's ~~~  
  
" Gohan, who was that?", Videl said, excited.... hopeing it was Bulma. " Bulma, and before you ask. Yes, Pan is just fine." Gohan said. " Thank Kami!" Videl said. " That's what me and Trunks said." Gohan said, laughing a bit. " Can we go over?" Videl asked, hope in her eyes. " Sure, Why not?" Gohan said, grabbing his keys. " Um Gohan, wouldn't it be faster if we fly?" " Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Gohan said, laughing like Goku. " Sure...." " I did!" Then Gohan and Videl fly towards Bulma's.  
  
~~~ The Briefs ~~~  
  
Goten, came over about 3 minutes after Bulma called Gohan and Goten knew why she was calling and rushed over there. Goten and Trunks were playing a video game and Pan was rootin' for Trunks. " Hey! What about me!" Goten whined why passin' Trunks on the racing game. " Oh right. Um.... Go Goten!" Pan said. " What about meee!?" Trunks whined, as he passed Goten..... agian. " Go Trunks!! Go Goten!! Go Trunks!! Go Goten!!" Pan said, giving up on to who to root for. Now she standing behind the two doing a little dancing saying," Go Goten, Go Trunks.....ect..." That's when Gohan walked in. " PAN! Why are you dancin?" Gohan said, both confused and concerned. " I am fine." Pan said, continuing her ruiting ritual.( a/n: hehe)"PAN!" Videl screamed and ran over to Pan and hugged her. " Hey Mom. I am fine.... So you can stop squezzing me.." Pan said. " Oh, I'm sorry. And what are these two doing?" Videl said, poiting to Trunks and Goten who were glaring at each other and sticking each others tounge out and when one passed the other the other would gasp and the one who passed them would laugh like a demon. " Well, these two little boys are playing a race game." Pan said, looking back at the two. Both smiled at Videl and Gohan. "Pan!" Bra screamed and ran up to her friend. " You are ok!" She screamed agian. " Yes I am. How is that a shock? I am a SAYIAN!" Pan said sarcastically. " You are?" Vegeta said, pretending to be shocked. He had just walked in from the screaming and caught that. " What do you mean by that, oh Prince of Shortness." Pan said. Bra gasped. " What did you say?" Vegeta said. " You heard me. Or was I too Tall for ya to hear?" Pan looking down at Vegeta. " Why I odda!" Vegeta said, swinging his fist the air. " Don't you dare!" Trunks yelled, still not taking his eyes off the game. " Vegeta, you can rough and tumble later." Bulma yelled from the kitchen. Videl decided to go talk to her. Vegeta growled and went back to the GR. " Bye Short-Cake!" Pan yelled, waving her hand. Vegeta humphed. Knowing he could do nothing to change that Pan would be his daughter-in-law some day...... Whether he liked it or not.(a/n: Take that Vegeta! MUHAHAHA) " I don't belive you talked to my dad like that!" Bra said. " Yeah, I do it all the time.... I'm the only one who gets away with it to....." Pan said laughing hysterically. " Panny, you are scaring me..." Goten said, his eyes glued to the tv. Pan zipped in and out of the kitchen and had a frying PAN in her hand. " Goten! Wanna say that agian!" Pan said, threateningly. " EEP!" Goten screamed, he took his eyes off the tv and looked at Pan who looked just like his mom when she was mad. " Whhhat?" Goten said. " Don't you call me Panny!" PAn screamed. " Panny, Panny, Panny!" Goten said. " GOTEN!" " EEP!!" Goten said, and was running away from Pan. They were running in circle and about the 100 lap around the living room Goten said exhautedly but still running," Must....be....the....time.....of....the.....month.." Pan heard it and she powered up more. Trunks heard this and decided to help calm Pan down. " Pan!!" Trunks said. " huh?" PAn said, stopping immediatly. " I beat Goten.." Trunks said, but was cut off. " YOu did not!" Goten said. " Did so and you know it!" " Nu-uh!" " Yes-huh!" Trunks yelled back and continued, Pan just looking at both of them like they were nuts. " So you get to play me! haha! YOu will never win!" " You wish!" Then Pan and Trunks started playing the game. Bra just looked at all three of them like they were nuts. " So Pan..... watcha wearing to the school dance next thursday?" Pan didn't take her eyes off the tv but responded. " I dunno. I don't even know if I am going." " Ok, Pan. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Trunks said. " Yes, my love...." Pan said dramatically, They both had put there controllers down and the cars were sitting there. " Well since you are going... then we are.......going...." " NO!!! BRA! NO!! I don't wanna go shopping!!" " Trunks and Goten are going with us, so come on."Bra said, throwing Trunks's keys to Pan. " WHAT!?" Trunks and Goetn both said in unision. " Trunks...." Pan said, and gave him puppy dog eyes. " Well..... ok." Trunks said, he couldn't reisist those cute little eyes. " Trunks! Are you NUTS!! We'll be there for hours!!!!" Goten said hysterically. " It won't be that bad Goten. You have to get something else to wear to the dance other than you dad's only tux that he wore once and that was at Gohan's and Videl's wedding." Trunks said. " Ok, fine." Goten said, defeated. " YAY!" Bra screamed and she ran out to Trunks's car, Pan,Trunks,and Goten followed knowing this would be a loooong day. Pan handed Trunks his keys and they got in. But before they could leave Gohan yelled out the window," WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" " Dad, Bra wants to go shopping and we have to go..... ok?" " Ok, fine. But call in like an hour." " OK!" Pan said and Trunks slowly drove out of the drive way. Pan was in the passenger seat and Bra and Goten were in the back. Bra was talking to Goten about something. Pan turned on the radio, and Eminem's new song was playing. But it was in the middle of the song. " Everybody wants to discuss me, so this must mean I'm discusting. But that's just mean, I'm just obscene." Pan sung along with Em. " Pan, how can you like this guy!" Both Bra and Goten said. " I don't know. I just do." Pan said. Trunks just laughed at the three. Finally they made it to the mall and Bra got out knocking Pan over and mad dashed inside. " Boy is she excited" Pan said, getting up. " Oh, you have to see her when she really is hyped with going shopping, Compared to that she is fairly calm now." Trunks said. " No way.." PAn said, to no one inparticular. Goten got out and the three walked up to the mall, dreading to meet the anxious Bra inside........................  
  
A/N: Hey Sorry it was soo Short. Next Chappy will Be at the Mall. Something Funny happens...hehe. But atleast I got this finished....^_^ hope ya'll liked it. Sorry for the long wait but remember I go on my trip monday. I might get anouther chappy out but I might not. But please review. Sorry no talking with the gang today. Trunks is sleeping..... so cute....... and Goten and Heather are trying to catch Myahsi just for the fun of it...... wierdos.....heh.... bye guys and don't forget to review!! BYES!!!  
  
Ja-ne,  
  
Pan-Chan 


	20. Brain Freeze ( short chappy...)

A/N: Hey Guys!! I'm BBAAAACKKKK!!!!!! Sorry if I didn't get this out till today but, I was busy.  
  
  
  
Trunks: Really she was. She put all her stuff up and then she had to sweep, and clean her room..........  
  
Pan-Chan: YOu don't have to go in to detail...... I missed you soooo much!!* then i jump in Trunks's arms*  
  
Goten: YOu've been back for 3 days and you two are inseperable.  
  
Heather: Really.  
  
Pan-Chan: Sorry....... Well, hope you guys like the chappy..... I might get 2 more out......hehe.... I just watched Ocean's Eleven and I am motivated!!!  
  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
Finally they made it to the mall and Bra got out knocking Pan over and mad dashed inside. " Boy is she excited" Pan said, getting up. " Oh, you have to see her when she really is hyped with going shopping, Compared to that she is fairly calm now." Trunks said. " No way.." PAn said, to no one inparticular. Goten got out and the three walked up to the mall, dreading to meet the anxious Bra inside.  
  
" BRAA!!!!" All three yelled. Then they heard somepeople say watch out, looked over and saw Bra running people over to get to Belks. " ugg." They said in unision and followed her. " BRA! WAIT UPP!!!!" Pan screamed. Bra stopped, and looked back tapping her foot. " Hurry up! There's a SALE!!!!!" Bra screamed anxiously. " Dear Kami......" Trunks, Pan, and Goten said. " Come on! SO much shopping in so little time.." Bra said as she ran up to them. " Now Trunks, Goten. You can't see what we are buying to wear, so if you find something you wait in the food court for us. No peeking...... That means you Trunks.." Bra said, winking at Trunks. Then she showed them where the stuff was and motioned them to go on, and she grabbed Pan and dragged her over to the dresses.  
  
" But Bra!! I don't wanna wear a dress!!!" Pan said, as bra was eyeing a black one with silver gitter on it for Pan. " Then you'll wear a skirt, one that's just like mine!" " N-No, I'll wear the dress." Pan said, remeber that a bathing suit covered more than one of Bra's handpicked skirts. " Try it on!" Bra ordered pointing to the dressing rooms. " Yes Sir!" Pan said, as she saluted to Bra and marched to the dressing rooms like a soldier. Bra just glared at her," Very Funny." Pan had tried it on, and she sorta liked it. It wasn't to tight or to loose, just right. " Well, lemme see!" Bra said out side the doors. Pan walked out and guys that were passing them whissled. " YOu lookes wonderful Pan!" " Really?" " Yes!!" " Do you thin-" "Yes! Trunks will love it!" Bra said, knowing fully what Pan was going to ask. " Now, for me!!" " Oh, Dende..." Pan groaned. " Quit complaning." Bra said as she found a purple, V-neck dress with a slit up to the middle thigh. Bra tried it on and came out. " Is it Terrif, or is it terrif?!" Bra said excited. " It's terrif!" PAn said, mocking her preepy sounding friend. " I don't sound like that!" " Yes you do." " Whatever. Maybe Goten might even notice me..." Bra said that last part low, but Pan caught it. " ohh, Don't worry about that Bra." Pan said, as she chuckled. " Well, let's get this paid for. I don't really wan't to see what havoc Trunks and Goten have reacked upon the food court but oh well." Then Pan and Bra paid for the dresses and walked to the food court.  
  
They looked around but didn't see them. Bra couldn't see them and Pan was sure they were here. Then she saw an unmistakable head of lavender hair. " There they are!" Pan said, and walked over to them. " Hey, Pan!" Trunks said. Pan looked over at Goten and gave Trunks a confused look. " He's going to beat the world record for most icecreams aten in 1 min. He has to beat 100. He's already at 90." " Goten, sometimes you worry me..." Then Goten stopped. " What's up bud... You only had one more!!!" Trunks said. " Brain.....Freeze.......Head.....Hurt.." Goten got out, through the throbbing in his head. " What Brain?!" Pan said, and started laughing. Trunks started, and Bra just glared at them. " Geez guys! You are so mean. Here, here is 2 extra strength tylonol." Bra said, handing Goten the tylonel. Pan and Trunks continued laughing till they noticed everyone was starring at them and shut up. Then they made their way out of the mall and drove Pan and Goten home and Trunks and Bra drove home and went straight for the kitchen.  
  
A/n: Ok, I bet this is the worlds shortest story, but I got's no inspiration today abut I'll have some tomarrow, so I'll update tomarrow.  
  
Trunks: Talk about no inspiration.  
  
Pan-Chan: All i can think about is making a story about people making a hiest. I just watched Ocean's Eleven and I want to make a story like that... Oh, and i also have to put up a story by my friend and me...... It's called If only, so to ya'll readers go and read that and don't forgive to review!!!  
  
Ja-Ne  
  
Ps: Sorry soooooo shoort...... 


	21. Gohan...Are you alright

A/N: Hey Guys!! I got 43 reviews! When I get 45 I'll do a special! Hope you like this one! NOw on to the story!  
  
  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Dbz.  
  
  
  
~~~ Last Time:  
  
Brain.....Freeze.......Head.....Hurt.." Goten got out, through the throbbing in his head. " What Brain?!" Pan said, and started laughing. Trunks started, and Bra just glared at them. " Geez guys! You are so mean. Here, here is 2 extra strength tylonol." Bra said, handing Goten the tylonel. Pan and Trunks continued laughing till they noticed everyone was starring at them and shut up. Then they made their way out of the mall and drove Pan and Goten home and Trunks and Bra drove home and went straight for the kitchen.  
  
~~~ Gohan, are you alright? ~~~  
  
" Oh, Goten, Pan your home. Lemme see what did you get?" Videl said as she put down the wash rag. Goten's face brightened as he gave Videl his bag. Videl held up the tux Goten got. " Wow, Goten. Didn't know you had so much good taste." " Well, With the help of Trunks..... I didn't know what to get so Trunks got one for me and it was perfect. His looks almo-", before Goten could finish Pan cut in. " Goten! I'm not sopposed to know! and Bra isn't sopposed to know what your wearing and Trunks isn't sopposed to know what I am wearing! That's the deal!!" Pan said. " Gosh, sorry. Well, there's mine." " Well, Pan. What did you get??" Videl asked anxiously..." Well, before I give it to you, there's one thing you should know. Dad might go ballistic....." Pan then handed Videl her bag. Videl gasped. " Pan, it's beautiful! You'll look absolutly georgeous!" Videl said examining the dress more closely. " Bra prob. helped." Goten mumbled. " And so what if she did!" Pan yelled. " Nothin. It's just you can't even pick out a dress!" " GOten! You be quite! I just don't like em!" PAn yelled at Goten. " Gosh!" Goten then went up stairs to put his tux in his closet. " Wow, it's beautiful Pan." Videl said agian. " Now, Just to see ol' drop his jaw's face." PAn said, with a smirk. " Pan, you shouldn't talk about your father like that!" Videl scolded. Pan chuckld. " I wasn't talking about him." Then Pan laughed agian, Videl handed Pan's dress to her with confusion, then Pan walked up stairs to put her dress in the closet.  
  
" Videl, what was Pan laughing at?" Gohan said as he walked in the door. " i dunno. All she said was, Now, Just to see ol' drop his jaw's face." " She's going to regret that." Gohan's ki was rising. " No, hon. She wasn't taknig about you." Gohan face turned a red. Then he burst out laughing. " What are you laughing at Son Gohan!?" Videl yelled. " YOU! YOu can't see it!? She was talking about Trunks!!" Gohan burted out laughing agina on the floor. Videl then caught the joke Pan made and started laughing...... Over at the Briefs..... Bra was trying to get rid of a Pain.  
  
~~~ Briefs ~~~  
  
" Trunks! I can't tell you!" Bra yelled, for the 100th time. " Please!!!! I'l already datnig her! CAn't you tell me what she's wearing!?" " NO!" " Would you, If I told you what Goten was wearing??" Trunks said, hoping this would trick her. But today just wasn't his day. " Well..... NO!" Bra then walked over to her closet. " Stupid sister....." Trunks mumbled as he walked back to his room. He put his tux in the closet and plopped down on his bed, when the phone rang. " Hello?" Trunks answered hoping it was Pan. " Hey sup? I was wondering if you woul-" Trunks cut off the mysterious voice. " Maron! For the thousandth time! I am not going with you!!" " But Trunks-kun..... I can make you happier than that runt ever can." " Shut- up." Trunks said, just as Vegeta did to Yamcha when he would say something about Bulma that was mean. " What?" Maron's voice sounded shocked. " I said! SHUT-UP! I dont' like you, you BIMBO! CAn't you get that through your dense skull! Goten's not even that dense!" Trunks said into the phone. " Fine! You don't know what you just did though!" Then Trunks hung up the phone.... " I'll get you Trunks.... just you wait." Maron said, right after Trunks hung up. Trunks then walked out of his room to the kitchen.  
  
" Trunks, What's wrong?" Bulma said, as she shut off the focet. " Blondes." Was Trunks';s answer. " What?" " Maron...... Sometimes I just wish........" Trunks said angrily as he slammed his fist into his open hand. " BAM! OUt of my like forever.." He finished, then evily laughed. " Trunks, I think you should go train with your father.... you let off some steam." " Sure mom" Then Trunks walked into the GR. Then he and Vegeta rigourously sparred for 3 hours.  
  
~~~ Son's ~~~  
  
" PAN, GOTEN!! Dinner!" Videl yelled down stairs. " COMMING!" Both yelled.  
  
Pan and Goten sat down and got their plates. " So, Pan. I didn't see you dress. What does it look like?" Gohan asked. " Um.... nice." Pan said, hoping her father wouldn't ask to see it, b/c if he did then he would surely flip. " Ok.I bet you'll look wonderful in it. Waht about you dumb- dumb." " Gohan!" Videl scolded her husband." What?" Gohan asked innocently. " Nevermind that Videl. It's cool." " YOu actually picked it out?" Gohan asked. " No, Trunks did." PAn answered for him. " Oh, Well, you two will just have to show me." " S-Sure dad. But you have to promise not to freak." " Why would I freak?" " Nevermind. I'll show you after dinner." " Ok." With that said, they finished and walked into the living room.  
  
" Go on Pan, Go get your dress." Gohan motioned Pan to hurry. He did the same for Goten. Pan came down and held out the dress. " Wow, very nice Pan. You'll look absolutly geourgeous." Gohan said, and nodded his head. Everybody else fell over, anime style. " Ok..." Pan said, as she sat down beside her mom. Goten showed Gohan his tux. " Very nice Bro. " Then Pan said something." Yeah, it has the something that all of Trunks's tux's have." PAn said,putting her hand on her chin. " What do you mean?! They look the same as every other tux." Goten said, looking at Pan, like she was loony. " No they don't. They look different." Pan said, agian. " Don't argue with her Goten. Since she's bonded she notice's things about him that you don't." Gohan said, waving his hand in the air. " Whatever. I still think she's a loon." Goten said, turning around walking upstairs, but before he could get to the first step, someone pinned him down. " Take it back!" Pan said, icily in Goten's ear. " Pan@ Get off me!" " Not untill you take it back." " Never!!" Goten said. " Fine." The Pan got Goten's arm and started twisting it. " UNCLE! UUNNCLE!!" Goten pleaded. " Take it back." Pan said agian. " Fine! I take it back!!" " Ok." Pan said cheerfully, then got off Goten. Pan then walked up stairs and turned on the tv.  
  
" SEE!?" Goten said," She's loony!!" " No, she's not, bro." Gohan then turned on the tv, and Videl went to the kitchen to clean up. " Whatever." Goten then walked back upstairs to put his tux in his side of the closet.  
  
  
  
At the Briefs they had just finished eating and Bra was in her room, and Trunks in his. Vegeta was training, and Bulma was cleaning.  
  
" I can't wait till the dance! Can't wait to see Goten's face." Bra said excitedly. Then her smile faded. " He's never going to like me..." Bra then turned around and looked at a picture of her, Goten,  
  
Pan and Trunks. " Well, I guess I'll just have to try harder!" Bra said, dertiminedly. She put up her dress then went to put on her pjs.  
  
~~ Same was at the Son's.  
  
Pan was already in bed watching tv, Goten was just getting in his and they started watching tv. Yesterday night was the dance.........  
  
A/n: Hey, Sorry for the shortness... but I wanted next chappy to be the dance.... so next chappy is: The Dance.  
  
Butterflykisses: That was good!  
  
PAn-Chan: I know!  
  
Trunks: Her story's are always good.  
  
Goten: Oh, you always say that! Butterfly's are better!  
  
Trunks: Aren't!  
  
Goten: ARE!  
  
Trunks: AREN'T!!!!!!  
  
Pan-Chan: Hush, you two. Are are equally good in greatness.  
  
Trunks: Fine  
  
Goten: Fine  
  
Pan-Chan: Oh, Butterflykisses is Heather. That's her penname.  
  
Butterflykisses: As if they didn't know.  
  
Pan-Chan: Hope you liked..... sorry so short. Please review! I'll update Smallville and The Hiest tomarrow. OH, ya'll go look at The Hiest! It's really good.... that is if you liked Ocean's eleven, even if you don't you'll like this story. Ta for now!  
  
Trunks: Bye! Don't forget to review!  
  
Butterflykisses and Goten: What he said!  
  
Ja-ne 


	22. Dance Time!!

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry, but as you other authors know, Fanfiction won't let us update till June 21st. Grr.... So well, here is the dance.  
  
Goten: Aren't you excited!  
  
Pan-Chan: Goten, do you wanna fat lip?  
  
Goten: No.  
  
Pan-Chan: Then don't mess with me..... I wanna update but I CAN'T!!!!!  
  
Trunks: Why so mad Pan-Chan?  
  
Pan-Chan: Well, for one...... When I got up I was covered in snow! Then I found out I can't update till the 21st!  
  
Trunks: Snow?  
  
Butterflykisses: Goten was eating an extra large sandwhich and the crumbs falling looked like snow and when she woke up she was covered in it.  
  
Goten: It wasn't that bad!  
  
Pan-Chan: Yes it was!  
  
Goten: Nu uh! * Then stomps off*  
  
Pan-Chan: Baby.....* walks over to computer *  
  
Trunks: Don't worry about it Pan-Chan. He's a baka ne way. * hopes Goten dosn't hear*  
  
Pan-Chan: Your right Trunks!  
  
Trunks: Yes, I know. * pretends to wave to ' fans ' and catch bouquets of flowers*  
  
Butterflykisses: He isn't a baka!  
  
Pan-Chan: Yes he is.  
  
Myashi: Don't start it AGIAN! I beg of you!  
  
Butterflykisses: Fine!  
  
Pan-Chan: Fine! OH and my story's are better BK!( butterflykisses).( Inside joke) and TRUNKS'S ISN'T A SISSY!!!  
  
Trunks: I am not a SISSY!!* stands behind me, BK shudders in fear ^_^)  
  
Butterflykisses: Are not! Mine are better! And TRUNKS IS TOO A SISSY!  
  
Trunks and Pan-Chan: NU UH!  
  
BK: YES HUH!  
  
T and P-C: NU UH!!!  
  
Goten: SHUT UP!!! * all look at him funny * Don't gemme that look!  
  
P-C: Ok, on with the story. Oh and BK.. Trunks isn't a sissy and MINE ARE BETTER!!! * Trunks nods head in agreement,while Butterflykisses glares at both of us.*  
  
Disclamier: I don't own DBZ, don't sue. OH an FYI I don't own Pretty Girls or Infatuation by Simon and Milo. I am not sure which one i am using but I don't own neither of them!  
  
  
  
~~~ Dance Time! ~~~  
  
Goten and Pan were watching tv and couldn't go to sleep at 10:30 at night so they were just talking. " Goten, do you thing Dad was alright?" Pan said, while laughing at the tv. " Yeah, I'm sure Niichan is just fine. Even though I am quite suprised." Goten responded. ( older brother ) " Yeah, I was sure he would blow a gasket." " Well, He didn't... which that only happens once in a blue moon!" " Well, I guess we should go to bed. You know Bra wanted me over there like at 12:00 and I won't get up till 10." " Yeah, Trunks wanted me to come over the same time. Oyasumi Pan." Goten then turned out the light and turned over to go to sleep. " Oyasumi, Goten." ( Goodnight)  
  
~~~ The Briefs, Bra's room ~~~  
  
Bra was trying to go to sleep but keep being disturbed by her brother. She had a walkie talkie and she couldn't remember where it was and that's how he was talking to her. " I wish I wouldda turned off that thing when I had the chance..." Bra said to herself. " For the last time Pain! I am not going to tell you what she's wearing!! GET OVER IT!" Bra said a bit louder. " You're the Pain!" Trunks said, then turned the volume down so he wouldn't hear Bra, then he fell asleep, of course thinking of Pan. " ME the Pain!?" Bra asked herself, then mumbled something then she too fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~ Son's: 9:30 am ~~~  
  
" Pan! GOTEN!! BREAKFAST!!!" Videl yelled from down stairs. " OK!" Pan who was already up, and Goten yelled and walked down stairs. " Ohayo, Mom, dad." Pan said, and sat down infront of her was a big plate of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and pancakes.( Good morning) " Good morning, Gohan , Videl." Goten then sat down with the same amount of food on it. " Good morning you two. Ready for the dance?" Came Videl's happy voice. " no." Pan, mumbled. " What?" Videl and Gohan asked Pan. " I mean, sure I am...... just not the make-up that comes with it. Bra said she has a suprise for me and I know she's going to put that crap on my face!" " Panny, don't worry about it. Just forget about the bad sides of it and just have fun!" Videl said. " Yeah, Panny. Your Mother's right.", Gohan said, not looking up from his news paper. Once Pan was done she took her plate to the sink and went to take a shower. " I guess I should too. Even though it wouldn't do nothing b/c I know once I get over there Trunks is going to ask for a spar, since Bra won't let Pan." Goten said, with a hard sigh. " Just in case. You better." Videl said, eating her food. Gohan was sipping his coffee, and reading the newspaper and eating at the same time just gave Goten the sign that meant do what she says. So Goten got up and went up stairs to wait for Pan to get out.  
  
~~~ Briefs ~~~  
  
" Trunks! Bra!! Breakfast!!" Bulma yelled from down stairs. " Onna! You don't have to yell that loud!" Vegeta said, annoyed. " Don't call me that!" Bulma said and hit Vegeta on the head. He winced even though it really didn't hurt. " Abusive are we?" Vegeta said, as walked off to the Gravity room. " Boy, I want you in the Gravity room no less than 20 min from now." Vegeta told Trunks then went in the GR. " Yes, Father." Trunks grumbled.  
  
" Trunks, don't worry about going in there. I'll tell you father that you had to do something for me. Which isn't quite a lie. After breakfast I want you to clean your room and make your bed." " Thank you mom! Your the best!" Trunks said and gave his mom a hug. " Your welcome Trunks." Then Bulma set down thier breakfast and in no time Trunks was done, put his plate in the sink and ran up to his room. " Oookeeaayy." Bulma said. Bra wasn't eating as fast as her brother. " Bra, is he ok?" " Yeah, mom. Just excited he dosn't have to train with daddy." Bra said plainily. " Oh, Ok." Then Bulma went to her lab. Bra got finished and went to take a shower and get dressed. Bulma finally got her her own bathroom so she wouldn't be anoyyed from Trunks yelling for Bra to get out of the shower.  
  
Trunks cleaned his room, then took a shower and got dressed. Bra was still in the shower when it was 11:00, but she got out 10 min. later, put on some flared jeans and a tank top, which was blue and said 'Princess' in blue giltter. Then she put her make up on and noticed it was already 12:00 and told her self Pan and Goten would be here soon.  
  
Pan noticed it was 12:00, so she gave her mom and dad a kiss on the cheek, yelled for Goten, and transported them to Bra's. Goten was still eating the bagel he grabbed before leaving when they landed. Pan knocked on the door. " Hello, Pan, Goten." Bulma said, with her usual cheery voice. " Hey Bulma-san." Both Pan and Goten said as Bulma let them come in. Pan walked up to Bra's room. Trunks's door was open and he seen her walk bye. " Pan- Chan!" Trunks said, Pan stopped and walked back the Trunk's doorway. " Hey Trunks." Pan said and Trunks gave embraced her. He let go and they walked to the hallway. " I gotta go see Bra. She most likely wants to experiment on me." Pan said, shuddering at the thought. " It isn't that bad is it?" " Yep, it is.." " Is Goten here?" " Yeah, I think he's still down stairs." " ok, thanks. Maybe you'll have time for a spar?" Trunks said, then walked down stairs. " if I do. then you'll be the first to know!" Pan, called after him, then walked to Bra's room. Before she could knock Bra opened the door and told her to come in.  
  
~~~ Down stairs ~~~  
  
" Hey Goten." Trunks said, as he made his way down the stairs. " Hey Trunks." " So, are you gonna tell her?" " I dunno." Goten said, you could tell he was having second thoughts. " Come on Goten, you can tell her. You won't know till you ask." Trunks said as he and Goten walked out back. " Yeah..." " Well, you do it when your ready. Spar? There isn't nething else todo." " Sure." Then Goten and He started sparing.  
  
~~ Bra's room ~~  
  
Pan was sitting on Bra bed while Bra was getting all of her make up out. " Bra. Do I really need make-up?" PAn whined. " Yes, now quite whining." Bra said, motioning to Pan to sit in the chair. PAn got up and sat back down in the chair. " Now, to do the impossible." " BRA!" " I was kidding. Now, you must lemme do this..... if you don't then you'll have to wear make-up everyday for a week!" " Ok, don't go getting drastic now...." Bra then tried the foundation, and since Pan had a bit darker skin than her she had a little trouble but found some, so she turned to her note pad. " ok, Foundation: Soft Honey.... Now for the powder." Then Bra tried all kinds of powder but found one. " Now, Powder: Translucent...Blush.." " Bra.... I look like a circus freak with this stuff on!" " Oh hush, and I am going to wipe it off before I do the blush." So Bra wiped Pan face, put the foundation on, the powder and now she was looking for the blush. She tried all kinds including pretty pink, mauve , magenta swirl, fuzzy peach and Honey bronze. She thought that Honey bronze worked so she wipped off the other stuff and put the blush on and it fit perfectly. " ok, Blush: honey bronze." " Bra!! It's been 2 hours already!" " Well, if you'd quite whining and sit still we would've been done by now!" Bra then looked for eye shadow...She had to think about the color of the dress Pan got. She remember Pan got the black with silver glitter on it. So she decided for silver with out even looking at it. But looked to see if she had it. " ok, eyeshadow: Silver.... Eyeliner: Velvet Moon( which is a dark blue.. which would look good with it.... bear with me...) and Mascara: Charcoal Brown." Bra said, satisfied with her job. " Bra! it's already 3:00!" " Then go take a shower. And no sparring today." Bra told Pan. " But, Bra.... i wanna spar!" PAn pouted like a little girl. " Pan." Bra sounded alot like Bulma. " Yes, Captian!" "Don't get smart with me Son Pan!" " Yes, M'dam." Then Pan ran into the bathroom to take a shower while dodging Bra's flying socks and shoes. Bra was getting her dress out and her shoes. Pan had brought her dress so Bra got pan's dress out and looked for some shoes.  
  
~~ Trunks and Goten.~~  
  
" Man, can we postpone this.... I'm getting hungry..." Goten asked Trunks. " Sure, I'm getting pretty hungry too." Then the two walked inside to the kitchen and rumaged through the kitchen till they found something to eat. Bra walked down stairs to get a soda, when she noticed Trunks and Goten eating a triple loaded Sandwhich. " Trunks, when you get done, get a shower!" Bra told her bronther. " Yes mother." Trunks said underhis breath. Then Bulma came in right after Bra left." Goten, you can use the one down stairs, so you won't have to go all the way home." " Thanks Bulma-san." " No Problem Goten." Then Bulma left and Goten went to take a shower. Trunks went up stairs to do the same.  
  
Pan got out and grabbed a towel, and dried her face off and walked out of the bathroom where Bra was sitting on the bed, drinking her soda. " Bra, what do I wear? " " Pan, you can be as dumb as your uncle sometimes... but ne ways you are going to wear your dress." " But, we still have 3 more hours." " Yeah, exactly enough time for me to shower and get yours and my make up on." Bra sat in a matter of factly tone and went to take her shower. Pan then flared her ki to dry off and put her dress on. She actually didn't think it was too bad. Then Pan brushed out her hair and decided to watch tv. She knew Bra would wanna do her hair too. Finally Bra go out, dried off with her ki and got dressed. She told Pan to sit in the chair and Pan arrived. " Ok, The more still you are the quicker this is." Bra told Pan. " Whatever." Then Bra got out the make-up that she wrote down Pan needed and put it on. " Pan, you look georgeous!" Pan then looked in the mirror and she was shocked herself. " Wow." Was all she could say. " Well, I still gotta do your hair so turn around here. Pan obeyed and Bra put her hair up in a nice bun, with little bit of hair hanging out, and she curled that, and put some hair clips that looked like diamonds in the bun. She looked at Pan and gasped. " I amaze myself at times." " wow, Bra. Thanks I guess." Pan said. She didn't like wearig all that but she did look nice so she was happy. " Now, for me. You can hand me the stuff. Ok?" " Ok." So Bra was putting on her make-up while Pan handed the stuff Bra asked for. Then Bra did her hair. She kept her hair down, with a barette in it, then she sprayed some glitter in her hair, then she looked at Pan and decided to put some in Pan's. " Here Pan, turn around." " Yes, Ma'am." Pan knew she couldn't talk Bra out of it. So, Bra sprayed some in Pan's and handed Pan the shoes she had picked out. " Wow, Bra. Thanks for letting me use your shoes. Bra had pulled out some black one with a little bit glitter with thin straps. Bra put hers on and looked at the clock. " Wow, We are 10 min. done earlier than I thought." It was already 6:00. The dance started at 6:30. " Brush your teeth?" Bra asked Pan. " Yes, I just did. " " So did I so I guess we just wait down stairs for time to come?" " I guess." So, Pan and Bra walked down stairs and waited for Trunks and Goten to hurry. " Wow, Girls. You looks wonderful!" " Thanks mom." " Thanks, Bulma-san." " Onna! I want my dinner!" Vegeta yelled from the kitchen. ( woman) " VEGETA! DON'T CALL ME THAT AND YOU'LL GET YOUR DINNER WHEN IT'S READY!" " I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS! AND I DEMAND MY DINNER!" " I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE THE KING! YOU WILL GET YOUR DINNER WHEN IT'S READY!" Bulma yelled back. Vegeta shut up b/c he knew he wouldn't win. Bulma then walked in the kitchen. Soon after Trunks and Goten walked down stairs.  
  
" Wow...." Goten said. Trunks's mouth was hanging to the floor. " See I told you he would do that." Bra whispered to Pan. " Like?" Pan asked Trunks as she spun around. " Yeah. You look georgeous!" Trunks said, and gave Pan a kiss. ' Wow, Bra looks awsome!' Goten thought ,as he looked at Bra. ' Is he checking me out?' Bra thought with a blush. " Well, come on." Trunsk said, with Pan's arm in twined with his. " Ok." Bra said and she and Goten followed. Trunks got in his car which was a silver cobra. Pan got in the front seat beside Trunks and Bra and Goten got in back. Then Trunks drove off and soon they were at the dance.  
  
  
  
They got out and walked up. When they got inside, Alex saw Pan and his mouth dropped. " P-Pan? Is that you?" " Yes, and would you leave me alone?" Pan said icily. Then Alex noticed Trunks and back off. Both Trunks and Pan had to laugh at his face.Maron was also there and walked up to Trunks. " Trunks.... you look handsome. Would you like to dance with me?" " Do Pigs fly?" Trunks stared at her. " no, I don't think so." " Then there is your answer." " What? What are you talking about?" Maron stated dumbly. " Maron, He said no." Pan said, glaring at the blonde ditz infront of them. " Yeah, I am here with my girlfriend. And it so happens that you aren't her." Then Trunks and Pan walked off. Bra and Goten agreed to go as friends, so they followed Trunks and Pan. ' Infatuation' By Simon and Milo started playing, so Trunks asked Pan if she wanted to dance. She accepted and they made there way to the middle of the gym floor. Goten and Bra just talked. Soon the song was over and Trunks and Pan came back laughing. " What's so funny?" " Nothing... Just the face on the guy that asked me to dance when Trunks gave him a look. Then the dj, came on the speakers. " Ah, Is everybody haveing a good time?" Then whole room screamed a yes. " Good. Now, we are doing something different. We are having a karoke contest." ' Oh no.' Both Trunks and Goten thought as Pan had a devious smirk on her face. " Now who would wanna go first?" Some ditz raised her hand and started singing Lady Marmelade with her three friends. Trunks,Goten,Pan and Bra didn't think she sung so good. " You do it Trunks." Pan asked with her puppy dog face. " If I do it then Goten has to do it to." " What?!" Goten whispered loudly. " Come on goten.... Fore me?" Bra asked Goten. " Fine. Ok." " YAY!" Both girls screeched. " But bud, you gotta do the singing. You know I sound worse than Krillin." Goten said. " Yeah, Trunks. Ne ways your the best singer I know." Pan said," Plus I got a song for ya. And Trunks since you know how to play it on the electric guitar would ya?" " Oh, I know which one you talking about. Goten you could play the drums. You good at those and you know how it goes. You doit all the time." Bra pointed out. " Lemme guess which one it is: Pretty Girls?" Trunks asked. Pan was right she and Bra had Goten and Him play it so much that they knew it by heart. (a/n: and if there is a reader that is an author adn her name is butterflykisses I have something to say to you.. Trunks isn't a SISSY!! Oh ad this is a joke b/t me and my friend Butterflykisses)Goten knew the drums for it and Trunks knew the guitar. Then even played it when they didn't know they were. " Yeah, that's it." " Fine." Both Trunks and Goten said. " YAY!" Both Girls yelled agian. " So, Pan, I trust you are going to do backup?" Goten asked. " What?" " Yeah, you're the only one that knows it." " I know it, but I don't wanna do it." Bra said. " See. So would ya? It'd be just like at home." Gtoen and Trunks said. " Ok.. just if they laugh they;re going to regret it." " They won't." " Trunks reassured her. " ok, let's go." Pan said then Bra, Goten,Trunks and Pan went up the dj. " Ok, My friends are gonna do it." , Bra told teh dj. " Ok, what song?" " Do ya have, ' Pretty Girls' by: Simon and Milo?" " Yeah, sure do. Oh, do they know the music like instruments or should we put the music on?" " Oh, no need for that. They know it perfectly." " Ok, Come on." So Pan, TRunks, Goten walked up. Trunks grabbed the electric guitar, Goten went to the drums, and Pan went to the side where they had a back up mic. " Ok, we got these Three doing Pretty Girls, : By Simon and Milo. They are going to do this with out ne help. So give them a hand. Everybody clapped and some such as Adam, Alex and Maron just laughed saying that they were going to suck. So they started and just 30 sec. in the song where it's just playing they sounded exactly like them now came the hard part. Would they sound like them. OF COURSE!  
  
" Ready, Ready, Set go." Pan sang, and Trunks started with the elec. guitar. Then Goten came in with the drums. They sounded just like them. ( a/n: duh.)  
  
" Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. Come on, come on, come on, come on...ect" Both Trunks and Goten started. ( a/n: No lyrics to this so bear...)  
  
" If I were a dentist I would take the opportnity to lookin your mouth." ( I'm not going to type what pan sings b.c all she does is wheeww wheeeww) " Maybe if I did then I would betta understand just what your talking about. And if I had an X-ray picture taken proper information. I'd look back at the sky.( not sure if that right.)  
  
"Cause every time I try and talk to you my words keep fallin apart. oh Yeah, Oh yeah, ecty." Goten sang. " Pretty Girls, make me nervous, Pretty Girls make me nervous, Pretty girls make me nervouse, when there're as pretty as you." Trunks sang just like Simon. Everybody was shocked. They sounded just like them so everybody started cheering them on. "If I were a sergeon, I would do an opperation to examine your heart. I'd test to see if you and me could really have a movie on the very start. And if my diagnosis turned out positive.. I'd still be only dreamin of you. Cause approaching you is something that I know I'd never have the guts to do.... Pretty Girls make me nervous, Pretty Girls make ne nevous, Pretty Girls make me nervous, When there're as pretty as you."  
  
Trunks every now and then would look at Pan and she'd smile. " And when she smiles she makes me happy, And when she's near I get so dreamy. And in my award winning dream,I'd go on like I was on a movie screen as I casually pop the question: Do you wanna go out for coffee with me?" Then Pan says," I don't drink coffee." In her best impression. " If I were a lawyer, I'd argue for right to kiss you Passionatly. And If I were a teacher I would rewrite history so you'd end up with me. Adn If i were an architech then I'd be busy drawing up the perfect plan. (a/n: Then something eles but can't make it out....sohe....) " Then Trunks and Goten do the chourus... you know the Pretty Girls Make me nervous...... and reapet 2 times. Bra then clapped the loudest as all three bowed as everyone screamed. As you can see every one loved them. They went off stage and walked back to there table.  
  
Then the dj played' Girlfriend.' By: N*stink..(a/n: sorry, I mean N*sync ^_^) " Aww, not them!" Pan said, she litteraly hated N*sync.But Trunks asked her to dance ne ways. So she danced and soon after Goten asked Bra. She said yes and in the middle of dancing he stopped. " What's up Goten?" " I..uh.... Wanted to tell you something..." " What?" " Well, Here I'll just show you." Right then Goten pulled Bra close and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. " Well, I just wanted to say... Oh, Kami why is this so hard!" SO Goten took a deep breath and blurted. " i love you." Bra looked at him. " W-What?" She studdered. Goten sighed. " I love you, Bra." Bra then let a tear roll down her cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Pan saw them and whispered,"Trunks, Look." " Huh?" " There" Pan pointed to Goten and Bra. " So, he finally did it." " Yeah, glad." "Yeah."  
  
" I love you too Goten." Bra told him, whispereing in his ear. Then she let go and he said," REALLY?!" " Yes." She said, with a smile. " YAHOO!" Goten yelled, picked her up and spun her. Not even bothering to look at all the students who were staring........  
  
  
  
A/n: FIANLLY!!! Boy that took a long time! Oh and sorry if I screwed up with the lyrics but as I told you no, lyrics to look at and I had to type by ear. Hope you liked and I dont own ne songs that were in here.  
  
Trunks: I thoguth you'd never get that song typed.  
  
PAn-Chan: Me niether! I had to play, stop, type, play,stop, type.... get the pic?  
  
Goten: Yeah. Know I am sure we all know it.  
  
BK: Goten, be nice.  
  
Goten: Ok.  
  
Trunks: Best chappy yet!  
  
Pan-Chan: How?  
  
Trunks: You made me sing good!  
  
Pan-Chan: heh.  
  
Goten and BK: YOu are wierd.  
  
Pan-Chan: IS not!  
  
BK: Well, he's a sissy!  
  
P-C: Don't start with that! HE IS NOT A SISSY!  
  
BK: IS TOO!  
  
* we continue argueing and Goten and Trunks are arguing who's story is better.  
  
Trunks: PAn-Chan's!  
  
Goten: BK's!  
  
Trunks: Pan-Chan's!  
  
Goten: BK's!  
  
Pan-Chan: HE IS NOT A SISSY!!! Here ask the readers! Is Trunks a Sissy readers?? If you do then you gotta answer to me! MUHAAHAHA heh, sorry. Oh, I hope you liked it.... and Butterflykisses, Mine is still better! It's just an inside joke with my friend. Oh and don't forget to reivew and adn I soo sorry for the mistakes in that song......  
  
Ja-ne! 


	23. Suicide Island

A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you likes my story! Also check out my story that my other friend and me made up: Life's like This. Well, Enjoy!  
  
Trunks: Your in a chirpy mood. Pan-Chan: Well, I finally found the CD I wanted! Goten: Which one is that? The one where it tells you how to be normal? HAHAHAHA Pan-Chan: Goten. SHUT UP!!!!!! Goten: Well, you don't hafta yell. Pan-chan: Some times I wonder how I can be related to that guy...... Gohan: Me too. Pan-Chan: Dad? Gohan: Hey Panny. Goten, Trunks, BK. Pan-Chan: Not to be mean, but why are you hear? Gohan: Oh, no reason. Just wanted to tell you something. Pan-Chan: What? Gohan: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING ' HIM '?! Pan-Chan: That's why. Gohan: Huh? Pan-Chan: You'd yell at me! Gohan: No, I just wanted to know. Pan-Chan: Why don't you like him? Gohan: I don't know. I just don't. Pan-Chan: Well, why don't you two spend the day together? Gohan: What?! Trunks: Pan-Chan...... He dosn't like me.... I'm afraid of him.* Trunks says through bond.* Pan-Chan: Trunks, he does to like you. He just dosn't know it yet. And why are you afraid of him?* Through bond* Trunks: HE'LL HURT ME!!! He'll prob. blow me from here to Namek and back agian! Then he'll make grape juice outta me! * bond * Pan-Chan: Your paranoid.* bond* Dad just spend one day with him. You may like him. Train, do something. Gohan: * smirks * Ok... Come on Trunks. Let's Train.* he says train like demon then laughs* Trunks: ' I'm gonna die ' Pan-Chan: ' No, your not.' Dad, maybe training isn't the best...um.......why don't you just talk? Or, stay here where I can make sure you don't try and drown him, or beat him into a pulp... Gohan: I don't hate him. Pan-Chan: You sure act like it. Gohan: Well, I don't. Pan-Chan: Then why don't you like him? Gohan: B/c, HE TOOK MY PANNY!!!!!* Then he falls on his knees, and you know how when cartoons cry it looks like a water fall.....well, that's what it looked like* Pan-Chan: Dad, please. We're not married. Gohan: Thank Kami! Pan-Chan: You're scaring me. Gohan: Now why would you say that.... Pan-Chan: Goten! Why don't you and dad go somewhere. Goten: Ok, Come on Gohan! Gohan: But... Goten: But nothing! Arcade! Here we come! Gohan: Dende help me... Goten: Dende can't help you!! HAHAHAHA!!! * Then Goten flys off with my dad* Trunks: Thank you.... THANK YOU!!! I wasn't ready to die!! * gives me a big hug* Pan-Chan:Can't......breath! Trunks: Oh, sorry. heh heh. Pan-Chan: Thanks. Trunks: Where' BK? Pan-Chan: Oh, she went to go get something at the store. Trunks: Oh, Well, I am hungry....... Sir. Fridgealote! Here I come! Pan-Chan: Must have got it from Grandpa...  
  
Disclamier: Sorry that was soo long...well I dun own DBZ or DB OR DBGT. There you go.  
  
~~~Sucide Island ~~~  
  
Last Time: " I love you too Goten." Bra told him, whispereing in his ear. Then she let go and he said," REALLY?!" " Yes." She said, with a smile. " YAHOO!" Goten yelled, picked her up and spun her. Not even bothering to look at all the students who were staring........  
  
" Let's get outta here." Maron said, as she Adam and Alex left. " Look! The easy queen is leaving!" Pan said. " Shut up, PANSY!" " I AM NOT A PANSY!" " Coulda fooled me." Then Maron starts laughing. " Why I odda." " Aww, Pansy's getting angry. I'm just shakin in my boots." " Ok, Blondy's going down." Pan said, like in a grease movie. " PAn, you couldn't hit the side ofa barn!" MAron said, and started laughing agian. " Goten, I think it's time to go.." " Why?" " B/c if we dun then there's gonna be a WWF smackdown b/t Pan and Maron." "What do you mean?" " Look." Bra pointed to a crowd where Pan and Maron were throwing insults back and forth, and Trunks was trying to calm Pan down, but there was no chance. " Oh. Yeah, I guess your're right. I would love to see Maron go down though." " Goten!" Bra said, pretending to be mad. " What?" " Nothing, ya big lug." Then he and Bra walked over to where Trunks was. " Why? Why!! WHY ME DENDE!!!! I hafta have the most stubborn girlfriend! WHY?!" Trunks screamed in his head.  
  
~~ Dende's Lookout ~~ " Trunks, you got the stubborn one b/c you two match perfectly. You're both nutcases!!" Dende bursted out laughing. " That's not very nice" Yajorobie said. "Well, it's not very nice that you ate all of my food either!" Dende said, the nerve about his left i starting to pop out. " Nevermind." Yaj. said, as he hightailed it to Koran's Tower. " Wimp." Dende said, as he started laughing as he remembered a story Krillen told him about what he did when Vegeta first came to earth. ( a/n: Remember this? Vegeta. I really admire you! I was hoping we could be friends?! You know from the Sayian Saga....that was funay.)  
  
~~ Back at the Dance ~~ " Weakling!" " Third class piece of crap!" " Easy queen!" " Tomboy!" " Shrimp!" " Pan, now that we're being honest to one anouther I wanna tell you something...... You're grandpa is a complete IDIOT!" " How dare you talk about my grandpa like that." Pan said, barely above a whisper. Trunks's head turned around when he heard Maron say You're grandpa is a complete idiot, and he knew the next part wasn't gonna be pretty. Then he spotted Bra and Goten, and he ran over to them. " Guys we need to get this crowd outta here, or drag Pan and Maron somewhere, but I doubt they'll deal with that." Trunks, said frantically. " Why, Trunks?" " B/c Maron said something about Gokou being a complete idiot to Pan." " Oh, Kami.....we gotta get everybody out." Bra said, just thinking of what Pan would do. " Yeah." Then Bra, Goten and Trunks started getting people outta the school. They finally got everyone out, but not after they got questioned. " Well, we got every one out." ( Oh, this is going on right before and while Pan is saying" How dare you say that about my grandpa.") " What you gonna do about it, Pan? Face it! Gokou is a complete and total moron! He wouldn't know how to plug in a toaster if it hit him on the head." " Maron, I could take you talking to me that way...but NOONE! And I mean no one talks about MY grandpa like that." Pan said, powering up, almost to super sayian.( a.n: Pan hasn't turned SS yet....^_^) " Help us Please dende." Goten said. Him, Bra and Trunks were watching, knowing they couldn't stop Pan when she's on the war path. " What is going on here?!" The Principal's voice boomed in the gym. " I'm about to blow Maron to the moon. that what's going on!" Pan yelled. " Pan! I would expect better than taht from you. I know Gohan would never raise you like that." " Oh, he didn't. But I just can't take her ne more!" Pan screamed. " Well, you and Maron will have to settle this somewhere else! Or I'll be forced to expell you!" " Fine. Come on Blondy. Let's settle this where no innocent people will get hurt. " " Fine by me." Then Pan and Maron flew off to a secluded place. " Let's go." Trunks said and they flew off after them. " Kids, these days. Always have to start something." The Principal shook his head and walked back towards the office.(a/n: Pan and Maron first walked out side, then took off, same for Trunks nad Goten)  
  
~~~ Suicide Island ~~~ ( What a inviting name. heh) " What a place to go..... THE WORST ISLAND IN JAPAN!" Goten yelled. " It's the only island that is deserted. It dosn't even have animals." Trunks said, as he landed and looked around for Pan. " No where were we?" Pan said, as she cracked her knuckles. " I just told you that Goku was a complete and total idiot." Maron said. " Oh, yes, then I was just about to pound you into a pulp. Well, no use stalling." Pan the started to power-up. ' Man, why do I always have to say something to risk my life?' Maron thought, then she saw Pan start shaking. " Awww, Little Panny is getting scared." Maron said. " No, I'm just.... EXCITED!" Pan said. (a/n: Here that before? Goku...other world tournament?? heh) " What?!" Maron said. " Excited." ' Is she mental?" Maron thought. " Yeah, just the thought of kicking your butt from here to Namek and back agian then kicking it to the end of the universe just makes my day!" Pan said smirking. "Ok, I've had it up to here with your smartmouthin'!" " There's one goal I achieved." Pan said, still with a smirk. " AGG!!!" Maron screamed. " I don't think we'll see a fight. Maron will blow from Pan's smartmouthin'." Goten said with a laugh. " Yeah." Trunks said and he and Bra started laughing. "Aww, Maron's getting frustrated." " PAN!" " What?" " I really wanna say something, but I don't wanna hurt your feelings." " You can't hurt me.... I am the dominent species." Pan said, the smirk not fading. ' That's it!' Maron thought," There's one thing I've wanted to tell you. Goten's a total imature brat with no brain. You're dad's a complete schyco, your mom's even worse. Gokou is so stupid he dosn't get ne thing half the time. And YOU! You're the worst one of all! You act so big and stuff but really your just a little girl. Just a little girl that is a complete spoiled brat! Oh, here's a fact. Trunks's is only going out with you b/c he feels sorry for you! Pan, sometimes you can be a bit smart, but half the time.... your just a complete moron! You're a discrase to the human population. You shouldn't even be honored to be a sayian! You're only 1/4 for kami's sake! I mean come on! You can't even turn super sayian! Just think: Sayians are just so stupid! Everyone hates you! I mean, face the music Pan.... You're not a real sayian." Maron said.(a/n: Shouldn't that be the other way around? heh... you know...but Maron a complete ditz all teh time...sorry to Maron likers but I don't like her) Not a real sayian kept ringing in Pan's head. " I'll show you! I am a sayian!" " In your dreams, little Pan." Maron said with a laugh. Then Pan thought of how her dad told her how to turn super sayian." It comes from a need, not a desire. Think of all the people who had hurt you. remember, a need.... not a desire." ' That's it! Maron.....you'll wish you hadn't said that.' Then Pan closed her eyes and started concentrating. " Maybe I'll call your daddy. Pan, praying isn't gonna help." Pan kept concentrating, she thought of how Maron had hurt her. She thought of everybody who had hurt her, and her ki started to rise. Then she started to levitate in the air. Lighting bolts of energy coming now. Bra looked up and gasped. " What is it Bra?" Trunks asked. " Pan." Bra pointed to Pan, who was screaming. " Wha? Oh, kami. Maron had to have said something bad to make Pan do that." Trunks said then ran over to Maron. Goten and Bra followed.  
  
~~ The Briefs ~~ Gohan and Videl were over at Bulma's for dinner, and Gohan suddenly stopped eating and looked in a direction. Soon Vegeta did the same. " What is it Gohan?" " Yeah, Vegeta. What's wrong." " It's Pan." Vegeta said. " Something wrong. Her ki is way too high." Gohan stated. " what?" Both women asked, shocked. " Thanks for dinner Bulma. But I gotta go." Gohan said as he looked to Vegeta. " Yes, Gohan's right. Pan has to be powering up b/c of something." Then he and Gohan flew in the direction of Pan's ki. "  
  
Everytime, something goes wrong." Both women sighed.  
  
~~ Suicide Island ~~ Maron saw Trunks run over to her, and smiled. " Oh, have you realized that Pan isn't the girl for you?" " No. But I want to know what you said to her." Trunks commanded.' I can't tell him what I said to Pan.' " Tell, me or you'll wish you had." Trunks said, glaring at Maron. " Well, I told her that her dad and mom were complete scychos, that Gokou was a complete and total moron. And she was a little girl and a spoiled brat, That you were just going out with her b/c you felt sorry for her, that half the time she's a complete moron, She's a discrace to the human population, She shouldn't be honored to be a sayian,That she can't even turn SS, That everyone hates her, She's not a real sayian...." Maron said, feeling the earth shake. She didn't know if it was from Pan or Trunks. Probly both. " MARON!" Goten yelled, shoked and angry. " And..?" Trunks said, angry and annoyed nad completely inraged. " And that.......Sayians are..." " Are WHAT?!" Trunks advanced on her. " morons and stupid." Maron said barely above a whisper. " Waht did you say?!" Trunks said, even angrier, he did hear what she said. " That sayians are morons and stupid." ' Just great. I had to say that, just when I am surrounded by 4 of them!' Maron thought. She then looked back at Trunks and he was in super sayian lv. 2 form with lighting bolts around him, with the scariest look on his face. Goten was the same. " I wasn't talkign about you." Maron said. " It..dosn't..matter." Trunks said slowly, with anger and agitation in his voice. " What do you mean?" " You talked about Pan that way, and it dosn't matter if you were talking about us or Radditz. You talked about my girlfriend in away that I will and won't stand for." Trunks said, advancing on Maron. Bra started walking backwards, seeing that there was going to be a major Super Sayian beating in the near future. Pan had finally turned SS, but she didn't stop there, she continued till she got to SS2. She then stopped screaming, and she looked straight down at Maron with the most scariest smirk plastered on her face.......................  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHA!! I'm soo evil!! Hope you like! Pan-Chan: Are they back yet? BK: No. Pan-Chan: I'm getting worried. Bk: Why? Trunks: Have you ever been to the arcade when Goten is well.... acting like he escaped from an insane assylum? BK: No. Trunks: You dun wanna. BK: It can't be that bad. P-C: Oh, it's worse. Well, he wasn't as bad today, so I guess they'll be ok. Trunks: yeah. I'm just glad I didn't have to spend the day with Gohan. BK: YOu sissy. Trunks: You try being me with Gohan giving you killer glares all the time and afraid to go to sleep, afraid that he'll be there. I remember when he found out.. somehow that I liked Pan-Chan......* flashback stuff * Gohan had Trunks pinned to the wall. " Trunks. If you ever do anything to Pan, I'll get you...I have eyes everywhere...remeber that.... When you're in class...I'm watching you, when your're eating, I'm watching....and yes...when you're alone, I am watching you..." Then Gohan left. Trunks was scared senseless.... That night: " Time to go to bed." Trunks said to himself. He had just laid down, and was fixing to go to sleep when a fision popped in his head. " Can't go to sleep... Gohan's out there....." * flash back stuff, then we're back * I couldn't go to sleep for weeks....ok, I couldn't go to sleep that night, and I was scared half to death... if you heard him, you'd wish you could just crawl under a rock and die. BK: Be truthful Trunks. Trunks: I am! Pan-Chan: Daddy did that?! Trunks: Yep. Pan-Chan: I don't blame you for being scared. I'm sorry, Trunks. Trunks: That's ok. It didn't stop me! Pan-Chan: Nope it didn't. * Then the mushy crap* BK: ' Do they ever stop?' Well, hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	24. Is it the end of Maron?

A/N: I'm finally get a chapter for this story!! YAY! I've been slaking....tisk, tisk...Well, I know you're just waiting for the chapter so....Here ya go!  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Dbz or nething!!! If I do, then I'll say!  
  
Goten: Boy, do you know how to slack! Pan-Chan: Goten, you're not the regular orginazationalist yourself. Goten: What? What is that? Trunks: Goten, she's saying that you're no person that organizes everything, yourself.....duh.* rolls eyes* Goten:Oooo..Well, you could atleast try! Pan-Chan: Goten, I did! But, I always got anouther story to write! My brain actually ticks.....does your's? Goten: Brain tick? Pan-Chan: Didn't think so....heh BK: Don't talk about Goten, like that! Pan-Chan: Ooo, I'm sorry. It's not my fault he got Gokou's brain..no offense G. Goku. Goten: Just shut up and do the chapter! Pan-Chan: Don't you tell me to shut up! Trunks: Don't you even think of saying what I think you're gonna say! Goten: * mumbles something* Pan-Chan: Grrr... Well, on to the chapter!!!! YAY!!  
  
~~~ Last Time.....  
  
" I wasn't talking about you." Maron said. " It..dosn't..matter." Trunks said slowly, with anger and agitation in his voice. " What do you mean?" " You talked about Pan that way, and it dosn't matter if you were talking about us or Radditz. You talked about my girlfriend in away that I won't stand for." Trunks said, advancing on Maron. Bra started walking backwards, seeing that there was going to be a major Super Sayian beating in the near future. Pan had finally turned SS, but she didn't stop there, she continued till she got to SS2. She then stopped screaming, and she looked straight down at Maron with the most scariest smirk plastered on her face.......................  
  
~~~ Is it the end of Maron? ~~~  
  
" Time. To. Pay." Pan said, to herself. She slowly floated down to the ground, and stood there, staring at Maron. " I reallly..REALLY! wanna hurt you right now....but that really isn't nessecary." Trunks said, in SS 2 form. " Oh, Trunks. You're so nice!" Maron said, jumping to hug him. Then he grabbed her shirt collar" Don't even think it. It's not necessary, b/c Pan's just right behind us." Trunks said, scaring Maron white. " Wh-Why, would it not be-" Maron stopped when Trunks pushed her head in the direction of Pan, then she stopped and just stared there. " EEK!!!" Maroon screamed as she ran in the oposite direction. Pan just snickered, in that evilish way. Her tail behind her, flicked in agitation. ( yes, her tail... some how grew back....) Pan's eyes were glowing red, with fierce lightning bolts around her. She slowly started walking towards the running Maron, Pan just snikering at Maron's ingnorace. " I'm too pretty to die!" Maron screamed as she jumped to the sky. ' she can't get me now!'  
  
~~~ Gohan and Vegeta ~~~ " Come on!" Gohan complained to Vegeta for the 3 time. " I'm going as fast as I can!" Vegeta growled. " Well....GO FASTER!" Gohan yelled as he flew ahead. " I'm gonna have to make that brat pay for talking to ME that way." Vegeta said as he followed Gohan. Then they can to the middle of the ocean. " Now, where?" Gohan said. " There." Vegeta said as he flew down there. " AHh! Wait for me!" Gohan then quickly followed. Then they soon landed and saw Bra, behind a rock. Then they saw Trunks and Goten in SS 2 form talking, but by there actions it wasn't a pleasent conversation. So, they ran over to them. Goten stopped and looked over, his face expression changed from angry and agitated to confused. " Gohan? Vegeta? What are you doing here?" " HAVING A TEA PARTY! What do you think were here FOR?!" Vegeta growled. " Ooo! A tea party! Can I come?!?! Can I, Can I, CANN III?!" Goten, begged. Then Vegeta mumbled something, that I don't wanna repeat. " WE'RE NOT HAVEING A TEA PARTY!!! you idiot!" Vegeta yelled. " Vegeta, you dont have to yell. Where's Pan?" Gohan narrowed his eyes. " You sure....you wanna see her? You really sure?" Goten said, Trunks was still mumbling to himself about idiots and humans don't talk that way and all kinds of stuff. " Yes. We do. Now where is she?" Gohan commanded. " Are you really really sure?" Goten asked once more. Vegeta looked like he'd blow any moment and Gohan had this very frustrated look on his face. Then Bra walked up. " goten, just tell where she is. " Bra said, getting scared what they'd do. The both of them together.....*shudder* ~~ then the flash back stuff showing what Bra was thinking~~ Gohan and Vegeta in SS 3 blastin up everything with people screamnig as both are laughing and blasting everything ~~ back to present ~~ Bra shudders. " Ok..... there." Goten pointed to Pan, a few feet ahead. Trunks mumbled somthing, I'm not going to repeat it and everyone looked at him. He looked up with that angry, whatever kind of face. " What?!" Trunks said agitated. Tehy all shook their heads and said a ' nothing' Then he continued his mumbling, un mentionables. " Thank you Goten." Gohan said then both Gohan and Vegeta looked to where pan was and both got those scared faces on. " um....Maybe we'll see in a minute." Gohan stuttered, still with taht face expression. * just to think Vegeta with that....HAAHAHAHA* " Yeah..... Just call us when it over!" Vegeta said then he dived behind a rock, with Gohan right behind him.  
  
" Maron, don't try to delay your end...wait... do continue.... I want you to suffer." Pan said, flying right beside Maron. " Yeah right!" Maron said as she stopped immidiatly. Pan stopped, lazily. " Blondes....." Pan mumbled. ( I have nothing agianst bondes!) " Come on Pan! I'm gonna prove to everyone that I can fight." Then Pan started to snicker slowly then sped up with her snickering, then she stopped. " Oh, I'm sorry. But that was just so funny." " Stop mocking me!" " what are you gonna do if I don't?" " AGGH!!" Then Maron was punching and kicking Pan, but Pan was just standing there, snickering.  
  
Goten looked up and Bra did the same. " That's pathetic." Goten said, then shook his head. " What do you expect....it's MARON!" Bra said. " I guess your right. Do you thing Trunks is ok?" Goten said, pointing to Trunks, who was mumbling everything underthesun. " Maybe." Bra said then looked back up to the sky.  
  
On a near by island, some old people called the newspaper, to check out this commotion and if it's alright, to make a story.The newspaper and tv crew were on there way. 5 minutes had passed and Maron was still punching Pan but Pan just stood there, taking every blow like it was a flick. Soon the newscrew was there. Then they spotted Trunks, the famous son of The famous Bulma Briefs. " Hey, Kelly. isn't that Trunks Briefs?" One reporter asked his co-worker. " Tom, I think that is." The cameraman told his co- worker. They rushed over to where he was and Tom went forward. " Trunks? Would you tell us what you think of this commotion." Trunks just looked up, mid mumble. " Do, you.... HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT AND WERE YOU ARE!?!" Trunks yelled. Tom un covered his ears. " Now, what do you call this?" Tom asked, putting the mic up to Trunks. " Ok, get this through your dense brains. Your on SUICIDE ISLAND where there is major FIGHT GOING ON! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Trunks said agitated. " No, this is major perk property!" Tom countered. Then Trunks mumbled something, then he looked back up. " You idiots. Either you leave......or I WILL MAKE YOU! AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO THAT!" Trunks said, agitated with these stupid humans. " What are you going to do?" " First I'm gonna blast that camera, then I'm gonna elbow you in the stomach then kick you in the air, then I'm gonna blast you. Then I'm gonna just gonna blast the camera men. Then, I'm gonna moonwalk around the island." Trunks said, advancing on the two men. " uh huh, Did you get that kel?" " Sure did Tom." Then Trunks did exacty what he said he was going to do. He blasted the camera, then he elbowed tom in the stomach, kicked him in the sky then blasted him. Then he blasted Kelly. " Now, I told them." Trunks said shaking his head and went back over to Bra and Goten, then he went back to mumbling.  
  
A/N: Ok, Sorry so short. But I'm sorta remembering how they do fights on tv. and they take a few episodes, so this is gonna take a few chapters. not alot though. = ) Well, untill later! ja-ne  
  
* I'm alive...and still kickin'! heh, sorry... listening to that song on ROCK 93.5 =) B/c of you, I'm alive!... For you I'm awake. * 


	25. Dooms Day for a certain blonde

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like everything so far... what am I talking about soo far. This is the 22nd chapter! Well, still I hope you like it.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own DBZ. I'm doing this for my own sanity........AHH!!!!! Nope, Didn't work.  
  
Goten: What do you mean your own sanity? You don't have any sanity! hahaha Pan-Chan: Goten. SHUT UP! Goten: SIR YES SIR! Pan-Chan: Don't get smart with me o' dumb one. BK: What did I tell you about talking to Goten like that?! Pan-Chan: Heh...sorry BK. Can't help it. BK: Ok....You just hang around with Trunks wayy to much. Pan-Chan: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT TRUNKS?! BK: Um....I said you should hang around Trunks more often..heh heh. Pan-Chan: Yeah, right. Trunks:* comes right behind Goten* Music? Goten: AHH! Oh, Kami it's just you Trunks. DON"T DO THAT! Trunks: Good Lord. Crabby Pants. Pan-Chan: Go Trunks! BK: I don't think your Crabby Goten. Goten: Thank you. Pan-Chan: What kind of music? Trunks: Ah....I don't know. All my cds are at home..... dangit! Pan-Chan: Ooo!! I know! How about my boxcar racer cd? Trunks: No Way! You got that cd?!  
  
Pan-Chan: Sure do! Trunks: No Way!!! Mom won't let me get it..... PAn-Chan: o_O, She lets you get Metallica, Saliva, Incubus, Creed....ect but not boxcar racer? Trunks: That's what I told her...that didn't help. She told me not to get any more creed cd's either. Pan-Chan: That dosn't mean I can't get them!! Trunks and Pan-Chan: LOOP HOLE!!* BK and Goten just stare at us* Pan-Chan: Here! * hands Trunks a box * Trunks: Goody! PRESENTS!!! Pan-Chan: go.. open it. Trunks: NO WAY!!!!!! * Trunks says as he see's it's a boxcar racer cd.* Thank Pan-Chan! * jumps up and spins me then gives a quick kiss.* Goten: ewwww.....my best bud and my NIECE!!! ewwww!!! PAn-Chan: GOTEN! SHUT UP! It's the same with Bk! You idiot! Goten: Shutting up. Trunks: Thanks PAn-Chan! Pan-Chan: Your welcome hon.... oops.. almost forgot about the story.... ON TO THE STORY!! Trunks: Dun da DUNN!!!!! Goten and BK: You are freaks!!!! * they sing song*  
  
~~~ Last Time ~~~  
  
" First I'm gonna blast that camera, then I'm gonna elbow you in the stomach then kick you in the air, then I'm gonna blast you. Then I'm gonna just gonna blast the camera men. Then, I'm gonna moonwalk around the island." Trunks said, advancing on the two men. " uh huh, Did you get that kel?" " Sure did Tom." Then Trunks did exacty what he said he was going to do. He blasted the camera, then he elbowed tom in the stomach, kicked him in the sky then blasted him. Then he blasted Kelly. " Now, I told them." Trunks said shaking his head and went back over to Bra and Goten, then he went back to mumbling.  
  
~~~ Dooms Day for a certain Blonde ~~~ " Maron.....Don't make this harder for you. You're just wasting your energy." Pan said and laughed. " Yeah, right! HAH!" Maron threw a little blast at Pan, Pan easily deflected it. " What?" " Yeah, I told you. My Turn!! HA HA HA!" " Gulp..." " Kamehameha." Pan said, lazily., and held out her palm. " What? That's the best?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Maron laughed as a small blue blast headed for her. It hit her head on and Maron plumeted to the ground. Once she smashed into the earth she got back up, and staggered. " What? How? It was only a little bit though! I know she isn't that strong." Maron said, chuckling. " Pan, just get this over with. I have a nail opointment." Bra said, cringing at her nails. Trunks was about to just blast Maron. And Goten was talkign to somebirds while Vegeta and Gohan were playing a game of chess with sea shells and pine cones. " Check mate!" Goten said. " Dang. lost again.." Vegeta grumbled as he slammed his fist in the ground. " Oh, come on. anouther game?" " Sure, why not?"  
  
" Braaaa..... I don't wanna hurry.... I to make her PAY!" Pan whined saying Pay demonically. " Pan, please! I don't wanna be late." " But Braaa....." Maron just looked at everyone like the were sychos. " I can't take it anymore!!!" Trunks yelled and threw a Final Flash at Maron........ and Maron was no more... Pan looked from where maron ' was ' to Trunks. " Never more said the Raven." Pan said as she and Trunks started to laugh. " Gosh, now I feel bad...... I couldn't help it." Pan said, still in her ss state. " Don't worry about it Pan. She deserved it. No matter how bad it seemed it was for the best. " Bra said walking up to Pan. Trunks had his arm around Pan's waist and was laughing. " Yeah, I guess... your......riiigggttt......" Pan said as she faited. " Ahh! Pan!" Trunks yelled, as he caught her. " Is it over?" Vegeta whispered peeking over the side of the rock. " Yeas." Goten said as Vegeta and Gohan walked out from behind the rock. " You know. I really wasn't scared. I was just plotting a sceme." Vegeta said. " Suree..." Gohan said. " I was!" " What ever you say vegeta." " Stupid brat." Then Goten, Bra, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks took off, for CC. Trunks was holding Pan and was a bit worried about her. Soon they were at capsule and they walked in. Goten walked straight to the kitchen and stuck his head in the fridge. " Goten?" Bulma said. " Oh, Hey Bulma. Can I have this? Thanks." Goten grabbed a pot roast. " Surrre.." Bulma said as Gohan, Vegeta and Bra walked in. Videl didn't see pan walk in. " Where's Pan?! Gohan!!" " She's fine. Trunks took her to the rejuvination tank. " The tank!? Is she hurt?!" Videl said. " No, I don't think. She just fainted." Gohan said. Then videl walked back to the rejuvination tank with everybody else following.  
  
A/N: Ok... I know what your thinking..: YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU STOP!!! YOU RETARD! right? Well, sorry. This chapter was sopossed to be short. Sorry if you are mad... next chapter won't..... Hope you liked...ta! ja-ne 


	26. Trunks get's Mad!! ( a/n: Corny o well.....

A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you like this so far. And if any of you out there is like Maron for ever rulezzzz, I don't have anything agianst blondes. 2 of my best friends happen to be blondes, and more. I just don't like Maron....Well, on with the story...  
  
Disclamier: I dun own anything! Nothing I tell you!!!  
  
~~~ Last Time ~~~ " What ever you say vegeta." " Stupid brat." Then Goten, Bra, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks took off, for CC. Trunks was holding Pan and was a bit worried about her. Soon they were at capsule and they walked in. Goten walked straight to the kitchen and stuck his head in the fridge. " Goten?" Bulma said. " Oh, Hey Bulma. Can I have this? Thanks." Goten grabbed a pot roast. " Surrre.." Bulma said as Gohan, Vegeta and Bra walked in. Videl didn't see pan walk in. " Where's Pan?! Gohan!!" " She's fine. Trunks took her to the rejuvination tank. " The tank!? Is she hurt?!" Videl said. " No, I don't think. She just fainted." Gohan said. Then videl walked back to the rejuvination tank with everybody else following.  
  
~~~ Trunks gets Mad ~~~ ( stupid, yes. get over it.)  
  
Trunks put her in the tank and pressed the button that closes the tank. Then he fiddled with it to the presice measurements. As he turned around, he was met with Videl. " Where is she?!" " I put her in the tank. She seems just fine, I just put her in there just in case there WAS something." Trunks said, trying to calm down his girlfriend's mother. " It should only take about an hour....so ya'll can calm down." Trunks told everyone. Then all of a sudden there was a knock. Bulma went to see who it was. " Oh, hello 18. Krillen. What brings you here?" 18 looked a bit worried and Krillen's grey hair had gotten greyer in the last 2 minutes. " Bulma, is Maron here?" " No, why?" Trunks, Goten and Bra stopped in the hallway when they saw who it was. " I hope they aren't here for you know what." Trunks said pushing them back to the tank room. " My maron...." Krillen said, as 18 patted her short husband. " Krillen, 18. What's wrong with Maron?" " Well, we first felt her ki rise then...dissapear without a trace." Krillen said, a tear comming threatening to fall. " My little girl!" 18 cried out. All of the others except Videl sweatdropped. " Uh oh....This isn't going to be good news..." Gohan said. "Gohan, What are you talking about? Vegeta? Goten? Trunks? Bra? Why do ya'll look like that? what's going on?" Videl asked the others. " Come on." Vegeta said and everyone followed him to the living room. " Ah! Vegeta, Do you know where Maron is?" Krillen said, to the slightly taller man. " Ah....Um....No." Vegeta said. Then Krillen sat down on the couch, 18 beside him. Trunks whispered something to Bra and Goten so only they could hear. " How do you tell a guy that someone killed your daughter?" Trunks whispered. " Got me." Both whispered back. Krillen started to ball. "Where's my Maron?!" " Vegeta, don't you think it's time?" Gohan said, staring down at the shorter man. " What did I tell you about standing next to me?!" " Oh, sorry." Gohan then scooted. " Yes, I guess it is time...Just how to say it???" " Say what? Do you know somethign about Maron." " Dad, I'll do it.." Trunks said sitting in the recliner. " Thank kami, Pan isn't in here." Trunks said to Goten only lowenough so he could hear. " Well....Krillen, 18. You have to promise not to hurt me, or anybody else." " Sure, just tell me." " ok...." Trunks took a deep breath, " I don't know how to say this but....Krillen, um Maron's not here.." Krillen just gave him that look. " We know that! Where in Kami's name is she?!" " No, Krillen. Listen. Maron. Isn't. Here." Then it hit Krillen. " What? No? NO! She can't be! I'll murder the person who did it! I swear! I'll kill them!" Krillen said getting up. " Krillen, I love you like a brother....but dude. I will not let you kill the person who killed Maron." " What are you saying Gohan?! You would in a heartbeat if Pan was killed." " Yes, but.....this is slightly different." " What do you SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT?!" Krillen demanded. Nobody knew how to say that Pan did, but she didn't intentionally. " Krillen, I won't let you kill Pan." Trunks said, to himself, but he didn't get it low enough and Krillen heard loud and clear. " WHAT?! Pan killed Maron!?" Krillen held Trunks up by his shirt collar. ( ok I know what your thinking...HOW?! Just bear with me..) " Krillen! you put my son down this instant." Vegeta growled. Krillen quickly put Trunks down, and turned a shade white. " Why? Why did she do it?" Krillen said sitting down. " I really don't know how to explain it. The only thing I can say is I was about to before Pan did." Trunks said, remembering what she said. " What did she do that was soo bad?" Krillen said. " I will tell you, but you've gotta keep cool dad." " Whatever." Vegeta grumbled. " Ok...She said I quote to Pan," Well, it all started at the dance. Maron and Pan got into a name calling fit and Maron called her a pansy then Pan called her a easy queen, then pan was called a tomboy then pan called maron a shrimp. Then Maron did something I wouldn't do if my life depended on it. She told Pan that Goku was a complete idiot. Then it continued once we made it to suicide island. Don't ask. Well then, Maron went all out and got Pan royaly ticked." " WHAT DID SHE SAY THAT WAS AL THAT BAD?!" Krillen yelled. " I'm Getting to it!" Trunks yelled back. " Well, before I was SO rudely interupted...Maron told Pan this I quote," Goten's a total imature brat with no brain. You're dad's a complete schyco, your mom's even worse. Gokou is so stupid he dosn't get ne thing half the time. And YOU! You're the worst one of all! You act so big and stuff but really your just a little girl. Just a little girl that is a complete spoiled brat! Oh, here's a fact. Trunks's is only going out with you b/c he feels sorry for you! Pan, sometimes you can be a bit smart, but half the time.... your just a complete moron! You're a discrase to the human population. You shouldn't even be honored to be a sayian! You're only 1/4 for kami's sake! I mean come on! You can't even turn super sayian! Just think: Sayians are just so stupid! Everyone hates you! I mean, face the music Pan.... You're not a real sayian." Now I was about to blow her sky high with that comment about me feeling sorry for pan, but she made it worse for herself by saying a sayian are so stupid. That was the finger that pulled the trigger." " SHE SHOT HER?!" " NO YOU MORON! Maron and Pan went at , but the Ginyu Force woulda had a better shot at her. Maron was no match for Pan. Maron brought it upon her self. That's all I gotta say." Trunks said, getting a bit mad, at Krillen. " Why did Pan have to do that?" Krillen asked. You could see steam comming out of Trunks's ears. " My, Kami..please help me. a SHE TOLD PAN SHE WAS A TOTAL SPOILED BRAT, THAT SHE IS A COMPLETE MORON AND SHE'S A DISCRASE TO THE HUMAN POPULAION AND SHOULDN'T BE HONORED TO BE A SAYIAN! PLUS TO ADD FIRE TO THE POT SHE SAID SAYIANS ARE STUPID, EVERYONE HATES HER AND SHE TOLD PAN SHE WASN'T A REAL SAYIAN!" Trunks said, getting right up to Krillen, the coldest glare plastered to Trunks's face. " It wasn't worth what Pan did." " Please!! HELP ME DENDE!!" Trunks said. " Schh, why do I waste my breath?" Then Trunks walked back to the tank room. " I'm not trying to be mean or anything. " Krillen said. " yes, we know Krillen. I can see where your're comming from, but I also can see where Trunks is comming from." Gohan said. " Yes, darling. Maron, did say thost mean things to Pan. That was very very disrepsecful of her. I have to admit, if I was Pan. I wouldn't wasted anouther minute in beating the crap out of Maron." 18 said, facing the facts. " I still can't belive she said those things." " Oh, Krillen, she said lots more before this. Pan just didn't want to waste her energy on her." Goten said and then went back to the tank room, Bra following. Vegeta, he was being very calm.....his version calm. " She said SAYIANS ARE STUPID?!" Vegeta growled. " Oh, no....." Bulma said as Gohan and Videl backed away. " I wish she was still here, I wanna tell her what I think she is...sayina sayians are stupid.. she's the moron! She knew pan could easily take her down. But nooo she had to add fire to the pot. NO offense to any body here, especially humans.....HUMAN'S ARE SOOOOO STUPID!" Then Vegeta went to the gravity room and the door slammed. " None taken dear!" Bulma yelled to the vegeta in the gravity room. " sometimes....I belive humans are stupid." Videl said. " Humans are inefficient." 18 said in a computer like voice. " oh, Sorry. I get these twitches everynow and then." " Krillen, please don't be mad at pan. Or anyof us. We really do wish maron was here, but I'd blow her sky high for those remarks too." Gohan said. " Yeah, Gohan. I guess your right. Those were very mean things to say, now that I think about it..how mean it is, I'd do exactly what pan did If i was told that." " We're really sorry Krillen." Videl said. " It's alright guys. It was fate, her fate." Krillen said. " Guys, I just want to say. That I'm not mad at anyof you. And i would like to appologize to everyone." " You don't have to Krillen." Bulam said. " So....we're all still friends?" Krillen asked. " Yes. But, I'd stay atleast 100 feet from Trunks." Gohan said. " Yeah." Krillen said, and cracked a smile....  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm sorry to the Maron likers out there.. I hope I havn't lost you as readers. And I know that Krillen and 18 ,if they were real, they'd prob. sue and do all kinds of stuff. But I wanted everyone to still be friends. And they are. I'm deeply sorry for all those maron lovers....sorry. I hope that all of you will be hear for the next chapters. I still got lots up my sleeve for this story. And don't forget to review..... ja-ne 


	27. Pan Can't Remember

A/N: Hey, sorry that I've been slacking on this story. I'm hopping that I can get from this area and move on with this story...if you have any better Ideas...please tell me..thanks...hope you like....  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Dbz!!  
  
Goten: Boy, You need to plan you activities. P-C: Goten, hush up. I have lots of stuff to do, that are important... Goten: Oh yeah....Reading fics online and playing the Playstaion are really important. P-C: Goten, just hush. I'm trying. BK: Goten's right. You don't need to yell and scream at the tv when you can't beat Crash Bandicoot 2. P-C: But Crash won't do what I want him to do! He keeps running off cliffs and gets scorched by those big monkey things. * plops down infront of the computer* Trunks: Wvere arf ge gookies?? P-C: Top shelf, can't miss em. Trunks: Fank you! Goten: I'm not even gonna ask. P-C and Trunks: What?? BK: Nevermind. Trunks, didn't you just eat the rest of the chicken Pan-Chan had in her fridge? Trunks: Yes. But I'm still hungry...Ooo!! Chocolate Chip! * opens the bag * Waa? There's nun in there. GOten: oops...sorry. Pan-chan: *rolls eyes* There's a bag of Sandie's in there. Trunks: The pecan ones? Pan-Chan: Yup. Trunks.: My favorite! Pan-Chan: Yes...I know. BK: Ok..shouldn't you get started? Pan-Chan: Ah ,yes....On with my CREATION!!!! Bk and Goten: o_O  
  
~~~ Last Time ~~~ " Guys, I just want to say. That I'm not mad at anyof you. And i would like to appologize to everyone." " You don't have to Krillen." Bulam said. " So....we're all still friends?" Krillen asked. " Yes. But, I'd stay atleast 100 feet from Trunks." Gohan said. " Yeah." Krillen said, and cracked a smile....  
  
~~~ Pan Can't Remember ~~~  
  
**Lab**  
  
Beep - Beep - Beep. Off went the beeper from the tank, and the water slowly started draining. Trunks looked up, and noticed the tank draining, and he smiled. Then he walked over to the machine. " Looks like everything is good." Trunks said, pressing the button for the door to open. " Great." Goten said, getting a towel. Bra just came out of the bathroom. " Is she ok? I heard the beeper." " Yeah...." Trunks said as he helped Pan outta the tank and gave her the towel. She wrapped her self in it and sighed. " What happened?" Pan asked, everyone looked at her. " You mean...you don't remember?" " No, I don't have a clue Bra." " Oh...ok..." Bra sat down, Goten following suit. " What happened?" Pan looked at Trunks. Trunks looked at her," Well......At the dance....well, Maron said somethings that you didn't like and ya'll flew to a secluded place and there Maron continued and you got really ticked and went to SS 2 and you and her went at it, but she didn't have a chance and well...you won." " What? Oh my. I did that?" " Yeah." " Oh, Gosh. I don't like her..but I didn't want her to..to..die." Pan sat down, feeling a guilt trip comming. " Pan, It's ok. She deserved it." " Trunks...what did she say?" Trunks gulped," Well..she said that..I'm quoting her: Goten's a total imature brat with no brain. You're dad's a complete schyco, your mom's even worse. Gokou is so stupid he dosn't get ne thing half the time. And YOU! You're the worst one of all! You act so big and stuff but really your just a little girl. Just a little girl that is a complete spoiled brat! Oh, here's a fact. Trunks's is only going out with you b/c he feels sorry for you! Pan, sometimes you can be a bit smart, but half the time.... your just a complete moron! You're a discrase to the human population. You shouldn't even be honored to be a sayian! You're only 1/4 for kami's sake! I mean come on! You can't even turn super sayian! Just think: Sayians are just so stupid! Everyone hates you! I mean, face the music Pan.... You're not a real sayian." After Trunks said this, Pan's face turned a shade of red, and you could see steam emmiting off her. " WHAT!? SHE SAID I'M NOT A SAYIAN!!!! THAT...THAT-" Pan was cut off by Goten. " Woah, Panny. Calm down...we don't want you to do what you did earlier." Pan calmed down. " Yeah, I'm sorry. I can't belive she said that!" Pan said, still a bit mad. " Pan, belive me...you made her pay. Trunks was about to blow a gasket. He was mumbling to him self how the easiest way to get rid of her and more." Bra said, getting up and walking over to her friend. " Yeah, I'd like to see those reporters agian." Goten said, laughing a bit. " Yeah, Trunks told them, but they didn't listen." Pan just looked at them. " What are you guys talking about?" " Oo! Lemme tell Trunks!" Goten said, raising his hand like a kindergartener. Trunks waved his hand for Goten to continue, then Trunks shook his head, at his friend. " Ok.. gather 'round everyone and I'll tell you the tale of the ticked off Sayian...." Goten began, everyone rolled thier eyes. ( a/n: Hahaha, sorry...It's an inside joke...I cuoldn't help it.) " They're once was a fight b/t enimes...one Pan and one Maron. We were all there to witness this scene...when from an island somebody called reporters to check this out......." Goten said, in a horror story voice. " Goten..get on with it." Bra said, sighing. " Ok, I am....the reporters came and Trunks, also a sayian, walked up to them and told them I quote: " Do, you.... HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT AND WERE YOU ARE!?!" Trunks yelled. Tom, one of these reporters, un covered his ears. " Now, what do you call this?" Tom asked, putting the mic up to Trunks. " Ok, get this through your dense brains. Your on SUICIDE ISLAND where there is major FIGHT GOING ON! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Trunks said agitated. " No, this is major perk property!" Tom countered. Then Trunks mumbled something, then he looked back up. " You idiots. Either you leave......or I WILL MAKE YOU! AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO THAT!" Trunks said, agitated with these stupid humans. " What are you going to do?" " First I'm gonna blast that camera, then I'm gonna elbow you in the stomach then kick you in the air, then I'm gonna blast you. Then I'm gonna just gonna blast the camera men. Then, I'm gonna moonwalk around the island." Trunks said, advancing on the two men. " uh huh, Did you get that kel?" " Sure did Tom.", Kelly the camera guy said. Then Trunks did exacty what he said he was going to do. He blasted the camera, then he elbowed tom in the stomach, kicked him in the sky then blasted him. Then he blasted Kelly......But...Trunsk didn't moonwalk aruodn the island....but he went back MUMBLING EVERYTHING UNDER THE SUN!!!!" Goten said, finishing the story. " Boy, Goten. you should be a professioanl." " really?!" " No.." Trunks said. " Haha...that's funny...haha.." Pan rolled on the floor. " Pan, are you alright?" Trunks asked, noticing she had fallen. " Yeah...just fine. haha." Pan continued snickering while getting up, once up her stomach growled. " That reminds me...I'm hungry agian." goten said. " Goten...you just ate what? And hour ago?" Bra asked. " Ya..but I'm hungy..."Goten with pouty eyes. " whatever." Goten smiled and started walking for the kitchen. Pan, Trunks and Bra followed. Bulma was the first to see Pan." Oo! Pan, you're alright." Bulma said getting up, everyone looking in the direction. Pan saw Krillen and 18 and walked over to them. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I don't even remember anything that happened. I'm very sorry, please don't be mad at me...But if you hate me. I understand." Pan knelt down to Krillen's eye level. ( haha) " Don't worry Pan. We understand what she did, and everyone knows don't get a sayian mad. We're not mad at you, even tho what happened." " Thanks Krillen. I'm glad you're not mad at me...so..no hard feelings.?" Krillen shook her hand. " Naw...It's ok...It's not your fault." Pan smiled and got up, and walked to the kitchen. Trunks glared at Krillen and walked into the kitchen. " Kami...he scares me when he's mad." Krillen said, stating Trunks. " Yes, dear." 18 stated. " Well, we should get home..... We can wish Maron back...but it all depends if she wants to come back....Well, I guess we'll call Baba...so...we'll talk to you all later. bye guys." " Bye Krillen." Everybody said. Then the two left. " I don't think Maron will wanna come back.." Bulma said. " Why not, Bulma?" Videl asked her older friend. " Well...when she see's all those guys up there...she'll won't wanna leave." Bulma said....remembering Zarbon was up there, and the way she thought he was the hearthrob of the century. " Well, they'll just have baba ask her." Gohan said, walking in the kitchen. They spotted Pan and Goten chowing down, Bra wipping food off her face and Trunks grabbing some stuff out of the fridge. " Well, are you ok Pan?" Gohan asked his daughter. " Yea...but I can't help but feel bad. I mean..I didn't mean to you know...." Pan said. " Yes, we know. But she brought it upon her self. Yes, part of it was you but....she mad you do that. She shoulda knew what happens when she gets sayians mad." " Yeah...I hope they or she isn't mad at me...even tho they probably are." " Don't worry about it Pan." Trunks said, after he got two arm fulls of food..  
  
~~ Roshi's Island ~~ Krillen and 18 had just landed. They walked into the house and saw Roshi on the couch. " Soo?" Roshi asked. " Yeah..what's going on?" Turtle added. ( a/n: I just like that turtle.) " Well, Maron isn't here. Pan and her got into it b/c Maron said something she knew Pan would hurt her dearly for...and she lost." Krillen said, sitting on the pink couch, 18 on the arm rest. " Oh...Sorry Krillen, 18." Turtle said. " Hello everyone." Baba said, floating in from the kitchen on her cloud thingy. " Baba?" Krillen asked. "Yeah. I asked sis to come by a few minutes after you two left" Roshi said. " Oh, Baba. Is there a way we could talk to Maron?" " Yeah...actually there is. Lemme just get this ball down.." Baba got on the floor and placed her crystal ball on the fushia pillow, everyone gathered around it, even the turtle. " Ok...Heavens open up and let us speak to Maron....the blonde." Baba said and waved her hands aroudn the ball, everyone looked at her. " What?" Baba asked. " Nothing." " Yes..I see..there is young Maron. She does look like a ditz." " Baba!" " Sorry..let's get her attention. Just say whatever you want, oh, you gotta touch the ball. But don't break it! This is my third one!" " Ok...Maron? Maron? It's Daddy." Krillen said into the ball. " Dad?? Where are you?" Maron's voice was heard and you could see her looking around in the ball. " I'm at the house. Are you ok?" " Yeah, except I really wanna beat Pan's butt for doing this!" " Marron, you shouldn't have said those things." " Well...well.." " No, you knew this would happen." " Yeah...ooo! Look at the cute green guy!" Maron pointed to a green guy, in sayian's armor with green hair that was braided. ( a/n: Ta dA!! ZARBON!! ok...sorry...) Everyone sweatdropped. " Isn't he sopposed to be in HFIL?" Roshi whispered. " I guess...maybe he got out for good behavior." 18 responded, scooting away from the old man. " Maron listen to me. Don't have anything to do with that green dude. He's a bad guy." " But daddy...." " No, I've asked Baba to do this, for one question. This is serious so listen up." " Ok, I'm listening." " Ok...We could wish you back..but we need you to answer one question." " What?" " Do you want to come back?" " Wel..I do....but I don't. I love you guys but...I like it hear. Everyone likes me...or people so far. King Kai is a bit wierd but he agreed to let me stay there....if I stay outta his way. I know I shouldn't have did that...and somewhere inside me is saying that this happened for a reason. SO, I don't wanna come back." Krillen was a bit shocked. " Yes...I understand...I love you maron. You be good and stay away from anyone with that kind of armor as that green dude." " But dad-" " no, I'm your father no matter how old you are. You be good and respect King Kai, no lip." " Yes, father. I love you mother, dad." " I love you too Maron." 18 said. " We'll go know...we'll try to keep in touch.... We'll miss you sweety." " Me too daddy...Bye.." Then the ball fades back and the connection is gone. " Thanks Baba." " No, problem.." Then she looks at her watch, " oops...I gotta go. Dende wanted to see me...something about can't find his yo-yo." ( a/N: hahaa. sorry..you know that courage the cowardly dog episode where That dog Shirley find courages yo yo under the sofa....I love that one! I see...I c.....I c...a yo yo?....It is under the sofa. hah.a...) Everyone walked outside. " Bye sis!" " Bye Baba and thanks!" Krillen waved. 18 waved and Turtle said goodbye..then everyone walked inside. " Soo...what's for dinner?" Roshi asked. " O, I found this fish at the market a few days ago, So I'm putting that in stew." 18 said, roshi and Krillen's face dropped. " Is it a...pu-pufferfish?" Krillen asked. Roshi gulped. " What? Nooo..It's a salmon....Why?" " No reason..." Krillen said, then 18 went to the kitchen to make the stew. " Phew..." Roshi and Krillen said, remembering what happened with Launch.  
  
~~~ Capsule Corporation ~~~ Everyone had finished eating and they were all in the living room, well the teens were. Gohan sparring with Vegeta, and Bulma and Chi-Chi, and Videl were talking. (a/n: Gohan and Vegeta were bored....) " I just want to forget this day.. I never wanted to do that." Pan sighed, laying her head on Trunk's sholder. " Don't worru, Pan-Chan." Trunks said, with a smile. " Yeah..so...what do ya'll want to do?" " Um....let's play the PS 2." Goten said. " Sure...But I'm playing first!" Pan said. " Panny...." Trunks said. " Don't worry...You play winner....I'm gonna beat you Goten." " Sure you will." " Yup, sure will." Then the two started playing. Bra and Trunks cheering on either Pan or Goten.  
  
" Chi..Maybe we should have a funeral type thing for Maron." Bulma said, sipping some tea she made. " That's not a bad idea. Maybe that will make Pan feel better." Chi said, Videl nodded in agreement. " Then it's settled. I'll get with Krillen to see if he and 18 wanna. There Pan, if she wants to, she can say that she's sorry and stuff. And we can all say things that we regret that we said to Maron. I think that will make us all feel better." Bulma said. " Yeah, that sounds good Bulma." Videl sipped some tea. " Ok...soo. Do ya'll wanna help me fix a big dinner?" " Oo! Definitaly! I love cooking!" Chi-Chi said. " Sure, Bulma. We can have a big dinner with everyone." Videl said. " ook..then let's get started!" Bulma said, getting up and walking to the kitchen...  
  
A/N: Ok..MY CREATION!!!!! IT.. LIVESS!!!!AND IT'S LONG!!! I hope this makes up for the long wait I had for ya'll. Yes, I know some stuff would never happen in real life..but oh well. I hope you all like this. ANd about the Zarbon thing..I don't know why he's not in HFIL, Maron's not there, he's just not in there. And Goku hasn't been wished back yet...just to let you know, If I haven't already told you or you haven't figured it out yet. Boy, I really liked this chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to review, I love getting reviews from my readers. It just makes me happy to know poeple like it. So, if you do.....I'll give you brownies! There chocolate with choc. chips in em...there good... * holds out a plate of brownies* You'll get one if you review...I'm hopping to get to my 50 reviews....I only need a few more...I just love reviews! Well....I must go, I really hopped you liked this chapter...till next time! Ja-ne! 


	28. 50th Review special!! YAY!!

A/N: Hey.....ok..Go ahead...yell..i know...I've been slacking...sorry. You know school started back up..and well......I only really have time to write on the weekends....I'm sorry this took so long to get out and hope you like this one.....well on to the story! But first... this is like a special.....my...50 reveiw special!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! So..hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!  
  
Goten: So, you finally dusted off that thing and typed a chapter? Pan-Chan: Ok, So....it's school..and I try. Goten: It's called....orginization. * all stare at him for his big usage of words* Pan-Chan: Did you make that up yourself? Goten: No, I looked it up in the di...dicti...dictionary! Yeah, the dictionary. Trunks: You can tell he doesn't look at it often. Plus I think he hasn't even said the word: Dictionary. Goten: Don't get smart. You're becoming like her! * points finger at me.* Pan-Chan: Don't make me hide the frige agian. * Door opens, and all look at the doorway* BK: Good Kami, is it hot out there. Trunks: Hey, Bk. Pan-Chan: Hey gurl. Goten: ahaha! Did ya get my twinkies?? * puts on his best pathetic puppy dog eyes* Pan-Chan: Twinkies? Trunks: He asked you to get Twinkies? Pan-Chan: what are you? Married? * Both me and Trunks start snickering * BK: No, but since last time you and 'The Garbage Disposal' ate all the Twinkies, sweets...ect... Goten: Twinkies? Did you get the goods?? BK: Um...i know I got em..* looks through some grocery bags* There in here some where. Here. hold this. * hands Goten a bag full of chips* Goten: Gladly! Bk: Don't eat them!! * continues looking* Trunks: Some times...... Pan-Chan: I wonder about those two..... BK: Ok, here they are. Ok, start stuffin. * Hands goten two large bags of Twinkies...of course he gladly takes them* Goten: TWINKIES!!! * Grabs 'em and sits on the couch* BK: Your welcome. Goten: Fdknks * continues divouring the sweets* Pan-Chan: Ok...now to ge-- * doorbell rings* Now who is it? Goten: * Gulp* yeah, Gohan and Videl are out. Trunks: I got it! * Jumps up and answers the door.* 1 teenage girl: Eekk!!!! Like oh my god! It's Trunks!!! * faints* 2nd teenage girl: Caroline! Stop doing that! Trunks: Um.....What do you want? 1st teen. girl: * now fully standing, with stars in her eyes* Um...W-W-We wanted to know...wanted to know...* faints again* Trunks: * sweat drop....Goten comes to the door* 2nd teen. girl: GOKU!!!!! Goten: Um....no....sorry....* trys to pry the girl off him. While trunks is poking the other with his foot* BK: * grabs a purse, and coincedentally it had 2 bricks in it.* Excuse me... 2nd teen. girl: What do you want? BK: * WHAP!......thwamps the girl on the head with the bricks* Don't let the door hit you on the way out. * walks back inside* Pan-Chan: Go BK!* starts up computer* 2nd teen. girl: * rubs her head that has a large bump on it* If you aren't Goku...who are you? Goten: Goten. 1st teen girl: * peeps eye open.* Hey! Stop poking me! I'm not no dead.....um..thing! Trunks: We could change that....* laughs demonically, turns around and walks back to the couch laughing demonically the whole time* Goten: What...do...you...want? 2nd teengirl: Ok...it's goten right? Ok...We're doing a..a..servey to see which guys would go with us to the prom. * smiles. and winks at Goten, who just stares at her with a look that said: Not in this lifetime.* 1st teengirl: Yeah, I was gonna see if Trunks would go with me.... Pan-Chan: That's not happening! * continues to wait for the computer to load* 2nd teengirl: Anyways...I was gonna ask Goku..but since you are an exact look alike..* puts on a hoochi voice* Would you go with me? Pretty please? Goten: * starts to snicker* Janie?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * falls on floor laughing* 1st teen girl: Janie!! You said he wouldn't know you! 2nd teen girl: Well, I thought he wouldn't. But I guess I was just to gorgeous for the poor boy to forget. * flips her hair* Goten: * stops wheezing* Janie Capicello?? Is that really you? 2nd teen girl: Yes, It is. Goten: I didn't reconize you with out the head gear!!! * lets out a howl.and falls on the floor laughing agian* 2nd teengirl: It's not my fault Billy tripped me.... 1st teen girl: Head gear? * face turns red from holding in her howls* Bk: Goten! Don't be rude.. Pan-Chan: What?! Goten.. You keep going! Keep that rude streak going! And...GET THOSE SPAZES OFF OUR PORCH! * Trunks gets up to assist Goten* 1st teen girl: I'm suprised you don't remember me..huney bun... Trunks: Oh..Kami..noo...noooo....Tally Cumberland? 1st teengirl: So you remember me!? Trunks: Unfortunatly.. 1st teen girl: Yes, I have beautified my self. * flips hair and winks at Trunks* Trunks: But...I must not have reconized you b/c the last time I saw you....you ..had..on..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! * falls laughing* Goten: Hahhahah! * wheeze* had acne real bad and ...* hhahaha wheeze* had....had.... Trunks and Goten: THOSE HUGE GLASSES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Ok...they were like big rimmed glasses adn when she put them on they made her eyes look like 50 times larger...she had a crush on Trunks and Trunks well spent all elemetary school trying to hide from her* 1st teen girl: Well, now I'm beautiful! All this is 100% me! * does a little pose* PAn-Chan: Ok..Lets check this out. Those two won't get rid of them. They'll sit there and laugh at them for the rest of the day...* gets up and walks to the door* Ok..which one of you is 4 eyes Tally? * looks to one girl and to the other one* 1st teen girl: I don't have glasses no more. And now I'm drop dead perdy. Pan-Chan: So....um..how much did it cost? ' Fake-o!' ' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! IT'S PLASTIC TALLY!! BRA'S BARBIE DOLL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA' 1st teengilr: Nothing! PAn-Chan: No...really. How much? 20 thousand? 1st: No..actually 50... Pan-Chan: Ok...I'll give you teh count of ten to get your scank feet off my porch and to the next county. The clock';s tickin... 2nd: we're not going anywhere till..till you tell me how YOU got Trunks? Pan-Chan: 10! GET LOST! * glares at them* 1st and 2nd teen girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................... .................................................... .. ...* high tail it outta there* Pan-Chan: Now, we gotta disenfect it! * walks back in, the boys following holding ther stomaches.* Trunks: Haha...woo...That was funny.. Goten: Yes..quite funny... Bk: So, how many reviews you got Pan-Chan? Pan-Chan: I dun know. I would know if I didn't have to get those skanks off our property.... Trunks: Sorry.. Goten: Yeah..sorry...it was really funny tho! * Starts howling,  
  
Trunks joining in* Pa-Chan: * pulls up FF* Oh my Kami! I GOT 50 REVIEWS!!!! Bk: No way! Pan-Chan: HAha!!! TRUNKS GOTEN! GET THE SODA! Trunks: Soda? PAn-Chan: Go on. I'm thirsty. Trunks: Oh...* goes and gets some pop.* Pan-Chan: I'd like to say one thing to all my reviewers.................  
  
THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS...THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA NKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOU...................................... * BIG breath* Reviewers: * sweatdrop* Um...your welcome..... Pan-Chan: THANKS SOOOO MUCH! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MEH LIFE!! Trunks: But...but....but.... Pan-Chan: Oh...after you dear. Trunks: * big smile* Goten: 3....2.....1.... Pan-Chan: Goten! Get...um.....gimme yo twinkies! Goten: NANI?! No! NOOOO!! NO NO NO NOOO!! They ain't havin MY twinkies. * holds the twinkies* Pan-Chan: Oh, come on Goten. We'll get you more....please?? Goten: Oh fine. But If you treat these twinkies badly.....I'll have your hides. * looks at reviewers who are looking a bit white* Bk: Goten, don't scare them.... Pan-Chan: Ok...Here's ya suprise! Goten's Twinkies!! * throws twinkies in the air as all the reviewers fight to get twinkies that Goten touched* Pan-Chan: And....I'll say: That after I killed off Maron I did feel bad..but..SHE DESERVED IT!! MUHAHAHAHA! I'm glad all of you like my story...I hope you all will check out my other ones. And please review. you don't have to like it...just please no flames....I just like getting reviews...... BK: Ok...I'll shorten this up: She says thanks. Pan-Chan: Yeah....well...we must be going....disenfecting to do...twinkie buying to get to.... Goten: Ok.l.scat! I need my twinkies. Trunks: Talk about the suddle approach Goten... Pan-Chan: well, we must be off. but look out for my next chappy..... Untill next time: ta ta! Everybody else: Byes! 


End file.
